Cold Stars
by onmywave
Summary: Elle avait suivi Luke jusqu'à l'Académie pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver ses parents. Elle n'était pas supposée y trouver autre chose, découvrir le frisson grisant de la liberté, l'attrait du pouvoir, le désir charnel, l'amitié sincère, les effluves de la jeunesse. Elle n'était pas supposée y trouver quelqu'un d'autre / AU Reylo
1. Lost and Found

Cold Stars

* * *

 **Fandom** : Star Wars

 **Rated** : M (sexe, violence, alcool, drogue)

 **Sous-genre** : Univers Alternatif (AU)

 **Personnages** : Rey / Ben Solo / Luke Skywalker / Finn / Poe / Rose

 **Pairing** : Reylo / léger Stormpilot

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort / Drama

 **Disclamer** : Sérieusement ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

 **Note** : J'ai décidé de rajeunir l'âge de Ben à 23 ans pour rendre le tout cohérent. Rendez-vous en bas du chapitre pour plus de bla-bla !

* * *

"Some girls are full of heartache and poetry and

those are the kind of girls

who try to save wolves instead of

running away from them."

Nikita Gill

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lost and found

34 PBY

 **Hanna City, Chandrila**

À l'heure où le soleil se levait à peine, un homme à la tunique couleur sable observait déjà le spectacle que lui offrait la ville encore endormie. Émergeant au loin, la source des célestes lumières dessinait de grandes ombres étirées sur les façades des bâtiments, faisant d'elle une artiste de génie. Les passereaux, ces oiseaux aux chants mélodieux et à la courbe voluptueuse, appréciaient d'avoir le ciel rien que pour eux. Ainsi, ils réalisaient une danse enflammée tout en sifflant un air printanier. Luke les observait sagement, envoûté par le calme que lui offrait ce simple moment. Il n'avait donc pas tout de suite remarqué le vaisseau qui approchait à vive allure vers la zone d'atterrissage dessinée en rond par de petites lumières bleues où il se tenait. Lorsque les vrombissements des moteurs ioniques devinrent plus sourds que la mélodie des oiseaux, Luke fut contraint de sortir de ses rêvasseries et de faire face à la réalité. Aussitôt, les traits de son visage se durcirent, la préoccupation ayant animé ses pensées. Les passereaux affolés s'étaient rassemblés en un groupe solidaire pour migrer vers d'autres contrées, emportant avec eux la douceur et la quiétude.

Le vaisseau atterrit prestement et à peine avait-il déployé son train d'atterrissage que la porte s'ouvrit. Luke s'approcha, intrigué au plus haut point.

Plus tôt, quand la nuit dominait encore sur les hautes tours, il avait reçu un hologramme de son amie, et collègue par la même occasion, qui lui annonçait son retour au Temple. Le fait qu'elle ait écourté son voyage sur Takodana avait attisé l'inquiétude de Luke, se posant mille questions. Cette dernière s'approcha de Maître Luke aussi rapidement que sa petite taille le permettait.

« _Pourquoi être revenue si vite ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?_ » demanda aussitôt Luke, plus que soucieux.

Son interlocutrice avait une expression inhabituelle, l'air trop dur et trop dérangé. Le simple fait qu'elle n'ait pas débité un flot de paroles à son arrivée était préoccupant. Quelque chose s'était produit. Ou plutôt, quelque chose allait se produire. Luke le sentait. Il le sentait si fortement dans sa poitrine, il le sentait comme on est capable de reconnaître l'odeur du feu sans même apercevoir l'étincelle des flammes. Et la fumée ça attaque les narines, ça assèche les poumons, on est incapable de sentir une autre odeur que celle de l'incendie ravageur. Luke savait.

Elle inspira fortement, remit en place ses grandes loupes rondes, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu clair de l'homme devant elle :

« _J'ai trouvé quelque chose._ »

Elle plongea sa main au fond de sa besace abîmée par les années. Lentement et avec la plus grande précaution, elle tendit l'objet.

Dès lors que son regard se posa sur celui-ci, Luke sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir malgré lui. Plusieurs émotions le traversèrent, pesant comme un poids sur ses épaules. Il posa genou au sol pour se retrouver face à l'arme, plus près qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il étendit ses deux mains, l'une de métal et l'autre de chair, les paumes tournées vers le ciel et Maz Kanata y déposa le sabre laser. Luke éprouva un étrange sentiment lorsque sa peau retrouva le contact de cet objet autrefois perdu à tout jamais. La dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi, c'était contre Dark Vador, dans les entrailles de la cité des nuages, avant que ce dernier ne lui coupe la main droite d'un revers de sabre faisant plonger l'arme dans le néant de la galaxie. Elle lui avait été offerte par Ben Kenobi en hommage à son père, et seul ce souvenir marqua ses pensées, l'émouvant davantage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir son premier sabre laser un jour. Il avait imaginé qu'elle avait divagué pendant de nombreuses années dans les sillages et les remous de la galaxie avant de s'écraser sur une planète en marge où elle aurait été retrouvée et vendue à un bon prix au marché noir.

À deux doigts de l'allumer, il se résigna et reposa son regard vers Maz qui était resté muette. Celle-ci avait pu observer dans la rétine de Luke un changement radical : son regard s'était tout d'abord mis à briller d'une ancienne lumière autrefois éteinte puis presque aussitôt, l'éclat lumineux avait été assombri par un voile opaque.

« _Comment ?_ » Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës sans qu'il ne le souhaite, encore bouleversé par les évènements. Il aurait aimé développer davantage sa question pour recueillir le plus d'informations possible mais à l'instant, ce simple mot était suffisant.

« _Bespin n'est pas loin de Takodana. Un contrebandier la récupéré et a eu la bonne idée de me le ramener au château. J'ai eu du mal à le négocier mais… peu importe. Je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu._ »

« _Merci, Maz mais… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la garder à mes côtés, elle me rappelle trop de choses._ » il soupira et baissa les yeux. « _Je veux que ce soit toi qui l'ai, tu la conserveras précieusement, j'ai confiance en toi._ »

« _Je comprends Luke_. _Il est parfois préférable de garder les reliques du passé enfouis_. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire symbolique et Maz reprit le sabre.

Cependant, juste avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dissimuler l'arme dans sa besace, une voix grave s'éleva derrière eux :

« _Non !_ »

Luke se releva aussitôt et pivota. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant l'homme se tenant au loin. Le Maître Jedi serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne, le visage trahissant son mécontentement. Il avait pourtant été silencieux et il avait pensé que l'heure si matinale lui aurait permis d'éviter les yeux et les oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'était vraisemblablement trompé.

L'homme qui avait interrompu ce moment s'approcha rapidement d'eux, augmentant la cadence de ses pas, à la limite de courir. Il courait en leur direction, presque apeuré de voir cet instant lui échapper. C'est les yeux grands ouverts, complètement ébahi qu'il fixa l'arme des Jedi une fois arrivé près d'elle. Avait-il vu un fantôme ? Ou bien un trésor ? Qu'importe ce qu'il voyait, il n'en demeurait pas moins excité. Il resta ainsi durant un long moment avant de s'adresser à Luke, le regard suppliant, le cœur tambourinant :

« _Laissez-moi le prendre._ » Cela aurait dû être une question mais la façon de demander ressemblait davantage à un ordre tant la réponse négative n'était pas envisageable pour le jeune homme.

« _Non, Ben. C'est hors de question._ »

« _J'en suis digne. Il appartenait à mon grand-père, il me revient donc de droit !_ » La contemplation avait été rapidement remplacée par la colère et l'incontrôlable envie.

« _Personne ne peut revendiquer quoi que ce soit. La Force décide seule._ »

Luke avait continué à muer ses lèvres pour souligner l'attitude inappropriée de son neveu. Or, c'est sans plus tarder que le jeune homme à la chevelure noir de jais saisît le sabre laser avec une telle rapidité que ni Maz ni Luke n'eut le temps de s'y opposer. Il avait imaginé l'effet que pouvait offrir un tel objet, autrefois vecteur d'un immense pouvoir. Ce sabre laser avait appartenu à l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie, et aujourd'hui, il serait le sien. Ben faisait partie de sa lignée, donc de toute logique, le simple fait que son sang coule dans ses veines suffisait à l'autoriser de détenir pareille arme.

Mais à peine ses doigts étaient-ils rentrés en contact avec l'objet que le dénommé Ben tressaillit.

Luke vit son neveu perdre pied, son sourire s'effaça, son teint devint livide et il perdit rapidement connaissance.

* * *

 **À 7 km de Niima, Jakku**

À l'heure où la boule de feu approchant de l'horizon s'évanouissait lentement, Rey s'était déjà mise à l'abri, dans le ventre de son vieux marcheur TB-TT à moitié détruit. Ce n'était qu'une épave, qu'un bout de ferraille rouillé à l'entrée improvisée, mais c'était _sa_ maison. Du bric-à-brac décorait çà et là des alcôves et des recoins : une poupée tissée de fil orange, un bouquet de fleurs séchées du désert et des vieux bouquins, très peu mais incroyablement précieux. Ces quelques livres contenaient des mots auxquels Rey s'était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, occupant son esprit et comblant son ennuie.

Les premières étoiles apparurent et restèrent suspendues en l'air, comme des clochettes d'argent. Toute la nuit tinta, et la jeune pilleuse d'épave à l'apparence douce l'écoutait sagement. Elle laissait ses yeux observer avec malice les contours onduleux du sable fin qui l'entouraient de toute part, cherchant inlassablement la moindre action qui changerait le cours de son quotidien toujours semblable. Cependant, rien ne se passait à Jakku, absolument rien. Personne n'y venait, et personne n'en partait. C'était une planète où la vie n'épargnait absolument quiconque. Le simple fait d'avoir les pieds plantés dans le sable faisait de vous un survivant. Cette planète avait fait de Rey ce qu'elle était, et s'en était ainsi.

Attendant le jour où sa famille fendrait la couche atmosphérique pour venir jusqu'à elle, Rey se contentait d'attendre, attendre et attendre. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête, si vite et si brusquement que ses tempes lui faisaient mal. Mais rien n'arrivait.

Au fil des années, elle avait compris que l'espoir et l'attente étaient complètement différents l'un de l'autre. Au début, elle pensait que c'était une question de durée, que l'espoir c'est attendre quelque chose qui prenait plus de temps. Elle avait tort. L'attente vient du corps, tandis que l'espoir vient de l'âme. Mais espérait-elle encore qu'ils reviennent ?

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant à être seule, bien plus terrifiant même que de se sentir seule. Et à présent, c'était sa vie. Cette solitude, cette angoisse, cette peur de l'heure suivante, de la nuit qui vient et du matin qui suivra. Dans le creux de son ventre résonnait une mélodie de vérité qu'elle se refusait d'écouter. Alors elle continuerait, d'attendre, aussi seule pouvait-elle être.

Rey gardait toujours près d'elle son bâton, son unique arme de défense contre les étranges créatures qui aimaient flâner dans les dunes durant la nuit. Il fallait forcément être étrange pour avoir envie de traverser le désert en pleine nuit, ou bien complètement fou.

Le dos posé contre le fer chaud de la carcasse du TB-TT, elle laissa ses doigts caresser les écritures gravées sur le vieux casque de la Rébellion endommagée. Elle l'avait trouvé enfouis dans le sable lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et elle se plaisait à imaginer des histoires sur la personne à qui il avait appartenu : le Capitaine Ræh. Pour connaître le propriétaire du casque, Rey s'était donné bien du mal : elle avait troqué tout un tas de portions contre des livres lui permettant d'apprendre l'Aurebesh, un alphabet utilisé afin de transcrire le basic galactique, cette langue populaire qui lui était très mal connue. Malgré les maux de ventre provoqués par un estomac vide et criant famine, elle était fière d'avoir découvert la propriétaire de ce trésor. Elle rêvassait, imaginant à quoi ressemblait Ræh, de quelle planète pouvait-elle venir et quelles aventures avait-elle vécues.

 _Ræh_ _… Rey…_

Ainsi, Rey s'appelait Rey grâce à ce casque, ce vieil objet d'une époque oubliée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son vrai prénom, ni de ses origines, ni de la douceur de sa mère, ni de la chaleur d'une étreinte paternelle. En somme, elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Elle ne connaissait que Jakku et ses épaves, que ces maudites portions et la violence des tempêtes de sable. C'était comme s'être fait arracher une partie de soi et elle ne pouvait à présent plus la retrouver. Une partie manquante à jamais incomplète.

De toute façon, tout a un nom. Les villages, les constellations, les dunes, les vaisseaux, les plantes. Tous les visages qu'elle croisait sur son chemin avaient un nom. Un nom qu'ils n'ont pas choisi. On naît avec et c'est comme ça. Au moins, Rey avait le mérite de se dire que personne n'avait décidé à sa place, que cela lui appartenait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de connaître le prénom que ses parents avaient murmuré au-dessus du berceau de sa vie. Elle le saurait, un jour.

Le regard plongé dans l'obscurité approchant pas à pas au côté de la nuit, Rey vit un homme apparaître en un simple battement de cils. Elle sursauta, son dos tapant contre la paroi en un bruit sourd. Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux pour définir si la silhouette était bel et bien réelle ou si ce n'était qu'une tache noire que ses yeux fatigués avaient inventée.

Elle avait beau battre des cils, un homme se tenait bien devant elle.

Elle attrapa aussitôt son bâton et se posta en position de défense, prête à riposter aux moindres gestes de l'individu. Comment se fait-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas vu venir plus tôt ? S'était-elle assoupie ? Elle se sentait fébrile, comme si son corps avait transité vers une autre planète où la gravité serait moindre, affectant tous ses sens et bousculant tous ses repères. Rey avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ben était troublé, complètement perdu. Que se passait-il ? Il ne voyait rien, comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement éteint la lumière. Seule une jeune femme postée à quelques mètres de lui se tenait là. Et elle semblait tout aussi inquiète que lui à en deviner par sa position. Il ne s'était pourtant pas montré hostile envers elle. Quoique s'il lui était apparu aussi soudainement qu'elle lui était apparu, il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude. Il avait posé ses yeux sur elle et ne pouvant plus s'en détacher. Qui était-elle ? Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, ce visage aussi raffiné soit-il ne lui disait rien. À en juger par son accoutrement, elle ne devait être qu'une esclave ou bien une habitante des bas-fonds. Alors comment se faisait-il que cette illustre inconnue soit la seule personne qu'il puisse voir dans ce monde obscur ?

Pendant un instant il crût que tout cela était irréel, une simple illusion, sa tête avait dû cogner le sol trop fortement qu'elle lui jouait des mauvais tours. Mais l'atmosphère lui laissait croire que tout ceci était bien réel, tout comme l'était l'éclat profond des yeux verdâtres de la jeune femme face à lui. Il en fût davantage convaincu lorsque sa main droite ressentie une vague de vibrations plus violentes les unes que les autres, émanant du manche du sabre laser.

Après quelques minutes à s'observer en chien de faïence, Rey distingua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Elle avait eu le temps d'analyser son adversaire, c'était une sorte de réflexe archaïque qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de réaliser. Le bilan fut rapide : l'homme ne ressemblait en aucun cas à elle. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment élaborés, il portait une tenue aux tons bruns, noirs et gris, un pantalon ample, un long manteau et une ceinture aux fonctions diverses accompagnait le tout. Pourtant, malgré la simplicité de cette tenue, on pouvait facilement savoir que l'homme n'avait rien d'un pauvre. Sa stature, sa carrure, son teint de peau. Rien que la blancheur de sa peau était suffisante pour deviner qu'il avait un toit pour s'abriter. Et ses joues n'étaient pas creusées par la faim, il ne devait manquer de rien.

Il appartenait donc forcément à une classe sociale tournée plus vers le supérieur que l'inférieur, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Bien qu'il ne semblât pas sur le point d'attaquer, il n'avait pour autant pas l'air d'être sympathique ni amicale et pourtant, Rey sentait qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau, perdus sur un océan de doutes et de questions. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient les moyens d'expliquer ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

« _Tu ne viens pas de Jakku, n'est-ce pas ?_ » osa demander Rey, son bâton toujours dressé.

« _Jakku ?_ » S'étonna-t-il.« _Non, non._ » répondit-il comme si la réponse était évidente. « _Pourquoi ne vois-je que toi ? Toi seule._ »

Soudainement et avant que Rey ne puisse rétorquer, l'objet dissimulé sous les replis de la manche de son interlocuteur se mit à trembler violemment, secouant avec lui tout l'espace qui l'entourait. Rey se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de vibrer : il essayait de s'échapper, de se défaire de l'emprise de la poigne de l'homme qui le tenait. Alors elle vit plus clairement, l'objet n'avait rien de banal, au contraire, c'était un sabre laser. Rey avait lu à quoi ressemblait cette arme, quelle était sa composition et qui la possédait. Elle connaissait les mythes qui se rattachait à cet objet si particulier. Ce n'était pour elle que des contes pour enfants visant à faire croire à un monde plus juste et supportable, mais elle appréciait tout de même de les lire pour vider sa tête fatiguée en proie à l'ennui.

Dès lors, sa peur se transforma en curiosité et elle baissa sa garde, avide de savoir ce qu'il allait arriver.

Si tout avait commencé par de simples vibrations, la suite s'avérait bien plus compliquée à gérer. Bientôt, tout le bras du jeune homme se mit à trembler et sa main se dressa à l'horizontale, le sabre étant comme attiré magnétiquement par ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Plus qu'abasourdi, Ben n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Chaque seconde qui passait apportait son lot de questions et aucune réponse ne venait en contrepartie.  
Il serrait de toutes ses forces le sabre, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à le voir s'échapper. Lui qui venait tout juste de le trouver. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses traits se tirèrent signe de l'effort qu'il réalisait. Incapable de le retenir davantage, il fut forcé de voir son bien s'envoler vers une autre personne.

Rey prenait soin de garder les yeux grands ouverts tant la scène qu'elle voyait lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Elle sentait que bientôt, le jeune homme n'aurait plus la force de retenir l'arme des Jedi. Et ce fut le cas. Instinctivement et le cœur rempli de courage, Rey saisit le sabre qui était venu se réfugier à toute vitesse dans le creux de sa main. Une étrange sensation résonna en elle, lui procurant un long frisson qui descendit l'échine de son dos. Tout à coup, des voix s'élevèrent comme sortis d'outre tombes.

Ben regarda la jeune femme étudier avec admiration le sabre qui était maintenant en sa possession. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Au moment où enfin il allait lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres, ce monde s'évanouit et la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le regard à la fois fasciné et terrifié de cette intrigante jeune inconnue.

* * *

Ses poumons crièrent, friand d'air frais.  
Ses paupières s'ouvrirent soudainement, cherchant rapidement un point de repère.  
Son dos se souleva, comme si son esprit était revenu habiter son corps.

Luke et Maz, coupés dans leur échange, le regardèrent d'une étrange manière, surpris par ce retour si véloce. Bien que toujours fâché et déçu du comportement de Ben, Luke s'empressa d'accouder son neveu. Il attendait à ce que ce dernier lui en apprenne plus sur ce qui venait de se produire. Luke avait beau posséder de nombreuses connaissances relatives aux Jedi, il ne parvenait pas à expliquer la raison du malaise de Ben ni comment le sabre retrouvé avait soudainement disparu, comme par magie, une fois qu'il se soit évanoui.

« _Comment te sens-tu ?_ » demanda Luke en posant une main délicate sur l'épaule du jeune homme, sa cage thoracique se soulevant et s'abaissant un peu moins vite à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom._ » dit-il ignorant la question, les yeux fixés dans le vide, balayant le sol. Les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce échangèrent un regard perplexe. Plus les choses avançaient et plus elles devenaient confuses et mystérieuses.

« _De qui parles-tu Ben ?_ »

« _La fille. C'est elle que le sabre a choisie._ » répondit-il en levant les yeux vers son oncle. Son regard était rempli de déception et de colère. Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux venaient recouvrir son visage marqué de ses émotions. Contre toute attente, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Luke avait une dernière question à lui poser :

« _D'où vient-elle ?_ »

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte qui venait de coulisser pour le laisser sortir puis se retourna une dernière fois : « _De Jakku._ »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de dégoût que l'ironie transpirait de sa voix à la fois riante et moqueuse.

La salle resta silencieuse durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le Maître Jedi eût assemblé les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Il baissa les yeux vers Maz qui semblait songeuse.

« _Mhh… Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête._ » Annonça-t-elle.

« _Et qu'en penses-tu ? C'est sans doute trop risqué et pas assez avisé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._ » dit-il en commençant à tourner en rond dans la grande pièce.

« _Luke, je ne suis pas Maître Yoda. C'est à toi de prendre cette décision. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tous ces évènements arrivent si soudainement que je ne pense pas que le hasard y soit pour quelque chose. Surtout quand on sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve…_ »

* * *

Lorsque Luke entama sa descente sur Jakku, il se demanda comment retrouver la fille. Après tout, il ne détenait aucune information à propos d'elle : ni son nom, ni son âge, ni son apparence. Son neveu avait daigné répondre à ses appels et Luke n'avait pas insisté. Il savait que Ben avait toujours été fasciné par l'histoire de son grand-père et connaissait donc la valeur de ce sabre laser à ses yeux. Ne souhaitant pas le mêler davantage à cette histoire, il avait donc décidé de lui laisser du temps, il espérait que son neveu l'utilise a bien pour réfléchir et tenter de calmer ses émotions néfastes. Il songea au fait que revoir les bases de la méditation n'était pas une mauvaise idée pour ces prochaines leçons, ça ne ferait sans doute de mal à personne. Et puis, peut-être faudra-t-il adapter les choses pour cette nouvelle élève… Luke soupira. Il se demanda pourquoi était-il venu. Au fond, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais tout ça n'avait rien de normal, cela bafouait les règles les plus anciennes des Jedi. Peu importe après tout, si la Force en avait décidé autrement… C'était à elle de fixer les règles.

Finalement, il décida de se poser près d'un petit village nommé Tuanul. De là, il avait pensé demander de l'aide aux villageois mais la nuit étant tombée, cela rendait la tâche davantage compliquée. Cependant, ses recherches s'avérèrent plus rapides que prévus. En effet, à l'instant où Luke sorti de son vaisseau et posa pied au sol, une onde d'énergie sembla traverser la matière avec tellement d'intensité qu'il suffisait au Jedi de se laisser diriger. Il laissa la Force être son guide et marcha pendant de nombreuses heures face au vent qui balayait le sommet des dunes. L'avantage était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour connaître le chemin, il pouvait alors veiller à garder sa capuche bien en place pour tenter de barrer les fouettements que les milliers de petits grains de sable rendaient si agressifs dans l'obscurité.

Enfin, quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez et que la tempête sagement s'évanouit, Luke sentit le vacillement de la Force s'élever à son apogée. Doucement, il souleva son capuchon.

* * *

52 heures. Voilà cinquante-deux heures que Rey n'avait pas dormi, ni mangé. Dès lors que le garçon eut disparu, les voix autour d'elle s'étaient faite de plus en plus nombreuses jusqu'à devenir insoutenables. Comme dans un cauchemar, Rey avait été brutalement transporté de place en place dans des mondes irréels où chacun semblait plus froid et plus noir encore que le précédent. L'horreur et la peur étaient maîtres de ces mondes. Elle avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond. Jusqu'à cette dernière vision, ou plutôt ce souvenir : elle, enfant, criant au ciel de lui ramener ses parents.

Voilà cinquante-deux heures que Rey repassait ces images en boucle. Complètement terrifiée, elle avait éloigné le plus loin possible l'objet qui avait déclenché toutes ces hallucinations. Incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le courage de se lever pour affronter la journée de travail qui l'attendait. Elle était alors restée sur sa couchette de fortune, en boule, à chercher une explication rationnelle qui lui apporterait au passage la force de reprendre le cours de son quotidien. Puis elle eût une idée qui lui permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups : le lendemain, elle se rendrait chez Unkar Plutt et lui revendrait le sabre laser. Ainsi, elle s'en débarrasserait et en récupérerait au passage une assez grande quantité de portion pour tenir un bon nombre de mois. Quand enfin ses jambes flasques daignèrent se lever, un étrange sentiment lui bloqua la poitrine. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut au loin une personne habillée d'une tenue semblable au jeune homme de sa vision (ou bien de son rêve, elle n'avait pas le vocabulaire adéquat pour poser un nom sur ce qui s'était passé). Elle qui avait toujours espéré voir quelque chose d'inattendu sur cette planète, elle en conclue qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas les nouveautés. C'était un cauchemar, il fallait qu'elle se réveille.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la même personne qu'autrefois. L'homme qui approchait était bien plus petit. Avec une délicatesse sans égale, Rey contourna l'étranger. Elle le vit porter ses mains à son visage pour le découvrir, l'une d'entre elles était de fer, cela attisa davantage sa curiosité. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'apercevoir, Rey attaqua en première, lui assainissant un coup à la tête, de quoi le déstabiliser pour prendre le dessus. L'homme tomba à terre, surpris mais ne riposta pas.

Après être resté figé comme une statue à dévisager la jeune femme, Luke entreprit de se lever. Ce qui visiblement ne plut pas à Rey car celle-ci frappa l'air de la pointe de son bâton tout en ordonnant d'une voix froide et vibrante :

« _Ne bougez pas._ »

Luke reposa les coudes au sol et montra la paume de ses paumes : « _Je ne bouge pas._ ».

« _Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?_ » demanda-t-elle en prenant le temps d'articuler chacune des syllabes.

« _Mon nom est Luke Skywalker, je suis Maître Jedi sur Chandrila. J'y forme une nouvelle génération de Jedi et je suis venue te faire une proposition._ »

Rey resta sans voix. Elle avait entendu parler des Skywalker, et des Jedi. Ou plutôt elle connaissait les rumeurs qui couraient sur cette nouvelle ère. Mais ce qu'on entendait sur Jakku n'était jamais fiable.

« _Vous êtes venu récupérer le sabre, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il aurait été malin de lui faire du chantage, ce sabre devait avoir une grande valeur et l'occasion était belle mais Rey était beaucoup trop honnête pour ce genre de chose.

« _Pas tout à fait. Je suis venu pour te récupérer toi._ » Rey était estomaquée. Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Savait-il ce que ces simples mots représentaient pour elle ? Elle qui avait espéré tant de fois entendre quelqu'un lui dire cela. Mais ce n'était pas à ce Jedi de les prononcer. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle abaissa son arme et se recula, permettant ainsi au Maître Jedi de se remettre sur pied. « _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ »

« _Rey._ »

« _Écoute Rey, je sais que tout cela doit te paraître bien étrange mais n'essaye pas de rationaliser, pas tout de suite. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te proposer de rejoindre l'Académie d'Hanna City à Chandrila. Là-bas, tu pourras suivre une formation pour devenir Jedi aux côtés d'autres personnes comme toi. Tu seras logé et nourri. En compensation, nous n'exigeons que ton assiduité et ta dévotion envers ton rang._ _Hanna City est une magnifique ville où la politique démocratique de la Nouvelle République a été parfaitement accepté. Tu y seras en sécurité._ »

 _« Vous vous trompez, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne suis qu'une pilleuse de Jakku._ »

« _Alors dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi ce sabre t'a choisi._ »

Rey resta la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle ne pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle ce maudit sabre lui était arrivé entre les mains.

« _Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je n'y toucherai plus jamais, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce qu'elle m'a fait voir._ » Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux mais elle les ravala rapidement. Luke fut interpeller par ce qu'elle lui disait mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie-là, ou à coup sûr, il la perdrait.

« _Depuis quand habites-tu ici, Rey ?_ »

« _Depuis toujours._ »

« _Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est grand temps de partir ?_ »

« _Je ne peux pas._ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire vouloir rester sur cette planète ?_ »

« _Je… Je dois rester pour ma famille. Je dois être là à leur retour._ »

Luke avait pensé que la convaincre serait plus facile que ça. Qui refuserait une proposition pareille ?

Rey était une jeune femme robuste et visiblement têtue, il l'appréciait déjà. Il ne put s'empêcher de lire dans son esprit et bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse, il avait besoin d'être certain. Visiblement, elle aussi connaissait la réponse mais ne pouvait se l'avouer. S'avouer que jamais ses parents ne reviendraient.

« _Si tu acceptes de me suivre, je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ta famille. Tu pourrais connaître la vérité._ »

Le Maître Jedi sentait que Rey était en proie à l'indécis, le doute commençait à la submerger.

« _Faisons un marché : accepte ma proposition et si jamais tu ne te sens pas à ta place là-bas ou si notre recherche sur tes parents ne donne rien, tu pourras revenir ici. Tu seras libre de choisir. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?_ »

Rey savait ce que Skywalker lui proposait : un avenir. Et elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter, de découvrir une autre planète, d'apprendre des choses, de pouvoir dormir avec un toit sur sa tête sans mourir littéralement de faim. Mais partir l'effrayait, c'était risqué.

Et après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui proposait son aide pour retrouver la trace de sa famille. Il y avait un espoir. Mais en quoi pouvait-il l'aider ? Il ne connaissait rien à propos d'elle, même pas son prénom, alors comment pouvait-il croire qu'il éluciderait le mystère de ses parents ? Et ce sabre laser… Ce qu'il lui avait fait voir, elle ne voulait pas le revivre. Était-ce un avant-goût de ce que serait sa vie si elle partait ? Dans ce cas, elle ne souhaitait pas quitter Jakku.

Mais la vie exige qu'on prenne des décisions irrévocables avant même de pouvoir en mesurer les conséquences. La vie n'est qu'un tissu d'à-peu-près, de décisions hâtives, de situations instables sur lesquelles on bâtit pourtant un mur en plâtre qu'un coup de poing peut traverser. Et hésiter était déjà une forme de décision.

« _J'accepte. À l'unique condition que vous promettiez de me ramener ici si je vous le demande_. »

« _C'est promis._ »

* * *

Rey avait dit au revoir à sa maison, son vieux TB-TT qui l'avait abrité depuis toujours. Elle avait quitté ses bouquins, ses vieilles bricoles accumulées au fil des années qu'elle avait déniché de-ci delà. Elle n'avait emporté avec elle qu'une sacoche comportant quelques affaires dont notamment une poupée faite-main auquel elle était attachée. Elle avait hésité à la prendre, cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait partir sans revenir, et l'idée était effrayante.

Pendant qu'elle préparait ses bagages, Luke était parti rechercher son vaisseau. Lorsqu'il atterrit, Rey étudia l'engin avec admiration. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ces vaisseaux spatiaux couchés au sol, cassé et incomplet. En voir un en si bon état était d'autant plus appréciable.

« _Un VCX-100. Étrangement bien équipé en protection et en armement pour un cargo léger de transport !_ » remarqua-t-elle lorsque Luke en descendit.

« _On n'est jamais assez prudent._ » répondit-il en unique réponse.

Luke l'incita à monter à bord en s'écartant de l'entrée. Elle lui remit le sabre laser et grimpa les dernières marches. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup chargée, mais qu'elle avait tenu à apporter ce qui lui servait de défense, ce bâton avec lequel elle l'avait attaqué. Il sourit.

« _Tu n'en auras pas besoin._ »

Rey se tourna vers lui et sourit : « _On n'est jamais assez prudent !_ »

Définitivement entêtée.

* * *

Une fois à bord, Rey osa lui demander s'il avait de l'eau. À être restée clôturée pendant des dizaines d'heures, elle avait rapidement épuisé toutes ses réserves d'eau et le manque commençait à se faire urgemment ressentir. Après s'être rassasié, Rey s'était installé maladroitement aux côtés de Luke dans le siège du copilote. Il remit les moteurs en marche et commença à décoller. Elle n'avait pas loupé une miette du décollage, observant chaque manipulation et regardant attentivement son TB-TT devenir aussi minuscule qu'un grain de sable. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa planète d'aussi haut, même lorsqu'elle avait la chance de piloter des engins qu'Unkar Plutt lui demandait de réparer.

Bien qu'elle prît plaisir à voir l'étendue galactique depuis le cockpit, le sommeil la cueilli si vite qu'elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Luke avait commencé à lui expliquer comment se déroulerait leur voyage jusqu'à Chandrila mais en tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'était assoupie et coupa net ce qu'il disait.

Il l'observa un instant et réalisa qu'il avait sans doute fait le bon choix. Il ressentait en elle une force brute et indomptée, elle ne manquait pas d'audace et encore moins de courage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça aussi fortement, l'émanation d'un pouvoir encore âpre et sauvage.

Si tout se passait bien, Rey pourrait devenir un atout précieux pour l'ordre, mais aussi pour la Nouvelle République. Les choses commençaient à se compliquer et Luke se promit d'agir en conséquence. Il avait beau avoir plusieurs élèves, quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait pas pareil avec Rey, bien au-delà du fait qu'elle soit arrivée à un âge si avancé. Mais il ne commettra pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec son neveu. Ce dernier avait eu un meilleur comportement ces derniers temps, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Luke redoutait l'attitude qu'il aurait à son retour. Sans doute devait-il être plus dur avec lui.  
Une autre question émergea des tréfonds : pourquoi Rey était-elle apparue à Ben et non pas à lui, ou encore à Maz ? Luke aurait aimé s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui saurait comment l'aider. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était celui à qui on s'en remettait. Sur ses épaules pesait une lourde charge, et il ferait tout son possible pour maintenir sa carrure droite.

Quelques heures passèrent et le vaisseau passé en pilote automatique faisait bon chemin.  
Rey émergea silencieusement d'un sommeil profond. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se senti plus reposée, et apaisée aussi. Elle avait le sentiment d'être en sécurité auprès de Maître Luke, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle songea au fait qu'elle était sûrement naïve de penser ça mais le sentiment était agréable, alors elle se détendit. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait accepté si rapidement sa proposition. Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas d'accorder sa confiance si vite, sa confiance tout court d'ailleurs. Mais elle l'a cru, ses paroles étaient sincères, il l'aiderait.  
Pouvoir observer ce tunnel sans fin bâtit de reflets aux couleurs blanches et bleus étaient plus qu'appréciables. Elle découvrait l'hyperespace, la vitesse lumière, le voyage intergalactique, c'était si incroyable et spectaculaire. Émerveillée, elle n'entendit même pas le Maître Jedi arriver derrière elle.

« _Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue_. » commenta-t-il. Rey se retourna en sursautant et lui sourit avant de reposer ses yeux vers le cockpit. « _J'imagine que tu dois être affamé, en tout cas moi je le suis. Je pourrais dévorer un wookie ! Et heureusement pour nous, Maz nous a laissé du cushnip et du fral._ » poursuivit-il en s'éloignant dans le cœur du vaisseau.

Rey n'attendu pas une minute pour le suivre. Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait de faim, depuis combien de temps s'était-elle senti repus après un repas ? Longtemps, certainement. Rien que d'y penser, son ventre s'était réveillé en grognant.  
Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait un wookie, ou qui était Maz et quel goût avait le cushnip mais elle ne dit rien et suivit Luke. Une fois arrivés dans un compartiment comprenant du matériel de détente tel qu'une table, des canapés et pleins d'ustensiles que Rey ne savait nommer, Luke lui demanda de s'asseoir. Il prépara deux plateaux et en tendit un à Rey. Sans plus attendre, elle bondit sur son repas. En s'apercevant que Luke mangeait proprement avec une cuillère, elle se sentit honteuse et entreprit de faire pareil. Elle maudit ce stupide objet qui ralentissait sa mise en bouche. Luke, lui, en riait. Pendant que leur ventre se remplissait, il décida de commencer à expliquer à Rey comment la vie s'organisait à l'Académie Jedi. Elle aurait besoin de repères ou sinon, elle se retrouverait vite perdue dans une ville aussi grande. C'était un changement brusque et il fallait s'y préparer.

« _Nous arriverons bientôt, dans deux heures environ. Une fois là-bas, je te ferai visiter l'Académie. Au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, nous sommes plusieurs Maîtres et Chevaliers mais d'autres sont consulaires ou Généraux pour la Nouvelle République. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas assez pour avoir chacun son propre Padawan comme le voudrait le code. Alors, on se répartit les élèves selon leurs âges. Et dans ton cas, tu devras me supporter un petit moment puisque je m'occupe des plus vieux, ceux de plus de 20 ans. Maz, elle, s'occupe des plus jeunes, les initiés. Je te la présenterai à notre arrivée. Par exemple, Maz n'a jamais voulu recevoir le titre de Maître Jedi, pas même celui de Chevalier. Alors, elle ne fait que représenter et partager nos valeurs. C'est elle qui a retrouvé le sabre. Je l'ai perdu il y a de nombreuses années, en même temps que cette main._ » dit-il en levant sa main cybernétique.

Rey était resté muette, écoutant avec attention ce qu'expliquait Maître Luke. Elle commençait à comprendre comment tout cela s'organisait et les responsabilités que chaque titre engendrait. Elle tiqua lorsqu'il lui parla d'âge : elle ne connaissait pas son âge exact, sans doute avait-elle 19 ou 20 ans. Mais lorsqu'il évoqua le sabre laser, Rey ne put se retenir de poser les questions qui lui vrillaient la tête depuis cet étrange évènement.

« _Qui était la personne que j'ai vue ?_ »

« _Le jeune homme qui t'est apparu est mon neveu. Ben Solo._ »

« _Solo ? Comme Han Solo ?_ » demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

« _Tu connais Han ?_ »

« _Les gens parlent beaucoup de lui à Niima, pour ses exploits de pilote_. »

« _Et bien tu as raison, Ben est le fils de Han et Leia Organa, qui est ma sœur et aussi Sénatrice._ »

« _Et il est aussi votre élève, c'est ça ?_ »

« _Correct. Et sûrement l'un des meilleurs mais Ben a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tout comme toi._ » Luke lui sourit et Rey le lui rendit.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et le temps défila sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Un bip sonore alerta le pilote qu'ils venaient de quitter l'hyperespace. Le temps qu'ils atterrissent, Rey put profiter de la vue : tous ces immenses bâtiments aux formes géométriques à la fois étranges et originales l'épataient. Il y avait tellement de monde dans les rues, tellement de vie. Et tout semblait si bien organisé qu'on ressentait la paix dominer le tout. Personne ne semblait forcé, triste ou contraint. Ils étaient libres. Et cette planète semblait magnifique aux yeux de Rey. Pourrait-elle considérer cet endroit comme sa maison, un jour ? Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle resterait ici.  
Elle aurait aimé que cela dur plus longtemps mais le vaisseau était rapide et sûrement aurait-elle tout le loisir de visiter plus tard.

Rey récupéra son bagage et se rendit vers la sortie. Quand elle posa pied au sol, sa première réflexion fut qu'elle avait froid. Le soleil avait beau briller de toute sa puissance, ses rayons n'étaient pas suffisants pour réchauffer la peau hâlée de la jeune femme. Un frisson la parcouru mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et suivit Maître Luke à l'intérieur.

Ils marchèrent à pas lent dans les grands couloirs de l'Académie, Luke prenait le temps d'expliquer à quoi servait chaque salle et quelles étaient les consignes. Rey ne cessait de lever les yeux aux plafonds, toujours abasourdie par l'architecture démesurée. À mesure qu'il expliquait, Rey comprit que tout était parfaitement élaboré de manière que rien ne vienne troubler l'ordre instauré. Les règles étaient strictes et sans dérogation, mais elle s'adapterait. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Sans doute était-ce une salle de soins à en juger par l'équipement qui ornait les meubles. Luke lui demanda de s'asseoir et d'ôter les bandages épais qui couvraient ses bras puis il fouilla dans des boîtes et en ressortit une plaque avec en son centre, une aiguille. Rey était anxieuse et il le remarqua.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te fera aucun mal. Je dois prélever une goutte de sang pour la faire tester afin de connaître ton taux de midi-chloriens._ »

« _Midi-chloriens ?_ »

« _Ce sont des microorganismes devenus partie intégrante de leur cellule-hôte. Chaque personne vivant dans cette galaxie en possède dans leurs cellules, dans le cas contraire, cela signifie qu'ils sont morts. C'est une forme de symbiose : nous ne pouvons vivre sans eux, tout comme elles ne peuvent vivre sans nous._ »

« _Et tout le monde n'a pas le même taux ?_ »

« _Effectivement, c'est ce qui différencie les personnes sensibles à la Force de ceux qui ne le sont pas. Un humain lambda en possède environ 2 500 par cellule. Au temps de l'Ancienne République, les contrôles étaient systématiques et si la personne se retrouvait avec un taux supérieur à 7 500, il était envoyé au Temple Jedi pour y être formé._ » Luke vit Rey devenir contrariée. « _Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est juste un test nécessaire pour le formulaire, une banalité._ »

Un léger picotement au creux de son coude, et le test était fini. Luke envoya l'échantillon dans une machine qui commença à l'analyser. Après de longues secondes, l'appareil bippa joyeusement et Luke sembla se figer devant l'écran. Rey l'observa, inquiète. Elle se demanda ce que sa réaction signifiait.

« _Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ?_ »

« _Si. Si si. C'est plus que bon. Ta concentration de midi-chloriens s'élève à 15 300._ »

Rey fut soulagée et finit par se dire que ce n'était qu'un chiffre, sans grande importance. Après tout, elle n'avait rien sur quoi se baser pour comparer ce taux.

Pour donner suite à cela, Luke lui donna l'uniforme que portaient les élèves. Dans une logique d'équité, aucune différence n'était visible entre les vêtements hommes et femmes si ce n'est la coupe pour une question de confort. Rey se vit alors offrir une tunique ainsi qu'un tabard ample, avec un pantalon en coton de couleur ocre très clair, une ceinture de cuir et une paire de bottes possédant une guêtre et plusieurs lanières. Luke quitta la pièce pour lui donner un peu d'intimité afin qu'elle se change. Elle comprenait la nécessité de porter cette tenue et ça lui plaisait de se sentir appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand que soi, de pouvoir montrer au monde qui il était. Une fois enfilée, elle s'observa dans le petit miroir collé au mur, elle comprit qu'elle avait maintenant un rôle à jouer, et cette pensée était si agréable. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'observer, elle resta alors figée un long moment devant cette jeune femme. Se voir dans cette tenue était… chamboulant. Elle était quelqu'un.

Après s'être forcé de détourner le regard, elle rejoignit Maître Luke, sa boule de tissus sales sous le bras. L'air interrogateur du Jedi la força à se justifier :

« _Je les garde. Ils m'ont coûté une fortune !_ »

Il acquiesça et continua sa route afin de poursuivre la visite. Il expliqua que la Nouvelle République avait financé la construction de nombreux logements pour les étudiants des différentes Académies d'Hanna City. Rey n'aurait donc pas à s'inquiéter, un logement dans une résidence à quelques kilomètres l'attendait déjà. De plus, une bourse lui serait attribuée pour qu'elle puisse s'offrir ce dont elle avait besoin. Bien qu'elle soit tout d'abord ravie d'entendre ça, Rey palissa vite. Personne n'offrait quelque chose sans rien attendre en échange. Et puis, pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour venir à son aide ? La seule raison pour laquelle le régime l'aidait autant était juste grâce à ce chiffre, ce taux de midi-chloriens ? C'était injuste. Elle avait rencontré tellement d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes que la société avait laissés tomber. Et voilà qu'ils se montraient immensément généreux. La colère montait mais Rey n'en laissa rien paraître. Toutefois, il semblait que Luke ait remarqué les sentiments qui agitaient Rey. Elle ne savait pas comment mais le regard qu'il lui lançait voulait tout dire.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et rencontrèrent de nombreuses têtes. Tout le monde connaissait Luke et semblait lui vouer beaucoup de respect. Pour autant, les gens ne manquèrent pas de dévisager la nouvelle qui se trouvait à ses côtés, se questionnant sûrement de sa venue si tardive. Rey s'en fichait un peu de ce qu'on pense d'elle alors elle fit abstraction.

La visite sembla toucher à sa fin, et Luke s'adressa une dernière fois à Rey :

« _Je pense t'avoir dit le principal. Si jamais tu as des questions, n'hésites pas. Je sais que tu ne connais pas encore Maz ou Lor San Tekka, mais tu peux aussi te tourner vers eux. Le prochain cours commence bientôt, j'en profiterai pour te présenter aux autres. Ils se demandent sûrement pourquoi je me suis absenté aussi longtemps. Mais tu verras, tout se passera bien._ »

« _Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'espère juste que vous tiendrez votre promesse, au sujet de mes parents._ »

« _Bien sûr, Rey._ » il lui offrit un sourire des plus sincères et lui dit avant de partir : « Je _dois aller voir quelqu'un avant le début du cours. Tu peux déjà rejoindre la salle, elle se trouve au 3_ _ème_ _étage, couloir de gauche._ »

Maître Luke partit et laissa Rey seule. Elle resta un moment à observer autour d'elle puis décida de se diriger vers la salle évoquée. Sur son chemin, les questions émergèrent, elle commençait en avoir presque mal à la tête. Elle s'aventurait dans une voie qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais gardait en mémoire qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire marche arrière. Elle tenta de garder son calme mais une dernière pensée finit par la déstabiliser définitivement. Elle allait le revoir. L'homme qui lui avait donné le sabre laser malgré lui. Elle allait revoir Ben Solo.

* * *

 **Here we are : ma deuxième fiction !**

 **Je suis si heureuse de vous partager ce premier chapitre. Je sais, il est long, ne possède pas grandes actions et ne laisse rien entendre d'un Rated M. Mais ne vous en fait pas, ce n'est que le début et je vous promets que la suite vous réserve quelques surprises…**

 **Je suis conscience que cet AU est assez complexe à cause du mélange de sous-genres et je fais de mon mieux pour que mes écrits permettent à eux seuls de vous expliquer l'univers.** **Cependant, si quelque chose vous échappe : je me ferai un plaisir de vous éclairer sur l'univers perché et complexe que mon petit cerveau a créé :)**

 **Je meurs d'envie de connaître votre avis, vos réflexions, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que vous pensez de la suite, etc etc… et chaque review me donne tellement de satisfaction, surtout après les dizaines d'heures passées sur ce travail ! Et même si ce n'est que pour quelques mots, n'hésitez surtout pas à squatter ma boîte mail, j'adore vous répondre ;)**

 **Merci à NoChaDaiSalamander pour l'aide précieuse qu'il m'a apporté !**

 **Et merci à vous si vous décidez de cliquer sur le petit bouton « Follow / Fav » :D**

 **Léa.**


	2. The moon and you

« You carry both lightning and thunder

In that space between your bones and soul.

Become the storm you are hiding from,

A hurricane does not run from the rain."

* * *

Chapitre 2 : The moon and you

Un être vivant à proprement dit normal cède à l'angoisse lorsqu'il se retrouve livré à lui seul, à la peur et à la solitude. Il tente de se redonner du courage et de refouler la panique par des moyens rationnels mais tout n'est plus que futilité et médiocrité, sans personne avec qui partager ses heures d'angoisse.

Mais elle n'était pas une personne banale, elle connaissait par cœur les contours de l'isolation et de l'abandon. Elle n'avait pas peur de se retrouver avec sa propre conscience, car elle savait ce que c'était. Or, derrière cette porte se trouvait un tout autre décor. Un monde où les gens comptaient sur elle, et l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés était effrayante.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose à saisir dans l'instant présent, un espoir auquel se raccrocher, un futur presque imaginable, la conviction que bientôt elle découvrirait ses origines, qui elle est vraiment. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'audace de faire pendant bien longtemps : un pas en avant.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une grande salle où d'autres élèves assis par terre patientaient déjà. À première vue, ils ne la remarquèrent pas. Rey en profita pour s'asseoir sur le côté, assez loin du groupe pour ne pas se sentir de trop mais suffisamment prêt pour ne pas paraître distante. Elle tira profit de l'attente pour observer ce qui l'entourait : la salle était grande, comme toutes les autres salles qui composaient l'Académie. Rey apprécia les grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer chaleureusement la lumière et offrait au passage une excellente vue panoramique sur la ville d'Hanna City, elle avait hâte de pouvoir visiter cette si grande ville. Il n'y avait pas de tables ni de chaises, seulement une sorte de coffre en marbre au centre de la pièce où plusieurs roches étaient entassées les unes sur les autres.

Elle laissa ses oreilles trainer et comprit qu'un sujet était récurrent dans les discussions des élèves Jedi : où et pourquoi Luke était-il parti ? Quand enfin une personne du groupe repéra le nouveau visage de Rey, les murmures s'intensifièrent et les regards se détournèrent. Rey ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire face à toute cette agitation. Était-elle supposée leur sourire ? Se présenter ? Mais qu'avait-elle à dire sur elle ? Alors elle baissa les yeux et ignora la vingtaine de personnes qui semblaient heureuses d'avoir un nouveau centre d'intérêt sur lequel débattre. Elle se sentit un peu idiote face à la constatation qu'elle venait de faire : elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se faire des amis. Puis elle s'étonna de voir qu'elle ressentait l'envie d'en avoir. Sur Jakku, aucune personne ne méritait sa confiance et son affection alors qu'ici, elle sentait que les intentions des personnes qui l'entouraient étaient bonnes et sincères. Et elle sentait autre chose, comme une connexion particulière avec ces gens. Elle avait regardé un à un leurs visages et s'était étonné de ne pas retrouver celui de Ben Solo. Elle se sentit un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas le revoir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Son cerveau commençait à inventer milles et une hypothèse expliquant sa non-présence avant qu'un bruit mécanique ne la sorte de ses rêvasseries.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser Luke pénétrer. Rey souffla de soulagement : les yeux des élèves s'étaient posés sur leur Maître et laissaient donc un peu de repos à Rey. Le silence prit place et elle mesura à quel point les élèves avaient de respect et un immense honneur pour Luke Skywalker. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux et croisa ses mains devant lui avant de prendre la parole :

« _Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard et pour mon absence ces deux derniers jours. Je sais que vous êtes tous très curieux à l'idée d'en connaître la raison… Rey, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?_ »

Le repos fut de courte durée : tous les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur elle mais elle n'en fit guère attention et se leva pour se poster près du Maître Jedi, tout de même un peu gênée.

« _Je vous présente Rey. Elle est arrivée ici ce matin. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit et de montrer l'exemple de ce que doit être un bon Padawan. N'est-ce pas Qiyn ?_ »

Des sourires naquirent au coin des lèvres des élèves lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le dénommé Qiyn ne s'était pas gêné pour discuter à voix basse avec un camarade en même temps que Maître Luke. Cependant, la réflexion de ce dernier n'avait pas pour but de générer quelconque honte ou peur chez la personne visée. Rey comprit que Luke partageait une relation assez complice avec ses élèves et elle se détendit un peu. Alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir à sa place, Luke commença à expliquer le thème du jour : les bases de la lévitation. Les Padawans semblèrent un peu surpris et Rey ne mit pas longtemps à porter une conclusion, Luke faisait son possible pour qu'elle puisse rattraper son retard. Mais elle n'avait pas qu'une année de retard sur les autres. Ils avaient tous reçu une formation assidue dès le plus jeune âge. Et toute une vie n'était pas rattrapable. Alors elle se consola en se disant qu'elle avait elle aussi appris beaucoup de choses sur Jakku et qu'elle ferait son maximum pour se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de Maître Luke. Ils avaient passé un marché et chacun devait remplir sa part : il avait promis d'entamer des recherches sur ses parents tout comme elle avait assuré être capable de suivre la voie des Jedi, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de savoir ce que cela signifiait vraiment…

Sous les ordres du Maître Jedi, chaque élève se leva un à un et alla chercher une pierre dans le coffre. Rey en fit de même et choisit d'en prendre une petite. Certains s'étaient montrés plus courageux et avaient opté pour un bloc de roche assez imposant. Mais la petite pierre à la taille d'un poing fermé ferait sûrement l'affaire pour un premier essai.

Rey n'avait aucune idée de comment faire léviter pareil objet, cela paraissait si fou et si… anormal. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pour apprendre : observer. Elle put alors en déduire deux ou trois techniques : avoir une position assise et droite, fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Certains, comme Qiyn le bavard faisait passer cet exercice pour une banalité plus que basique. Il remarqua que Rey l'observait et lui fit un léger clin d'œil tout en souriant audacieusement. Rey lui sourit en retour et baisse aussitôt les yeux.

Alors elle tenta d'oublier le doute qui émergeait peu à peu et entreprit de réaliser les mêmes gestes que ses camarades. Elle se sentait un peu bête, assise en tailleur à essayer de faire bouger une petite pierre. Elle avait presque envie de rire.

Les minutes défilèrent et rien ne se passait, absolument rien. Elle avait beau se répéter que si Luke l'avait fait venir c'est qu'elle avait sa place parmi les autres, son incompétence la faisait se remettre en question.

« _Je ne vous demande pas juste de soulever cette pierre, il ne s'agit pas de déplacer simplement un corps matériel en faisant mentalement appel à la Force. Je veux que vous tissiez un lien avec celui-ci pour comprendre d'où il vient, soyez capable de sentir la Force dans le corps à déplacer et visualiser les mouvements à lui faire effectuer pour que ceux-ci se réalisent._ »

Rey y mettait toute sa volonté. Elle avait réellement envie de réussir et elle redoublait d'efforts pour sentir ce lien se créer. Mais rien n'y faisait, la pierre ne daignait bouger.

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous passés par là. C'est toujours compliqué au début mais une fois que tu auras compris que toutes les choses sont reliées entre elles et qu'il suffit juste de trouver cette connexion, tu y arriveras._ »

La jeune femme qui venait de parler souriait amicalement à Rey. Elle avait un visage doux, une expression rieuse, des cheveux d'argent et des yeux éclatants, elle était le genre de fille qui était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Elle avait observé pendant un moment Rey et n'avait pas pu se retenir de venir l'accouder. Elle avait le don pour rassurer et apaiser les gens, c'est donc sans mal qu'elle se faisait rapidement des amis et avait trouvé sa place auprès des autres Padawans. « _Au fait, je m'appelle Cora. Cora de Tython !_ »

« _Enchantée Cora._ » lui répondit Rey joyeusement en lui serrant la main. « _Je pense que cette connexion est bien cachée car je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal, ou bien cette pierre n'est vraiment pas coopérative…_ »

Cora ria face à l'expression ironique de Rey. « _On va essayer de la trouver ensemble si tu veux._ » Rey hocha la tête et sourit à la jeune femme. « _Ok. Garde les yeux rivés vers cette pierre et ne t'en détache pas, d'accord ? Fait le vide autour, essaye de te concentrer uniquement sur toi et cette pierre. Il faut que tu partes du principe qu'elle est aussi vivante que toi, composé par les mêmes éléments. Elle résonne à une fréquence précise, il te faut juste réussir à te calibrer à la même fréquence qu'elle. »_

Rey suivait les conseils de Cora à la lettre, celle-ci parvenait à trouver des mots qui avaient un certain sens aux yeux de Rey. Elle était concentrée et commençait même à sentir quelque chose résonner autour d'elle, comme lorsque le sabre laser était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Bientôt, elle comprit que ce qu'elle sentait n'était autre que la Force.

Tout doucement, la petite pierre en forme de marquise sembla s'agiter, prise de faibles soubresauts et commença à monter dans les airs en vibrant. Rey fut incroyablement surprise de voir ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Mais aussitôt l'euphorie apparut que la pierre retomba lourdement au sol. Rey comprit alors que cet exercice demandait beaucoup d'entraînements pour pouvoir le maîtriser complètement. Ça n'avait rien d'un jeu d'enfant !

« _Tu as réussi !_ » s'enthousiasma Cora.

« _À peine. Mais c'est déjà un bon début… je suppose._ » déclara Rey en lui souriant timidement.

« _Un très bon début même. Et puis Maître Skywalker ne t'aurait jamais amené ici s'il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en ton apprentissage._ »

Au moment où Rey voulut remercier Cora de son aide, le bruit de la porte qui coulisse résonna une fois de plus et tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien arriver si brusquement. Une silhouette imposante fit son entrée, sac à dos sur l'épaule, l'air essoufflé de s'être dépêché.

Cela aurait été un mensonge de dire que le cœur de Rey n'avait pas loupé un battement. Il était là, à quelques mètres. Elle priait en silence qu'il pose son regard sur elle, pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, vraiment là cette fois. Elle voulait lui expliquer, lui parler de cette nuit où il lui était apparu. Il était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait en discuter. Même Maître Luke ne pouvait comprendre, il n'y avait qu'eux deux au moment où les étoiles du ciel de Jakku avaient disparu.

Mais il ne posa jamais les yeux sur elle. Luke s'était approché de son neveu à l'instant où il était rentré dans la pièce. Il l'avait écarté du groupe pour lui parler sans se faire entendre. Mais même sans bruit, tout le monde comprenait que Ben Solo était en train de se faire méchamment réprimander par son oncle. Il semblait vouloir se justifier mais sans succès, Luke était furieux de son retard et le ton commençait à monter dangereusement. Finalement, Luke pointa son index vers la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir immédiatement, sans contestations. Ben ne perdit pas de temps et repartit, sac sous le bras, l'air énervé.

« _Ben s'est encore mis dans de sales draps…_ » commenta Cora.

« _Quoi ?_ » demanda Rey perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Celui que tu viens de voir, il s'appelle Ben Solo. »_ Rey n'osa la couper pour lui dire qu'elle connaissait déjà cette information. En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer comment elle l'avait connue alors elle laissa Cora poursuivre. « _S'il fallait désigner le plus fort d'entre nous, c'est bien lui. Au combat en tout cas. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que son taux de midi-chloriens s'élevait à plus de 15 000 ! Tu le crois ça ?_ »

« _Ce n'est que des chiffres, ça ne veut rien dire du tout._ »

Rey était persuadé que le taux de midi-chloriens n'avait rien de pertinent. Elle avait beau avoir visiblement le même taux que Ben, elle n'avait pas réussi à soulever cette maudite pierre à plus de 10cm du sol. Et puis, les chiffres sont ce qu'ils sont. Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait vendu à Unkar Plutt un compresseur à ions qui valait au moins 50 portions. Il le lui avait acheté pour seulement 15 portions. Les chiffres ne sont que des chiffres, ils changent, se modifient, et n'expliquent pas tout.

« _Peut-être, mais il n'en reste pas moins bon. Sa technique au sabre est impressionnante. Par contre, il est moins doué pour gérer ses problèmes._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ »

« _Disons que ces derniers temps, il s'est fait plusieurs fois remarquer pour être en retard ou même absent. Ça rend Maître Skywalker complètement fou de rage. Et puis, Ben est devenu de plus en plus distant avec nous tous, il ne reste plus qu'avec Keris et Prio. Et si tu veux mon avis, ils ne sont pas de très bonnes influences._ » elle montra d'un signe de tête leurs emplacements, ils étaient tous les deux, écartés des autres.

« _Les seules fois où Ben ne manquent pas à l'appel c'est en soirées où il repart toujours avec une fille au bras, et rarement la même. Mais bon, ça doit être un gène hérité de son père !_ »

Rey resta muette. Cora était bien bavarde et ce qu'elle lui racontait l'intriguait encore plus. Elle se sentait étrange à l'idée de penser à lui. Et un peu stupide aussi… La seule chose qui l'a interpellé lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle, fut à quel point elle le trouvait plus grand, plus imposant et plus charismatique encore que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Cora et Rey continuèrent leur discussion. L'aguerrie expliqua à la novice que les étudiants de la Cité d'Hanna City avaient pour habitude d'exfolier tout le stress et l'anxiété accumulés lors de leurs études en organisant de grandes fêtes dans les cantinas de la ville. Bien sûr ils y dansaient, discutaient, chantaient mais Cora raconta qu'il y avait bien d'autres moyens pour se détendre. Elle expliqua à Rey que les étudiants de Téoma (l'Académie des sciences et technologies) étaient très doués pour dégoter les tout derniers bâtons de la mort ainsi que les nouvelles liqueurs populaires. Rey ne cacha pas sa surprise quand son interlocutrice lui expliqua les pouvoirs narcotiques de cette drogue. Cora se moqua joyeusement du manque de connaissances de Rey en matière de fête. Puis elle lui expliqua plus sérieusement qu'être Padawan n'était pas toujours évident. Ils étaient privés de beaucoup de choses, comme avoir un partenaire. Mais aucun texte Jedi ne stipulait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser. Et au fil des années, ils avaient acquis une certaine notoriété lors de ces réunions nocturnes.

À entendre Cora, Rey eut envie de voir à quoi ressemblait ce genre de soirée. Ça sonnait si extraordinaire. Et puis maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier de ramener assez de portions pour se nourrir, peut-être pouvait-elle s'octroyer un peu de bon temps ?

* * *

« _Rey, attend une minute._ »

Elle était sur le point de quitter la salle de cours lorsque Luke l'interpella. Elle s'approcha de lui, curieuse de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle espérait qu'il ne fasse pas part de sa déception face aux maigres exploits qu'elle avait réalisés durant le cours.

« _Avant qu'un Padawan ne commence sa formation, nous avons pour habitude de lui faire passer un test._ »

« _Quel genre de test ? Comme le test des midi-chloriens_ ? »

« _Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Mesurer votre taux de midi-chloriens n'est purement que scientifique. Non c'est plutôt une sorte… d'épreuves, pour connaître vos habiletés et vos réactions face à certaines situations auxquels vous serez confronté en tant que Jedi._ »

« _Oh… je vois._ »

« _Tout bien réfléchi, nous verrons ça demain. Tu dois être fatigué après toute cette journée. Et sûrement impatiente de découvrir tes nouveaux appartements. Au fait, voici la carte pour y accéder._ »

Rey saisit la petite carte électronique et la fourra dans une des poches de son sac. Elle ne l'avoua pas mais fut soulagée de pouvoir quitter l'Académie. Elle avait assez passé d'épreuves pour aujourd'hui et un peu de tranquillité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, rencontrer autant de personnes était plus fatigant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle qui était habitué à la solitude et aux mêmes visages des passants de Niima, croiser autant de monde d'un seul coup était inaccoutumé. Se retrouver seule lui ferait sans doute du bien. Après avoir remercié Luke, Rey entreprit de partir pour de bon quand à nouveau, le vieil homme l'appela par son prénom. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un objet enveloppé dans un drap :

« _Je pense que cela t'appartient._ »

Il souleva les rebords du drap et laissa apparaître le métal brillant du sabre laser.

« _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il soit avec moi. Et puis, je ne sais même pas m'en servir._ » se justifia Rey.

« _Tu sauras, bientôt. »_ la corrigea-t-il en souriant. _« Ce sabre, il s'est tourné vers toi pour une raison. Il est à toi_. »

Luke n'avait pas de mal à trouver les bons mots pour convaincre Rey. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait placé énormément d'espoirs et de confiance en cet homme. Il était celui qui était venu la sortir de l'enfer de sable et bientôt, il serait celui qui retrouverait la trace de ses parents. Elle croyait en lui. Alors elle s'approcha et prit l'arme dans sa main, espérant un jour avoir autant confiance en elle que Luke en avait pour elle.

Cette fois, elle partit pour de bon, elle, son sac en bandoulière, son bâton sur l'épaule et son sabre à la main.

Quelques mètres plus loin, au détour d'un couloir, elle fut violemment stoppée par quelqu'un, comme si elle avait foncé droit dans un mur. Elle manqua de tomber au sol mais reprit ses appuis au dernier moment.

« _Je suis désolée, je ne…_ »

Figée. Elle ne bougea plus. Ses lèvres restant à demi ouvertes sur des mots qui ne résonnaient plus.

La personne avec qui elle était rentrée en collision n'était autre que Ben Solo. Si quelques heures plus tôt elle avait ressenti l'envie de discuter avec lui à propos de ce qui s'était passé, à l'instant précis, elle n'osait rien dire. Les mots s'étaient envolés.  
En réalité, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de cette manière-là, ni à ce moment. Elle se maudit pour être aussi maladroite.  
Si proche d'elle, elle devait admettre qu'il était vraiment grand, le genre de grandeur qui lui collait l'étiquette du dominateur.

Plus que la gêne, une autre chose l'empêchait de bouger.

Il l'a regardé, brusquement, comme on trébuche.

Et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur de ses yeux la laissa de marbre. Derrière un masque d'indifférence, elle y décela de la… douleur. Elle connaissait ce regard, cette lueur éteinte qu'on pense parfois indécelable et inexistante. Mais Rey n'était pas n'importe qui, elle voyait exactement la peine au fond des abysses. Et ça lui brisa le cœur d'y lire tant de tristesse.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là à se regarder dans ce couloir de lumières. Ben semblait tout autant surpris de la voir ici. Puis il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main et soudainement, le ciel dégagé avait tourné à l'orage, les traits de son visage se durcir comme si sa peau se transformait en pierre.

« _Ben !_ »

Il détourna le regard pour voir son oncle l'appeler au loin, le ton de sa voix laissait à penser qu'il ne devait pas traîner s'il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Il ne perdit pas de temps et contourna Rey comme si elle n'était qu'un simple obstacle sur son chemin, lui donnant au passage un coup d'épaule. Étrangement, cela fit un peu de peine à Rey, qu'il ne la regarde pas une dernière fois. Elle poursuivit sa route vers la sortie, toute chamboulée, ses pensées rivées sur cet étrange homme. Autour de lui volaient un tas de mystères et elle avait l'étrange envie de passer à travers ces couches pour voir ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à son nouveau chez elle lui parut plutôt court. Elle avait eu tellement de quoi se divertir sur son chemin qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué être arrivée avant de voir l'insigne de la Nouvelle République sur la façade du building avec à côté, une inscription argentée « _Omega_ ». Elle était impressionnée, elle allait vraiment habiter ici ?! Le bâtiment était haut, refait à neuf, recouvert d'une peinture noire et aux designs épurés. À côté des hauts buildings il ne pouvait rivaliser mais tout de même, il fallait avouer qu'il avait une certaine classe au milieu des anciens édifices. Il avait été construit dans une petite rue tranquille, à quelques pas de la grande avenue.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à l'aide de la carte et Rey rentra à petits pas dans ce logement trop grand pour elle. Elle passa un certain temps à chercher quelle porte correspondait à sa carte électronique. Après avoir fait quelques étages, elle trouva enfin le bon numéro et posa la carte face au lecteur placé à droite de la porte blindé. Comme par magie, celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle se souleva, Rey eut un moment d'absence, ses pieds semblaient scellés au sol. Devant elle se trouvait le début d'un petit couloir donnant sur une chambre entièrement meublée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, elle découvrit une salle de bain si brillante qu'on aurait dit que personne n'y avait encore touché, une kitchenette dotée d'un tout nouveau four à ions permettant de faire cuire n'importe quel aliment en moins d'une minute et enfin, un petit balcon donnant sur les rues. Mais elle n'en avait que faire du luxe des meubles, son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers le robinet. Elle l'ouvrit et un sourire enfantin naquit sur ses lèvres face à l'eau ruisselante. Elle était excitée comme jamais, si heureuse d'avoir un nouveau toit solide et neuf sur sa tête. Le lit était mille fois plus confortable que sa couchette de fortune, il n'y avait pas à débattre. Elle laissa le matelas prendre la forme de son dos et ferma les yeux un instant, tout était silencieux et doux. Elle devait être en train de rêver, l'inverse était impossible.

Un bruit au loin la fit sursauter soudainement. Elle s'approcha de la porte mais celle-ci étant beaucoup trop épaisse, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le couloir. Elle hésita puis prise de curiosité, elle finit par appuyer sur le bouton pour découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière la porte.

Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme, gobelet de café à la main, en train d'essayer d'attraper sa carte dans ce même gobelet tout en tenant maladroitement une pile de bouquins sous son bras. Sa chemise blanche était immaculée de petits points marron, signe de ses tentatives de repêchages. La couleur de sa peau était semblable à celle du café encore fumant dans sa main.

« _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, franchement_ ! » annonça-t-il en regardant Rey avec une pointe d'ironie dans son regard et un sourire malin aux lèvres.

« _Un peu d'aide ?_ » proposa-t-elle.

« _Volontiers !_ »

Elle lui ôta les livres des bras pour qu'il puisse attraper plus facilement la carte noyée dans le liquide noir. Il la sortit, l'air complètement dégoûté devant le petit bout électronique dégoulinant.

« _Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Elle doit être complètement foutue !_ »

« _La seule chose de foutue ici c'est ta chemise. La carte est en acier inoxydable, la puce à l'intérieur ne craint pas les liquides, c'est un simple codage._ »

Curieux, il passa la carte encore trempée devant le biper et la porte se déclencha automatiquement.

« _Je me sens encore plus idiot maintenant. Merci… ?_ » il tendit sa seule main propre et serra la main de Rey.

« _Rey. Je m'appelle Rey._ »

« _Moi c'est Finn, et je suis visiblement ton nouveau voisin. Si tu ne portais pas cette tenue, j'aurais parié que tu étais étudiante à Téoma, une vraie scientifique !_ »

« _Disons que je m'y connais plutôt bien en électronique._ » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« _C'est bon à savoir ! Tu viens d'arriver ?_ »

« _Tout juste, je suis arrivée ce matin. Je dois avoir l'air complètement paumée pour que tu me fasses cette réflexion ?_ »

« _Non non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas courant de voir de nouveaux étudiants de l'Académie Jedi arriver si…_ »

« _Vieux ? Tu peux le dire !_ »

Ils riaient joyeusement face aux pics de l'un et de l'autre. La connexion passait plutôt bien entre elle et Finn, elle l'appréciait déjà.

« _Bon, je pense que ce café est bon pour la poubelle. Tout comme la chemise. J'avais rendez-vous avec une amie, un changement s'impose._ »

« _Oh, un rendez-vous important ?_ »

« _Pour elle, pas pour moi._ »

« _Aïe._ »

« _Comme tu dis oui… Tient, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Je pourrais te faire découvrir tous les coins sympas de la ville et en contrepartie, tu pourrais m'aider à me défaire de cette situation._ »

Devant l'expression de Finn, Rey ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter. Et si la fatigue s'était fait ressentir quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait vite disparu. Finn semblait être quelqu'un de bien, empoté mais avec un bon sens de l'humour. Et puis, elle allait habiter juste à côté de lui pendant un petit moment alors autant se mettre en bon terme tout de suite.

Il s'excusa, reprit ses livres et partit passer une nouvelle chemise propre.

* * *

« _Allez viens Rey, on n'a pas une minute à perdre !_ »

Finn semblait si enthousiaste à l'idée de servir de guide à la toute nouvelle arrivée que cela amusait Rey. Ils marchèrent le long des remparts avec toute la légèreté que la brise du soir pouvait leur offrir. Elle se laissait promener à travers les parcs fleuris et les rues bruyantes. Ce n'était pas un bruit dérangeant, c'était la musique d'une ville qui battait jovialement. En son cœur, les habitants parlaient fort entre les éclats de rire et les musiques émanant des cantinas. Rey aimait ça. Entendre le bonheur siffler sa mélodie.

Finn quant à lui, s'était transformé en vrai guide touristique. Il faisait l'apologie de tout ce qu'avait construit la Nouvelle République pour redonner à cette ville toute sa beauté et sa puissance.

« _Tu as l'air de vraiment croire en ce système_. » remarqua Rey.

« _J'y crois oui. Je leur dois beaucoup. Je ne suis pas né ici mais sur un autre système, à Nam Chorios. La politique locale de là-bas avait réduit à néant tous nos droits et nos libertés. Alors que je n'avais que 9 ans, j'étais déjà forcé à passer mes journées dans le noir au fond des grottes pour déterrer des matières premières que les politiciens revendaient à prix d'or pour s'enrichir plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où la Nouvelle République est arrivée dans ces énormes vaisseaux et nous a libérés. Ils ont proposé à ma mère de prendre en charge ma scolarité et nous ont aidés à nous installer sur cette planète. Ce jour-là, ils ont sauvé un paquet de monde._ » Finn portait dans sa voie tous les rouages de l'émotion.

L'histoire de Finn la toucha. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'en entendre qui finit si bien. Plus les heures avançaient et plus l'image de la Nouvelle République s'enjolivait à ses yeux. Mais quelque chose sonnait mal, Rey avait vu trop d'horreurs dans cette galaxie pour penser que le nouveau système était purement et simplement bon. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à déterrer, ils avaient beau être élégant en surface, en profondeur se cachait toujours une dure vérité. Sans profits, personne ne tendait la main.

Au regret des deux camarades, leur balade nocturne prit fin à l'instant où les lettres illuminées par des néons affichèrent « _Chalmun_ » sur la devanture d'une petite maison en bois. De l'extérieur, la cantina cachait bien son jeu et paressait calme. À l'intérieur c'était une toute autre chose, la totalité des tables semblaient prises par des gens tous aussi uniques les uns que les autres. Rey y reconnut des iktotchis, des rodiens mais aussi des twi'leks et des zabraks. La cantina était un rassemblement festif de différentes ethnies. L'ambiance était tout aussi chaleureuse que la température du lieu. Cela fit du bien à Rey de retrouver un peu de chaleur autant humaine que physique. Elle ne savait pas si cela se voyait mais elle avait constamment la chair de poule depuis qu'elle avait quitté Jakku. S'acclimater aux températures d'Hanna City prendrait sans doute un certain temps.

Rey suivait Finn entre les gens et les chaises, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à une table où une jeune femme, les cheveux noirs relevés en queue de cheval était assise, seule. Rey se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, et si elle prenait mal le fait que Finn ne soit pas venu seul ? Ce dernier étreignit la jeune femme et se tourna pour présenter Rey.

« _Rose, je te présente ma toute nouvelle voisine, Rey !_ »

« _Woh ! Ta voisine est une future Jedi ? Tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement maintenant !_ »

Ouf. Visiblement Rose ne semblait pas irriter de sa présence, au contraire.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter avec enthousiasme. Rose semblait curieuse de connaître d'où venait Rey. Elle leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes son histoire, et comment s'était passé cette journée complètement folle. Bien sûr, elle omit quelques détails et garda pour elle le nom du jeune homme qui l'intriguait plus que jamais.

Elle apprécia que Rose et Finn ne posèrent pas de questions plus indiscrètes, ils l'écoutèrent attentivement et semblèrent heureux pour elle. Aussi, ils la rassurèrent en lui expliquant que la vie ici était vraiment agréable. Le fait que le Sénat Galactique s'y soit installé avait bien aidé.

Ils commandèrent des verres de bière trandoshanne et Rey apprit que Finn étudiait en sciences humaines dans le but d'aider les gens tandis que Rose s'intéressait aux sciences technologiques. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le premier jour de la rentrée à l'Académie, Finn s'était perdu et était rentré dans la mauvaise salle de cours. Il avait passé 4h, assis sur une chaise à écouter un professeur blablater des prouesses de la science d'aujourd'hui et n'avait pas osé quitter la salle car il était beaucoup trop gêné pour avouer qu'il s'était trompé en beauté. Rose avait remarqué à son air complètement choqué face aux vocabulaires spécifiques et avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Elle l'avait charrié et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les heures défilèrent et les verres se vidèrent. Rey fut contrainte d'avouer que la bière avait vraiment un goût atroce à la première gorgée, un mélange de levures de pain et de seigles séchés, et puis bizarrement, elle ne s'était plus arrêtée d'en boire.

Cependant, la fatigue finit par gagner du terrain et les paupières de Rey semblèrent horriblement lourdes. Elle en était presque triste d'être fatiguée tant la soirée était agréable. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient capables de parler pendant aussi longtemps de tout et de rien, et d'en rire bêtement.

Finalement, ils décidèrent que l'heure était venue pour eux de rentrer. Rose partit rejoindre ses appartements, heureuse d'avoir fait la rencontre de Rey. Finn et sa voisine s'éloignèrent à l'opposé direction l'Oméga.

« _Rose est vraiment adorable. Et puis, elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier._ »

« _Je l'apprécie énormément aussi mais j'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas les mêmes intentions…_ »

« _Tu devrais probablement lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'imagine trop de choses._ »

« _Je sais, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui avouer qu'elle est juste une bonne amie et rien de plus._ »

« _Sois honnête, et n'oublie pas d'omettre que tu tiens vraiment à elle_. »

« _Tu as raison, c'est juste que… J'ai peur de gâcher notre relation en lui avouant que quelqu'un d'autre me plaît._ »

Rey se demanda si cela était dû aux effets de l'alcool ou si elle avait acquis le statut de confidente pour Finn. Dans tous les cas, le fait qu'il se confesse à cœur ouvert lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle retint sa curiosité et ne demanda pas qui était la personne en question. Il lui en parlerait quand l'envie lui prendra. Le reste de la route fut animé par leurs débats sur comment Finn devrait si prendre. Ça amusait Rey de lui donner des conseils alors qu'elle n'y connaissait strictement rien mais elle avait l'impression d'aider Finn et c'est ce qui comptait.

Le chemin du retour fut étrangement plus long qu'à l'allée mais ils finirent par atteindre leur domicile sans embauches, accompagnés par la lumière de la lune. C'était sans compter sur Finn qui, devant sa porte, regarda Rey pétrifié.

« _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » demanda-t-elle devant l'expression terrifiante de son ami.

« _Merde. Je crois que j'ai oublié ma carte à l'intérieur !_ »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main devant son visage, écroulée de rire. Il était VRAIMENT étourdi. Il commença à se palper le corps à la recherche de la fameuse carte. Puis il lâcha un râle de satisfaction lorsque sa main sentit la forme rectangulaire de l'objet désiré. Rey en rigola encore plus.

« _Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher avant de continuer cette journée, je suis maudit !_ »

« _Pas si maudit que ça puisque tu m'as rencontré._ »

« _Tu marques un point, bonne nuit Rey._ »

« _Bonne nuit Finn._ »

Rey rentra dans sa chambre, elle ne prit même pas le temps de fermer les rideaux et s'effondra sur son lit, sa tenue de Padawan encore sur elle. À peine avait-elle les yeux fermés que Morphée l'arracha à la réalité, lui octroyant un peu de repos. Elle ne s'était jamais endormie si vite, le cœur chaud, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Il aimait la nuit.

À l'heure où les ombres dominent sur les lumières, il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, l'obscurité devenait son masque naturel. Les âmes s'endormaient et il ne restait plus que lui. Il se sentait seul mais c'était une solitude temporaire et rassurante, quelques heures plus tard et le monde se réveillerait. Mais pas lui. Il s'était endormi il y a bien longtemps et plus rien ne semblait vivre dans sa poitrine, excepté les traces d'un désir glorieux. Dans le noir, les coups et les larmes ne se voyaient pas, il n'avait plus à les cacher.

Il aimait la nuit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant. Un silence qu'on ne peut retrouver le jour. Une sensation d'épaisseur et de lourdeur difficile à définir. Une impression de finitude. Il aimait attendre le lever du jour, voire d'un coup la ville s'éveiller. Il était plus raisonnable de rester debout la nuit qu'à terre le jour.

Il marchait, l'âme lourde vers son objectif. Concentré, il était. L'air serein, déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas une mission compliquée qu'on lui avait assignée mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins importante. Étrangement, il appréhendait de faire face à son opposant. Mais les émotions étaient fugaces, il le savait alors il ravala toutes sensations et se focalisa sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois terminé, les choses iraient peut-être mieux. Cela marquerait le début d'une nouvelle ère. L'échec n'était pas envisageable.

Il arriva au lieu escompté et entreprit d'escalader la façade. Sa cape noire se confondait trop bien avec la couleur du bâtiment. Personne n'observait et personne ne le verrait. Il escalada agilement la rembarre et observa l'intérieur à travers la grande baie vitrée.

La lune était pleine ce soir-là.

Un nuage solitaire passa devant l'astre de la nuit. Lorsqu'il daigna s'éloigner, la lumière pénétra dans l'appartement et il la vit. Elle. Allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée, encore toute habillée. Son visage semblait calme, relaxée. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais et se reconcentra. C'est là qu'il le vit : son objectif. L'objet était là, à quelques mètres, posé sur un meuble.

L'homme au masque de fer commença à crocheter la serrure de la porte-fenêtre, l'œil toujours rivé sur la belle endormie. Finalement, après quelques secondes de concentration, la sécurité céda et l'homme était libre de pénétrer à l'intérieur. C'est à pas de loup qu'il entra, le regard obnubilé par l'objet. Il s'en approcha lentement, délectant le moment où il poserait sa main gantée dessus. Il approcha ses doigts avec une finesse qu'il ne lui correspondait pas et au moment où enfin, il allait l'attraper, la jeune femme endormie se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna, et lui fit face. Elle resta figée face à la silhouette sombre. Puis en une fraction de seconde, elle empoigna son bâton qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle. Il mit un temps à réagir mais finit par décrocher son sabre de sa ceinture et l'alluma. La lumière rouge avait remplacé les lueurs blanches qu'émettait la lune insoucieuse. En un instant, la jeune femme s'était transformée en tigresse, ses pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, en position d'attaque, l'arme longue pointé vers l'intrus. Elle fonça vers lui, prenant le dessus. Dès lors, le combat commença. Elle était agile, souple et rapide. Mélangeant les attaques au corps aux protections aériennes. Mais sa maigre défense ne faisait pas le poids contre la violence de l'arme de son adversaire. L'homme finit par couper le bâton en deux parties égales. Elle eût un moment de recul puis elle reprit en main les deux bouts. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit pourquoi l'ombre s'était aventuré chez elle : il voulait récupérer le sabre laser que Luke lui avait rendu. Ce masque l'empêchait de voir qui il était et provoquait une certaine crainte. Sa rage prit le dessus sur la peur.

Il saisit l'arme et reçut comme punition un violent coup aux côtes. La jeune femme aux triples chignons n'était pas prête de s'avouer vaincue. Il avait beau fendre l'air de sa lame rouge, il n'osait porter le coup fatal. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de recevoir une pluie de coups. Un coup de coude lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure et elle sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle retenait sa respiration à chaque fois où la lame frôlait sa peau.

Elle connaissait une parade et lorsque le bon moment fut venu, elle n'hésita pas à l'enchaîner. Son adversaire était bien plus fort qu'elle, mais il fallait qu'elle tente le coup. Elle bloqua son poignet de ses deux bâtons, le fit pivoter à 180° et enroula ses jambes autour de son buste. Surprit, ses gestes furent bloqués et il tomba à terre. Elle en profita pour récupérer le sabre laser et rassembla suffisamment de courage pour l'allumer. Son air féroce se dévoila sur son visage bleuté, les dents apparentes et les cheveux collés au front, la rage se lisait dans ses pupilles sombres. Mais il était trop fort, bien trop fort.

En seulement quelques secondes il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus. Quelques entrechoquements de sabre avaient été suffisants pour qu'il la fasse battre en retrait sur le balcon. Il la contourna et bloqua tous ses mouvements, une main serrant sa taille et une autre tenant le sabre rouge sang sous sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la froideur du masque contre sa peau et entendre son souffle saccadé rythmer avec le sien.

Mais il ne bougea pas. La lame continua de danser dangereusement contre son cou et rien ne se passait. Elle avait pourtant fermé les yeux et ravaler sa salive, pensant cet instant être le dernier. Mais il était trop lâche pour ça.

La lame bleue rencontra son opposé et sa pointe traversa la visière du masque lorsque Rey se retourna agilement, se défaisant de l'étreinte du combat. L'homme vêtu de noir s'était baissé pour éviter le coup mais en vain. Lorsqu'il releva le visage, son masque était fêlé au niveau de son œil droit.

Et dans l'éclat lunaire, elle vit. Elle reconnut. La douleur et la tristesse suintante d'un regard abimé. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la paroi de verre, manquant de tomber à terre, la bouche à demi ouverte d'horreur.

« _Toi._ » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

Sa cape dansa dans la nuit claire et il s'envola. La lucidité lui étant revenue, Rey se précipiter vers la rembarre du balcon mais ne vit rien. Il avait disparu. Elle resta là un moment, les yeux dans le vide, la lèvre ensanglantée.

* * *

« _Tu as échoué. Toi, Kylo Ren a échoué face à une débutante, une vulgaire pilleuse d'épaves de pacotille._ »

« _J'étais sur le point de la vaincre, j'avais récupéré le sabre mais elle m'a reconnu. C'était trop dangereux._ »

« _Tu me déçois énormément, mon jeune apprenti._ »

« _Nous nous sommes trompés à son sujet, elle est bien plus puissante qu'il n'y paraît._ »

« _Tu insinues que moi j'ai échoué, moi je suis me suis trompé ?_ »

« _Non Maître, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ » un frisson d'acier courut tout le long de son échine.

« _Ton échec est désolant, j'espère que ta punition te servira de leçon._ »

Il baisse la tête, ses cheveux noirs venant recouvrir et cacher son visage meurtri. Le genou posé à terre, il savait ce qu'il devait endurer pour avoir commis cet échec. Lui qui ne perd face à personne venait d'être assailli de honte devant son Maître. Et il y avait un prix à payer.  
Et tout ne fut plus que douleur et agonie. Seul face à celui qui était supposé être son protecteur, la source de son savoir et l'origine de son pouvoir. Plus les secondes passaient et plus son âme se brisait, ne laissant qu'un vide immense.

Il aimait la nuit.  
Elle le protégeait. Elle effaçait ses larmes. Elle guidait son chemin jusque chez lui, lui offrant encore quelques heures de répit avant que le jour ne daigne se montrer. Il pouvait ôter son masque, se défaire de qui il était.

Ben Solo aimait la nuit mais pas cette nuit, pas cette fois.

* * *

 **Yo !**

 **On commence petit à petit à aller dans une direction précise. Les choses sont encore en train de se poser mais j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. De nouveaux personnages apparaissent petit à petit ! Je viens tout juste de le terminer et j'ai adoré écrire cette fin.  
** **Et vous ? :)**

 **Merci pour les follows et les reviews (si vous saviez la danse de la joie que je fais quand j'actualise mes mails et que je vois le petit mot « review » ! **).**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour créer un compte, qu'on papote un peu ?) :

 **Aria** : Merci de m'avoir rassuré ahah. J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ce chapitre aussi long que le premier mais je pense continuer sur cette quantité de mots et puis tout dépend des scènes et du rythme de l'histoire. J'espère avoir à nouveau piqué ta curiosité, encore merci ! ;)

 **Lilou** : J'ai fait au plus vite pour ne pas trop te faire attendre :p Ne t'en fait pas pour les scènes de boules, ils arriveront en temps voulu et il n'y en aura pas qu'une ) Pour la fréquence de publication, je pense m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce deuxième chapitre, merci pour la review !

 **Lumilove** : Quelles salutations, ça fait plaisir ahah :D Enfin quelqu'un avec qui je suis à 100% d'accord : aucun chapitre n'est trop long ! Effectivement, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment Rey accepterait de suivre Luke. Au début, je pensais la faire patienter et hésiter, et finalement je me suis dit qu'elle allait dans tous les cas accepter sa proposition. Je ne voulais donc pas écrire plusieurs lignes qui ne serviraient à rien puisque tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise oui. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu approuves plusieurs de mes idées ! Je suis impatiente de voir si ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bises et encore merci !


	3. The shadow and the child

_« The monsters were never_

 _under my bed._

 _Because the monsters_

 _were inside my head._

 _I fear no monsters,_

 _for no monsters I see._

 _Because all this time_

 _the monster has been me."_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : The shadow and the child

« _T'a-t-on déjà raconté l'histoire des Chevaliers, Ben ?_ »

« _Quels chevaliers ?_ »

« _Les chevaliers les plus puissants que la galaxie ait jamais connu._ »

« _Non, je ne les connais pas. Qui sont-ils ?_ »

« _On les appelle les Chevaliers de Ren. Pour les gens ordinaires comme ton pauvre père, ils ne sont qu'une légende. L'idée de penser que ces hommes soient bel et bien réels effraye le commun des mortels car ils savent qu'ils ne valent rien face à eux. Mais toi, tu sais que tu n'es pas ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Ma mère dit que j'ai de la chance d'avoir ce don, mais que cela ne me rend pas meilleur que les autres._ »

« _Leia est une très bonne sénatrice, qui n'a aucune idée de l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs._ »

« _Et les Chevaliers, ils savent maîtriser la Force ?_ »

« _Mieux que quiconque._ »

« _Comment ? Comment ont-ils réussi à devenir les plus forts ?_ »

« _Mh.. Je ne sais pas si tu es de taille à entendre cette histoire, tu n'es qu'un enfant après tout._ »

« _Un enfant pas si ordinaire, vous l'avez dit vous-même._ »

« _Tu marques un point, Jeune Solo. C'est d'accord, je t'explique leur histoire, mais surtout, ne m'interrompt pas et garde cela pour toi, ta mère serait triste d'entendre que tu n'as pas été un garçon sage. Et puis… Ce sera notre petit secret à nous :_

À l'aube du temps, alors qu'un milliard d'étoiles n'avaient pas encore vu le jour, la Force se révéla chez plusieurs personnes faisant d'eux des êtres d'exception, des hommes à part. Parmi eux, un petit groupe au nombre de 7 décida d'apprendre à la maîtriser à bon escient en développant leur capacité. Leur technique de combat était imparable mais elle possédait tout de même des failles qui leur valaient des défaites et leur coûtaient du temps.

Jusqu'au jour où le plus puissant d'entre tous, fou de rage et d'amour tua toute sa famille ainsi que sa bien-aimée. Alors il comprit que laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle de sa personne lui permettait d'acquérir un pouvoir bien plus grand. Ainsi, la Force dévoila un nouveau versant : le côté obscur.

Le groupe en devinrent les gardiens une fois qu'ils eurent compris que ce côté était bien plus prometteur, il leur permit de vaincre tout ceux qui se postaient sur leur chemin. Ils durent renoncer à ce qui les empêchaient d'atteindre les sommets, utiliser à bien leurs peurs les plus coriaces, faire profit de toute la puissance de leurs sentiments pour décupler leurs pouvoirs et non pas les réfréner, affronter leurs démons les plus grands, oublier tout ce qui faisait d'eux des piètres humains avec des points faibles. Ils se livrèrent corps et âme à l'attrait de l'obscurité.

La vengeance, la passion, la haine, la rage étaient leurs armes les plus meurtrières. Personne n'était à la hauteur de les vaincre, les combattre en duel ne faisait que les énerver davantage, les rendant plus fort encore. Alors, ils tuèrent et massacrèrent ceux qui s'élevaient face à leur grandeur.

Et ils purent instaurer l'ordre qu'ils souhaitaient voir dans la galaxie.

Lorsque les habitants les voyaient arriver, ils les confondaient généralement avec des chevaliers à cause de leurs sabres laser. À l'époque, personne ne connaissait la provenance de cette arme. Alors par habitude, on les appela les Chevaliers de Ren car à leur tête, le plus puissant d'entre tous se nommait

 **Kylo Ren**.

C'était un redoutable chevalier, tout aussi redoutable que ton grand-père _.»_

 _« Mon grand-père ? Vous l'avez connu ? Lui aussi était un chevalier ? Maman ne veut pas me parler de lui ! »_

 _« Non, il était un Sith. Mais cette histoire je te la conterais une autrefois. »_

 _« Oh… »_

 _« Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais devenir comme eux. Tu pourrais être ce Kylo Ren. Tu n'imagines pas l'immensité de ses pouvoirs… »_

 _« Le côté obscur de la Force c'est ça ? »_

 _« Je te montrerai, Ben, ce qu'est le côté obscur de la Force. »_

Une voix au loin s'éleva _: « Je suis rentrée ! »._ Elle pénétra dans la pièce où l'homme et l'enfant étaient assis. Embrassant sur le front le plus jeune, elle s'adressa au plus âgé : _« Vraiment, merci de l'avoir gardé. Il ne vous a pas trop embêté ? Je sais que ce n'est pas votre rôle mais vous étiez la seule personne à laquelle je pouvais demander. »_ Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés : _« Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre, Ben ? J'ai besoin de discuter avec Snoke à propos de cet accord. »_

L'enfant les laissa débattre tranquillement de toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne comprenait rien et rejoignit sa chambre. Encore tremblant et l'esprit embrouillé de questions, il réunit ses petits stormtoopers et imagina qu'ils étaient des Chevaliers et qu'il était leur Chef.

Ainsi, lentement et presque avec délicatesse, le démon posa son emprunte au fer rouge. Il venait d'amorcer son attaque, créer les prémices de son projet macabre.  
Et l'enfant était trop jeune, trop naïf, trop seul…  
La petite voix naquit dans son esprit devenant de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute, plus forte et plus grave. La noirceur prit sa place et l'occupa jusqu'à la posséder dans son intégralité, ne laissant plus rien. Elle détruisit petit à petit les espoirs et l'insouciance des rêves paisibles et les remplaça par des images sombres et monstrueuses jusqu'à faire flancher ses pensées, jusqu'à faire dysfonctionner les neurones pour ne plus voire lucidement.  
Un être étranger faisait lentement irruption dans ce corps encore juvénile. Et cet être était bien trop grand et trop encombrant à transporter. Il pesait lourd et faisait mal. Et l'hôte ne pouvait plus respirer, plus rêvasser, plus dormir, plus sourire. Personne ne le protégea du mal invisible, on le laissa seul avec ce loup et la douleur n'en fut que plus vive.  
Tout n'était plus que noirceur et souffrance. Tout se brisa.

Mais peut-être un jour, l'enfant deviendrait-il Chevalier ?

Peut-être un jour, tout ça n'aura pas été fait en vain ?

Tu devras être solide qu'il disait…

* * *

L'œil grand ouvert, la pupille dilatée, elle guettait. Le moindre bruit, peu importe son origine, la faisait frémir et sursauter. Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, prête à bondir, à l'apparence d'une vraie sauvage. Il lui aura finalement fallu plusieurs minutes pour assimiler le fait que l'ombre noire ne reviendrait pas. En tout cas pas cette nuit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son sommeil ne se prolongerait pas dans les heures qui suivent. Son cerveau venait de rétrograder l'action de dormir tout en bas de la liste de ses priorités. Sa fréquence cardiaque ainsi que l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines l'empêcheraient de fermer l'œil. Elle dut dire adieu au repos qui fut de courte durée et espérer tenir la journée sans s'écrouler de fatigue.

Elle était restée un long moment, assise parterre contre son lit bien trop mou pour elle.  
Elle avait pris le temps de rassembler ses pensées, trouver un ordre logique à tous ces évènements qui s'enchaînaient sans aucune maîtrise ni rationalité. Puis plus sa réflexion avançait et plus elle paniquait : les questions s'acharnèrent, son souffle s'intensifia, son cœur battait sous sa peau enflammée et ses doigts tremblaient frénétiquement. Tant bien que mal, elle retenait les larmes de s'échapper et ravalait les sanglots qui s'accompagnaient de cris larmoyants. Elle était là, seule, sur une planète qui n'était pas la sienne, enfermée dans le silence de la nuit. Le silence est le plus cruel support de la panique il fait du doute une hantise, de l'obscurité une claustrophobie.

Et dans ces moments, on agit par réflexe. Comme si un incendie s'était déclenché, on a plus qu'une seule chose en tête : s'enfuir. S'écarter du danger qui nous veut du mal. Ça doit être une question de survie sans doute, un acte purement humain qu'on prodigue sans s'en rendre compte car irrationnellement, on tente de se protéger des autres, et même si parfois les autres, c'est nous.  
Alors elle ôta maladroitement ses habits d'apprentie Jedi et s'écroula au sol à la recherche de ses vieux vêtements du désert. Mais son regard trouva autre chose. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur le sabre laser, comme s'il était apparu devant elle pour la stopper dans son état de furie. Ce foutu sabre.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça : partir.

Évidemment qu'elle était assez douée pour trouver le moyen de rentrer chez elle. Mais elle abandonnerait trop gros ici. Elle perdrait la chance de connaître enfin qui sont ses parents, et où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, pourquoi la vie les avait séparés.  
Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Chandrila, pas parce qu'un ténébreux aux yeux sombres avait décidé de piquer une crise pour récupérer son jouet.

Alors elle resterait et demain, elle mettrait les choses aux claires.

Merde. Elle avait vraiment l'air ridicule écroulée parterre, à moitié déshabillée, sa chemise glissant sur son épaule nue frissonnante, la lèvre en sang et les yeux rougies. C'était comme se réveiller, sortir de cet état de transe et prendre conscience qu'on vient de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide. Et on se trouve lamentable. Et plus on reste ainsi, à se regarder comme tel et pire c'est. Alors elle trouva le courage de se lever et de se rhabiller. Puis elle entreprit de ranger les dégâts qu'avait causé l'affrontement nocturne, un mouchoir dans la bouche pour tenter de stopper le saignement de sa lèvre ouverte qui ne voulait pas arrêter de couler.

Mais quand plus rien n'était à remettre à sa place, les lampadaires encore allumés dans les rues sombres lui communiquèrent l'heure encore hâtive. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle eut l'idée d'aller toquer à la porte de son voisin pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.  
Elle hésita longuement, décida de sortir dans le couloir, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tourna en rond. Elle n'osait pas le réveiller pour une chose pareille. Il la trouverait sans doute étrange, mal polie et complètement folle. Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant… Il semblait prêt à écouter sa vie sans intérêt et ses doutes bénins. Elle avait besoin de lui, d'un ami.

Alors, elle ravala son angoisse et agit sans réfléchir. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça pour trouver du courage : oublier la petite voix qui la faisait douter et agir sans réfléchir. Le temps qu'il vienne ouvrir fut un réel supplice : elle eut l'occasion de repenser 1 000 fois à pourquoi elle n'aurait pas dû le déranger à 5h du matin. Et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Finn, les yeux encore collés. Pourtant, à la minute où il vit l'expression de sa voisine, il changea immédiatement de comportement et eut l'air bien réveillé.

« _Rey ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« _Je… J'suis vraiment désolée de te déranger à cette heure mais… J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est sans doute absurde et je t'ai réveillée, je n'aurais pas dû, je…_ »

« _Eh ! On se calme, il y aucun problème. Tu as très bien fait. Maintenant tu vas venir prendre un café et te mettre au chaud car on se les pèle dans ce coulard._ »

Finn réussit à la faire sourire. Et ainsi, ils discutèrent jusqu'au lever du jour. Il l'écouta patiemment et avec la plus grande attention, trouva les mots justes et proposa des solutions pour l'aider. Mais sa simple présence suffisait à procurer un énorme bien à Rey. Elle avait beau avoir plusieurs raisons pour quitter cet endroit, Finn en était une bonne pour y rester.

On lui avait offert des habits, une bourse, un appartement, des études mais de tout ce qu'elle s'était vu hériter, son plus beau cadeau fut de découvrir ce qu'était l'amitié.

* * *

 _Le soleil se leva accompagné de nuages solitaires. Le jour balaya la nuit, ses peurs et ses démons avec._

Ensemble, ils attendirent sagement que l'aurore vienne pointer le bout de son nez. Ils avaient longtemps discuté à propos de la famille de Rey et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'elle devait aller parler à Luke afin d'être sûr que les recherches vont bon train. Quant au problème nommé Solo… Rey avait gardé confidentiel ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pu comprendre la situation. Et puis, Finn se serait sans doute affolé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu faire irruption dans l'immeuble hautement sécurisé qu'était l'Oméga. Le mêler à tout cela était dangereux et c'était de loin ce qu'elle souhaitait pour lui. Alors elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'en rester là, ce qui était déjà énormément pour elle. En évoquant l'absence de ses parents et sa vie sur Jakku, Rey avait fait de Finn son confident, la seule personne qui la connaisse aussi bien. Lui aussi s'était confié, sur sa mère et sur son enfance au fond des grottes. Finalement, peut-être Rey garderait un bon souvenir de cette nuit.

Elle remercia infiniment son nouvel ami et se surprit même à lui donner une accolade, elle qui détestait le contact physique. Elle retourna dans ses appartements et fit le point sur ce dont elle avait besoin pour suivre cette journée avec seulement 3h de sommeil au compteur.

Une douche. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

À ses yeux, pouvoir se laver sans limite de temps et d'eau, était un luxe qu'on se devait d'apprécier de la première jusqu'à la dernière goutte écoulée. Elle passa un temps fou à tenter de régler la température de l'eau à cause de tous ces boutons qui déclenchaient un tas de jets d'eau de tous les côtés. Finalement, elle se persuada que l'eau froide avait de nombreuses vertus et qu'elle apprécierait davantage l'eau chaude une fois qu'elle aurait demandé à Finn le mode d'emploi de cette satanée douche aux 1 000 jets d'eau inutiles.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'Oméga, la fine brise d'air lui rappela à quel point cette planète était froide (ou en tout cas plus froide que Jakku). Il était encore tôt dans la cité et elle en profita pour aller prendre l'air avant de rejoindre l'Académie. Plus les pas augmentaient et plus une petite boule nerveuse apparaissait au creux de son estomac. Si l'envie de parler avec ce Ben Solo s'était fait ressentir la veille, désormais elle priait le ciel pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Un tas de questions avait fait surface : Était-il un traitre ? Pourquoi voulait-il récupérer le sabre laser ? Luke était-il au courant de ses agissements ? Et surtout, quel comportement était-elle censée adopter à la suite de tout cela ? Était-elle supposée en parler avec Maître Luke ou avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? Non, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Qui la croirait ? Après tout, elle n'avait vu qu'un œil, qu'un regard triste. Et elle venait juste d'arriver alors que lui, il était le neveu d'un des plus grands Maître Jedi, le fils d'une sénatrice et d'un célèbre contrebandier. Alors qu'elle…

Contre toute attente, ses pas la menèrent rapidement à son école. Elle songea au « test » qu'avait évoqué Luke la veille et prendrait sûrement cela comme une excuse pour expliquer son avance. Le combat qu'elle s'était vu offrir face à Ben l'avait un peu rassurée au passage. Visiblement, elle avait réussi à gagner du terrain et lui assainir un coup qui aurait pu être (presque) fatale. Si elle était parvenue à tenir tête à ce garçon entraîné depuis des années, elle pouvait peut-être se dire qu'elle n'était pas tant une cause perdue après tout… Même si la chance du débutant y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Elle déambula tranquillement dans les couloirs de marbre avec une démarche se voulant calme. Mais tous ceux qu'elle croisait marchaient vite. C'était une grande ville où en journée, tout le monde paressait stressé, en retard et avec un tas de soucis à régler. Rey songea au fait que c'était le mode de vie urbain qui imposait tout cela aux gens et qu'elle ferait attention à ne pas devenir comme ça.

Ne sachant pas trop où se rendre, elle rejoignit la salle dans laquelle elle avait eu cours l'après-midi dernier. Elle se présenta face à l'ouverture mais la porte ne se déclencha pas, signe qu'elle avait été fermée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour changer de lieu, une voix retentit en un écho émanant de la grande salle. Alors Rey se figea, tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, et une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, elle colla son oreille à la porte métallique, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Elle crût reconnaitre Luke parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, un homme sûrement. Puis les voix se clarifièrent, les deux hommes s'étaient sans doute rapprochés de l'entrée. Ainsi Rey put vaguement comprendre quelques mots :

« _Votre sœur a beau avoir une place prestigieuse au sein du Sénat, ses suppositions commencent à faire des remous. Qu'elle prenne garde que ces simples remous ne se transforment pas en tsunami._ »

« _Et si ses accusations s'avéraient vraies ?_ »

« _Alors c'est toute notre démocratie qui est à remettre en cause. Luke, vous êtes le mieux placé pour sentir ce qu'il se cache derrière tout ça… Devons-nous craindre une nouvelle guerre ?_ »

Un long silence remplaça les voix. Rey crût qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau éloignés, frustrant sa curiosité mais finalement, Luke répondit à l'homme d'un ton grave et anxieux :

« _Je crains que nous l'avons toujours été._ »

Rey fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait plus rien. D'après la description de Luke et Finn, elle pensait que la Nouvelle République était plutôt bonne et même si elle n'avait pas encore montré qu'elle pouvait aisément amener justice et paix dans toute la galaxie, elle était forgée sur de bonnes bases, nourrie de bons sentiments et dotée de fortes convictions égalitaires. Pourtant, à écouter la discussion de ces deux hommes, le système était une nouvelle fois tombé dans les conflits. Le mot « guerre » résonnait aux oreilles de Rey. Mais contre qui étions-nous en guerre ? La guerre était synonyme de batailles et de destructions, pourtant, excepté les conflits de bandes, rien à cette échelle ne s'était produit. Voilà plus de 24h qu'elle était arrivée ici et elle allait de surprises en surprises.

Elle sursauta et bondit d'un mètre en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit spontanément. Un grand homme barbu, élégamment habillé, reflétant le haut statue qu'il disposait en sortie, accompagné de Maître Luke. Il regarda Rey puis détourna le regard comme s'il n'avait rien vu du tout. Il salua son compagnon, lui demandant de le tenir informé et s'en alla prestement.

Luke, lui, avait bien remarqué la présence de Rey et lui sourit en signe de salutation.

« _Rey, je suis content que tu sois là en avance. Si tu le veux bien, la salle de test est prête à te recevoir._ _Mais… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre ?_ »

« _Ah ça… Ce n'est rien. Une erreur d'inattention._ » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Luke hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas. Elle se contenta de le suivre tout comme elle l'avait fait la veille, elle appréciait marcher à ses côtés. Il développait tant de sagesse et de bonté qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Après tout, elle n'avait pas hésité à suivre ce parfait inconnu à travers la galaxie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'appelait Luke Skywalker.

« _Alors, tes appartements te conviennent ? Tu ne manques de rien ?_ »

« _Vous rigolez, au contraire, c'est beaucoup trop beau pour moi !_ »

Il sourit face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Elle poursuivit en lui expliquant qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de son voisin, Finn, et qu'il lui avait fait visiter une partie de la ville. Rey pensait que ça rassurait sans doute Maître Luke de savoir qu'elle s'était déjà bien accommodée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle respectait la part de son contrat moral, c'était à lui de respecter le sien maintenant. Elle n'évoqua pas cela tout de suite, elle se dit qu'elle attendrait le bon moment soit quand elle aura fini ce test.

Finalement, après avoir accédé à un sous-sol que Rey n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce démunie de fenêtre et très sobre. Au moment où Rey arriva à cet endroit, un grand frisson la parcourut. Cette partie de l'Académie était bien différente du reste, elle avait un air plus secret et privé, sans doute réservé aux membres Jedi.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un vieil homme aux cheveux tirant vers le blanc mais à l'expression encore jeune et souriante.

« _Rey, je te présente Lor San Tekka, membre de l'Église de la Force. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu réunir de nombreuses traditions et découvrir quelques secrets des anciens Jedi._ »

« _Et ils nous en restent beaucoup à découvrir, vous en êtes la preuve vivante chère Rey._ »

Intriguée, Rey ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui serrer la main en lui rendant son sourire. On pouvait littéralement voir à quel point l'homme était sage et cultivé, pourtant, Rey ne parvint pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il insinuait.

« _Je vais t'expliquer comme va se passer le test des 5. Nous sommes ici dans un Nexus de la Force. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »_ demanda Lor San Tekka.

« _Les nexus sont des jonctions intercellulaires mais j'imagine que dans notre cas, cela n'a rien à voir avec la science._ » répondit Rey.

 _« Et bien détrompes-toi. Le mot nexus fait référence à une connexion. Tout comme les cellules se connectent entre elles, la Force se réunit ici. Derrière cette porte se trouve un point central où toute l'énergie afflux en masse._ »

 _« Que suis-je censé y trouver ? »_

« _Rien et tout._ »

« _Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment._ » admit-t-elle.

« _Suis seulement ton instinct, d'accord ?_ » lui conseilla Luke.

Rey secoua légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'elle prenait en compte sa recommandation.

Elle approcha lentement du sas, y pénétra et regarda une dernière fois les deux hommes avant qu'une grille noire glisse sur la verrière du sas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pivota, cherchant un brin de lumière dans cette sphère plongée dans l'obscurité. Enfin, la grille noire défila en sens inverse, lui permettant de sortir du sas. En un éclair de temps, elle venait de passer d'un monde à un autre.

Elle se retrouva sur une sorte de pont. Rey observa l'environnement avoisinant et ne m'y pas longtemps à réaliser un bilan complet : c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de plafond ou bien qu'il soit bien trop sombre pour qu'on distingue à quelle hauteur il se situait. S'en était à peu près pareil pour le sol sous ses pieds. Elle avança sans comprendre vraiment où elle allait. Seul un étrange sentiment commençait à naître à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Avait-elle peur ? Peut-être. Mais ce n'était qu'un test et rien de tout cela ne pouvait être dangereux. Maître Luke n'était pas loin et pourtant… elle avait l'étrange impression d'être coupée du monde, d'avoir été laissé seule à son propre sort.

Après quelques mètres, Rey atteignit une intersection où trois chemins s'offraient à elle. Elle s'arrêta et étudia les possibilités qui s'avéraient être semblables les unes des autres.

 _Suis ton instinct_.

Elle s'efforça de s'écouter, à entendre l'écho du chant de la vie de ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle, à sentir la Force. Malgré la bonne volonté, elle ne ressentit qu'un courant d'air chaud émanant du couloir de gauche. Sans perdre une minute, elle choisit ce chemin et avança à pas lent, aux aguets.

 _ **Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité.**_

« _Quelle méthode as-tu utilisé pour choisir entre ces 3 chemins ?_ »

Rey se retourna en sursautant. Il avait beau faire sombre, elle crût reconnaître au loin Maître Luke à l'allure toujours droite et calme.

« _C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit de…_ » elle coupa net sa phrase lorsque son interlocuteur sembla avoir disparu. « _Maître ?_ » appela-t-elle.

Elle rebroussa chemin pour tenter de retrouver Luke. Étrangement, elle avait parcouru la distance inverse et ne retrouvait pas le point d'intersection. Le couloir tourna en angle droit pour sortir à nouveau sur un dédale de pont. À l'instant où elle s'y aventura, elle percuta une grande silhouette noire. La collision la fit tomber au sol. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme au masque sombre agrémenté de traits argentés, Rey fut effrayée. Elle recula tant bien que mal sur ses mains et se releva maladroitement. Sans réfléchir, elle s'enfuit pour rejoindre le tunnel de couloir mais l'ombre était bien plus rapide. Il la rattrapa et engagea le combat au corps-à-corps. Or, Rey ne pouvait rien faire, son adversaire menait largement la mêlée.

« _Rey !_ » Luke l'appelait, comme criant à l'aide au fond du couloir.

Elle parvint à contourner l'homme masqué en lui assainissant un coup sur sa visière et courut en suivant l'appel. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui, grâce à la Force la souleva de terre, l'empêchant d'avancer vers Luke. Rey sentit la Force l'étreindre de part en part, violemment, comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient étirés d'un seul coup. Il la projeta au loin, sur un autre croisement de pont. Elle amortit la chute comme elle le pût et se redressa. C'est là qu'elle vit Luke au loin, faire face à Ben toujours masqué et vêtu de noir. C'était donc cela ? Il savait qu'elle passerait ce test et il en a profité pour attaquer Luke. Elle aurait dû prévenir son Maître, l'avertir de la menace que représentait son neveu, maintenant il était trop tard…

 _ **Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance.**_

Soudain, Maître Luke apparut aux yeux de Rey et alluma son sabre laser, se postant en position de défense. Ben approcha férocement, son sabre rouge à la main. Rey voulut crier, l'avertir qui se cachait sous le masque, lui dire de s'enfuir. Mais il était déjà trop tard. En un seul coup, Ben venait de poignarder Luke en pleine poitrine, renversant son corps dans le ravin.

Rey cria d'effroi. Le corps de son Maître était parti, tout comme son espoir de revoir un jour ses parents. Sans lui, elle ne savait plus comment retrouver leur trace.

Ben tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne pouvait voir son expression mais rien que cette vision la fit frémir. Il s'approchait désormais d'elle, sans doute pour refaire ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son oncle.

Rey se releva, se jurant de venger Luke. C'est là qu'elle vit au loin son sabre encore allumé sur le sol grillagé du pont. Un sabre, une pierre. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Elle tendu la main vers le sabre et réunit toutes ses forces pour qu'il vienne à elle. Ben approchait trop rapidement et le temps lui manquait. Le sabre tremblait mais ne voulait pas se soulever de terre. Elle persista une dernière fois mais il était trop tard, elle devait s'enfuir, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'un mélange de vengeance et de colère l'animait. Elle percuta plusieurs barrières délimitant le pont. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et c'est là qu'elle commit une erreur. Faute d'inattention, elle n'avait pas vu que la balustrade s'arrêtait. Sa main postée en éclaireuse devant elle ne trouva pas le métal. Prise de vitesse, elle ne parvint pas à se rattraper et plongea dans le vide.

 _ **Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix.**_

Mais la chute n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait. Elle toucha bien le sol mais ce n'était pas le gouffre, c'était le tapis brodé d'une des salles de l'Académie Jedi. En se relevant, elle entendit plusieurs personnes discuter derrière une porte. Elle reconnut la voix de Lor San Tekka et celle d'une femme :

« _La pauvre fille n'était pas prête pour ce test. Elle manque beaucoup trop d'expérience_. » commenta la femme.

« _Il faudra que je voie pour faire réparer l'appareillage du test de midi-chloriens. Un tel taux est inimaginable, cela ne peut qu'être expliqué par une erreur technique !_ » renchérit Lor San Tekka en riant.

« _Sûrement. Enfin… Elle me fait de la peine. Luke a dû avoir pitié de la voir ainsi : une enfant abandonnée et effrayée._ »

Rey se colla au mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Les mots étaient tranchants et lui firent mal. Mais c'est là qu'elle comprit : tout cela devait être faux. Il y a un instant elle se trouvait sur les ponts et la voilà dans les étages de l'Académie.

 _ **Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie.**_

« _Non… Tout ceci n'est pas réel._ » murmura-t-elle.

Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas Ben de faire son apparition et d'égorger les membres Jedi devant les yeux de Rey. Une fois qu'il les eût achevés, Ben se déplaça vers Rey. Cette dernière, effrayée par la vision des cadavres au sol sortit par une porte et se retrouva sur le pont, à nouveau.

Elle tomba à genoux. Il lui sembla que l'endroit était encore plus noir et froid. Elle tremblait. La voilà, à nouveau, seule et abandonnée. Tout comme elle le fût enfant. Mais un espoir survivait : elle avait déjà été seule par le passé, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Confiante, elle se releva et se dirigea vers une nouvelle issue.

Sortant de l'ombre, Ben Solo se révéla à elle. Rey ne bougea pas. En réalité, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il fût vraiment là. Il devait sûrement n'être qu'une illusion. Il approcha lentement puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. La lumière rouge éclairait son visage.

« _Tu n'es pas ici. Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion._ »

« _Je peux t'assurer que je n'en suis pas une._ » répondit-il d'une voix dématérialisée.

Il pointa son sabre devant ses yeux et le bruit des crépitements semblaient si dangereux, si réel… Tout comme la nuit dernière.

« _As-tu peur de faire face à la mort ?_ » lui demanda-t-il.

« _Je n'ai pas peur._ » répondit-elle en grinçant des dents.

« _C'est pourtant ton destin._ »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle ferma les yeux. L'esprit clair et le cœur certain, elle le laissa abattre son sabre.

 _ **Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force.**_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, l'air semblait s'être réchauffé et l'ambiance était plus lumineuse sur le pont.

Elle s'assit, épuisée par toutes ces épreuves.

« _De grandes craintes tu as fait face, jeune padawan._ »

Rey releva la tête et chercha autour d'elle mais personne ne se trouvait sur le pont.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

« _Un simple guide._ »

Elle se releva et regarda au ciel pour parler à son interlocuteur.

« _Je ne sais pas comment retrouver Maître Luke._ »

« _Les mauvaises questions tu te poses._ »

« _À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas ma présence ici._ »

« _Pourquoi souhaites-tu devenir une Jedi ?_ »

« _Maître Luke pense que j'ai le potentiel d'en devenir une._ »

« _La conviction de ton Maître est ta seule motivation ? L'envie d'aider les gens ne ressens-tu pas ?_ »

« _Bien sûr. J'aiderais toute la galaxie si je le pouvais._ »

« _Que te manque-t-il alors ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas assez puissante. Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire venir ce sabre._ »

« _Synonyme de puissance, la Force n'est pas. Bien assez vite, tu le comprendras. Patience, patience…_ »

« _J'attends depuis si longtemps…_ » répondit-elle, laissant une larme solitaire parcourir sa joue.

« _Devant toi une voie compliquée se présente, padawan. Une Jedi peut-être es-tu déjà…_ »

Une pluie d'étoiles se matérialisa devant ses yeux, si brillantes qu'elle ne put les regarder trop longtemps. Les petites lumières descendirent doucement jusqu'à ses pieds puis se détachèrent les unes des autres, laissant apparaître une pièce en or de crédit impérial.

Elle se baissa pour l'attraper et à l'instant où elle posa les doigts dessus, tout devint noir. Puis la porte du sas s'ouvrit. Elle regarda stupéfaite Luke et Lor San Tekka puis découvrit qu'une troisième personne les avait rejoints. Ben se trouvait au fond de la pièce, collé au mur, les bras croisés, l'air infaillible.

« _Comment te sens-tu ?_ » lui demanda Luke voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

« _Différente. J'ai trouvé ça à l'intérieur._ » répondit-elle en montrant la pièce.

« _Original_. » commenta Luke en souriant.

« _En tout cas, tout semble s'être bien passé_. » annonça Lor San Tekka.

« _Comment savez-vous que j'ai réussi le test ?_ »

« _Ceux qui parviennent à surmonter le test des 5 reviennent toujours avec quelque chose. Chaque objet à sa signification. Si cette pièce ne fait écho à rien pour l'instant, tu comprendras sans doute son sens plus tard._ »

Tout au long de la discussion, Ben n'avait daigné regarder Rey dans les yeux. Quant à elle, elle avait préféré ignorer sa présence. S'en était sûrement mieux ainsi. Le simple fait qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce qu'elle l'horripilait.

Maître Luke lui annonça qu'elle pouvait partir désormais et l'informa que le prochain cours basé sur la technique et l'entraînement aurait lieu le lendemain matin.

« _Avant de partir, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose._ »

Ou comment capter l'attention de Ben Solo en une fraction de seconde. Ils échangèrent un regard, le genre de regard qui vaut mille mots.

« _C'est à propos de mes parents. »_ On aurait presque pu entendre le souffle de soulagement qu'avait émis le garçon au fond de la pièce. _« Vous aviez promis de vous lancer à leur recherche._ »

« _Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. J'ai une piste, mais il me faut du temps Rey._ »

« _Je comprends._ »

« _Ne t'en fais pas. Je te tiendrais au courant une fois que je serais certain de la fiabilité des informations._ »

Elle baissa tristement les yeux et lui sourit en signe de reconnaissance avant de sortir de la petite pièce.

* * *

Le crédit républicain serré dans sa main, elle remonta les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Rey eût l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître et poursuivit sa route quand quelqu'un l'appela par son prénom. Elle fit volte-face et tomba sur Cora.

« _Cora, tu m'as fait peur !_ » déclara Rey, une main posée sur le cœur après avoir sursauté. Cela sembla amuser sa camarade.

« _Je suis désolée, tu marchais vraiment vite !_ » se justifia Cora. _« Alors, raconte-moi comment s'est passé ta journée d'hier._ »

Elles décidèrent de se rendre ensemble jusqu'au parc afin de profiter du beau temps et de leur temps libre.

Cora, en plus d'être extrêmement bavarde, ne cachait pas sa curiosité. Plus leur discussion avançait et mieux Rey comprenait que Cora connaissait quasiment tout le monde sur le campus (ou du moins une bonne partie). Rey lui expliqua en détail sa soirée passée au côté de Finn et de Rose, l'ambiance dans le bar du Calmun et le goût étrange de la bière trandoshanne. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rendent compte.

Cora expliqua à Rey qu'elle venait de la planète Tython, situé dans le noyau profond. Elle n'en a pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs car Maître Luke l'a rapidement trouvé et amené ici sur Chandrila à l'âge de 4 ans, d'où le fait qu'elle connaisse la ville comme sa poche, elle y a passé toute sa vie. C'est une des premières à être devenue padawan au sein de l'Académie.

« _Au fait, je voulais te demander, j'ai entendu dire que ton taux de midi-chloriens était de 15 300._ » dit-elle après s'être pincé les lèvres de curiosité.

« _Qui t'a dit ça ?_ »

« _Un bruit de couloir tu sais, les rumeurs ça va vite. C'est Qiyn qui m'en a parlé et qui lui-même l'a entendu de quelqu'un d'autre etc etc. Alors, c'est vrai ?_ »

« _Oui ça devait être quelque chose comme ça._ »

« _Tu prends ça vraiment à la légère, Rey. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça veut dire ! Ça signifie que tu es la plus forte d'entre nous tous !_ » Cora semblait vraiment heureuse à l'idée que Rey détienne le nouveau record.

« _Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment révélateur. Regarde, tu as bien vu, je n'ai même pas été capable de soulever un p'tit caillou._ »

« _C'est juste de l'entraînement ! D'ailleurs, je veux bien t'aider à rattraper ton retard et en échange tu acceptes de venir dîner avec nous ce soir, deal ?_ »

« _Ça me semble un peu trop facile comme accord mais… deal !_ »

Elles rirent et se tapèrent la main en signe d'accord.

Cora repéra la pièce en or que tenait Rey dans sa main et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait acheter avec. Rey lui expliqua alors qu'elle venait de passer le test des 5.

« _Personne ne garde un très bon souvenir de ce test. Il permet de révéler les inquiétudes qui nous troublent, nous et notre formation tout en se basant sur le mantra du code Jedi. Certains ne le réussissent pas et reviennent les mains vides, tétanisés par la peur. Moi, j'en suis ressorti avec un orbalisk. C'est une sorte de cloporte capable de supporter la pression d'un sabre laser. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi j'avais hérité de cette bestiole mais je l'ai gardé, ça me fait un animal de compagnie si on peut dire._ » elle ria puis reprit son sérieux. « _On évite d'en parler entre nous car on se dit que tout cela est derrière, c'était une épreuve à passer et maintenant on se focalise sur l'avenir. Tout le monde souhaite devenir un grand Jedi mais comme Luke est le seul à être véritablement Maître Jedi, ce n'est pas facile. Ça prend plus de temps._ » _  
_

* * *

Finalement, elles passèrent deux longues heures à parler de sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Les deux jeunes femmes découvrirent qu'elles avaient plus de points communs qu'elles ne le pensaient, à commencer par leur famille. Cora ne connaissait pas ses parents non plus.

Ayant rendez-vous avec d'autres amis, elle dut laisser Rey et écourter leurs passionnantes discussions. Elle lui proposa de la ramener chez elle, ayant un speeder bike, mais la brunette refusa. Elle avait du temps devant elle et comptait bien en profiter pour se dégourdir les jambes plutôt que de rester enfermée dans son appartement.

Cora lui avait parlé d'une petite forêt non loin du parc où elles se trouvaient alors Rey décida de s'y aventurer. Ce qui était agréable avec ce bout de verdure, c'est qu'il suffisait de quelques mètres pour avoir l'impression d'avoir changé de planète. Des inhibiteurs de sons permettaient aux promeneurs de se couper des bruits parasites que la ville en pleine action produisait. Les activistes avaient pris soin de réimplanter de nombreuses espèces dans ce bois de soixante hectares environ. À cette saison, les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuillages orangés, offrant un parterre aux milles couleurs automnales. Ce que Rey apprécia le plus fût le silence, l'endroit était si reposant que pendant un instant, elle en oublia tous ses tracas. Elle déambula sans réel objectif entre les géants Wroshyr, flânant, rêvassant et observant la nature prendre ses droits.

Quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'écarta du chemin principal en la poussant sans ménagement. La personne la saisit à deux mains pour la plaquer contre un arbre, l'empêchant par sa corpulence de gesticuler et de s'échapper.

Bizarrement, Rey ne fut pas surprise de voir que l'individu qui venait de l'importuner aussi brutalement n'était autre qu'un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais.

« _Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !_ » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il l'observa un instant, la dévisageant. Sa poigne était forte et son visage tout près de celui de Rey. Elle venait de rependre conscience à quel point il était grand vu comme ça (et musclé au passage), collé à elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il tenterait de l'intimider, pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Elle s'y était préparé. Mais là, ce n'était même plus de l'intimidation… Contre toute attente, après l'avoir longuement regardé, il la libéra de son emprise et recula d'un pas.

« _Tu n'as rien dit à Skywalker, pourquoi ?_ »

Cette voix… beaucoup plus suave et plus grave que celle déformée que produisait son casque.

« _Parce que tu aurais préféré que je lui explique comment tu t'es introduit chez moi, pour voler un sabre laser et me décapiter au passage ?_ »

« _Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à toi. Tu as été la première à attaquer._ »

« _Non mais je n'y crois pas, tu insinues que je suis fautive !?_ »

« _Je ne fais que relater les faits._ »

« _Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Car à première vue ta cause ne servait pas celle des Jedi._ »

« _Tu t'es rapidement adaptée à ce que je vois._ »

Le vent se leva entre les arbres, faisant danser les feuilles. Les cheveux couleur ébène du jeune homme furent rabattus en arrière, laissant apparaître son cou. Ce dernier avait une couleur inquiétante car recouvert d'ecchymoses de tailles importantes. Rey les remarqua.

« _C'est moi qui t'es fait ça ?_ » demanda-t-elle oubliant la remarque de Ben.

Il vit que Rey s'attardait aux traces sur son cou et il baissa les yeux, comme si un fantôme l'avait traversé. Puis il ignora sa question, s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, lui faisant remarquer qu'il dominait la situation.

« _Écoute-moi, ne parle à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, ne fouine pas là où ça ne te regarde pas, reste à ta place et tout ira bien, pilleuse d'épaves._ »

Ben avait jeté ces derniers mots comme une insulte au visage de la jeune femme. Il fit volte-face pour s'en aller mais c'était sans compter sur l'audace de Rey :

« _Si tu crois m'effrayer avec tes menaces, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Solo. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui t'es enfuie hier._ » objecta-t-elle, les poings serrés de colère.

Il s'arrêta et regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. « Cette fille a du cran » pensa-t-il. Et Rey le perdit rapidement de vue à travers le tronc des arbres.

Les marques sur le cou du jeune homme l'avaient troublé, elle ne pensait vraiment pas en être à l'origine et pourtant, ils paressaient si récents.

Malgré sa mise en garde, Rey avait davantage envie de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Et quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne s'arrêtais pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait…

* * *

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la distance entre le bois et l'Omega soit si grande. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle marchait et elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas les rues avoisinantes son immeuble. C'est alors qu'elle vit que l'université des sciences humaines intergalactiques. Et aussitôt elle repensa à Finn qui étudiait ici. Avec un peu de chance, elle le trouverait peut-être… En entrant dans la cour de l'école, elle remarqua que les gens avaient tous la même réaction : il l'observait avec un regard soutenu, de haut en bas et chuchotait à leurs voisins de tourner la tête. Rey se souvint alors de la réaction de Rose la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Sa tenue trahissait son appartenance à l'Académie et visiblement, imposait beaucoup de respect et d'honneur. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec tant d'admirations et ce sentiment lui fit presque du bien.

« _Rey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ »

« _Oh Finn, justement, je te cherchais !_ »

« _Ça me touche très chère madame la Jedi._ » répondit-il en mimant une voix charmeuse.

« _Espèce d'idiot va._ » le charia-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il arrête son imitation aristocratique.

Il pouffa et reprit son sérieux : « _Tout va bien ?_ »

« _Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je crois que je me suis un peu perdue…_ »

« _Madame n'a pas le sens de l'orientation à ce que je vois._ » se moqua-t-il.

« _Tu as fini de te moquer ?_ » ria-t-elle. « _Je me suis un peu trop éloignée et j'ai clairement besoin d'un speeder bike, si tu savais comme le mien me manque !_ »

« _Et bien tu as de la chance de m'avoir comme ami car je connais exactement la personne qu'il te faut, un as du pilotage. Ce que je te propose : on va manger un bout parce que je suis affamé et après, je t'emmène voir mon ami, ça te va ?_ »

« _Parfaitement !_ »

Sous le ciel azuré et le soleil carmin, d'un esprit calme et plus pur, loin des douleurs qu'ils cisèlent, les deux compagnons partirent bras dessus bras dessous en riant accompagnés des oiseaux aux blanches ailes.

* * *

 **Bon, clairement, je crois que je me suis un peu surestimée en vous annonçant que le rythme de publication tiendrait entre 2 et 3 semaines… Je n'avais pas prévu que j'allais être aussi occupée à vrai dire. Donc désolée ! (Envoyez-moi des MP pour me dire de me bouger les fesses ._.)**

 **Vous ne m'avez pas trop oublié j'espère :p**

 **J'ai un peu galéré à écrire les deux premiers passages de ce chapitre en les rectifiant plusieurs fois du coup pour la suite je me suis bien motivée, j'ai réuni mes cheveux en 3 petits chignons (très confortable comme coiffure je conseille ;) ) et j'ai écrit le reste d'une traite.  
** **Pour les connaisseurs, je me suis bien inspirée de Star Wars Rebels pour la scène du test des 5, ça vous a plu d'ailleurs ? Un peu perché quand même !**

 **Il fallait bien que je m'arrête à un moment pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps mais j'ai déjà hâte de vous dévoiler mes idées pour la suite : une nouvelle rencontre, l'entraînement Jedi, la tension qui monte, etc…**

 **D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes tout aussi acteur de cette Fanfic que moi. J'entends par là que je prends très au sérieux vos remarques, idées, théories… Je me suis vraiment éclatée à vous lire sur le deuxième chapitre, c'était top !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos interactions,**

 **Des bisous et ALLEZ LES BLEUS !  
Léa**


	4. Deceit and masquerade

" _We have calcium in our bones,_

 _Iron in our veins,_

 _Carbon in our souls,_

 _And nitrogen in our brains._

 _93 percent stardust,_

 _With souls made of flames,_

 _We are all just stars_

 _That have people names."_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Deceit and masquerade

« _Oh mon Dieu, Finn, passe-moi l'eau !_ »

L'homme en question ricana et lui tendit la bouteille sans grande hâte. La jeune femme s'empressa de boire une gorgée au goulot sous les yeux rieurs de son ami.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose est aussi piquante ?_ » demanda-t-elle la bouche grande ouverte, sa main agitant l'air.

« _Pour faire danser tes papilles ma chère !_ » lui répondit-il le sourire en coin.

« _Redis-moi comment ça s'appelle ?_ »

« _Ce délice est un parwan. Mhh… Je pourrais en manger tous les jours si j'avais le budget pour !_ »

Rey regarda Finn délecter chaque bouchée de son repas pendant que sa bouche était toujours en feu. Elle retenta avec prudence un second croque dans ce que lui a présenté Finn comme étant un plat typiquement Chandrilais et vraisemblablement très populaire. C'était en fait un assortiment de légumineuses et viandes baignant dans une sauce très piquante, le tout enrobé dans une pâte orange. Finn avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait le savourer comme il se devait en veillant à le tenir bien à l'horizontale pour que toute la sauce ne coule pas au fond.

Ainsi les deux acolytes mangèrent leurs parwans sur la terrasse ensoleillée du petit restaurant entre fous rires et commérages. Bien qu'elle eût l'impression que son ventre allait exploser et que ses papilles gustatives ne répondaient plus, Rey se força à finir son déjeuner, le gâchis n'étant pas envisageable. Afin de digérer toutes les calories qu'ils venaient d'ingurgiter, ils décidèrent de se mettre en chemin pour aller à la rencontre du soi-disant « as du pilotage » et ami de Finn. En route, Rey demanda des nouvelles de Rose à celui-ci. Il sembla bien mal à l'aise et Rey comprit alors que, soit il avait discuté avec Rose à propos du fait qu'il préférait entretenir une relation amicale avec elle, soit il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler et alors la situation continuait de le tourmenter. C'est finalement pour la première option que Finn avait opté. Malheureusement, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé puisque l'étudiante a cru que tout était sa faute : qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie pour lui, qu'elle s'y était mal prise. Alors pour la rassurer, Finn fut contraint de lui expliquer que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle mais que c'était lui qui s'était amouraché de quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Mais ça ne lui a pas suffi. Elle s'est énervée car je ne voulais pas lui dire qui était la personne en question. Et maintenant elle est persuadée que c'est toi… Je l'adore mais quand elle s'y met, c'est une vraie tête de wookie !_ » poursuivit Finn.

« _Ça ne fait rien. Le plus important c'est que vous en ayez discuté. Si tu avais attendu trop longtemps elle aurait été encore plus blessée. Laisse-lui du temps pour digérer. Tôt ou tard, elle se rendra compte qu'elle a eu tort._ » le conforta-t-elle.

« _J'espère bien…_ » lui sourit-il.

Rey était curieuse de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler la personne qui faisait tourner la tête de Finn. Mais une fois de plus, elle réfréna son envie de le questionner : s'il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Rose, il ne voudrait à coup sûr pas se confier à elle non plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Elle trouvait cela tout de même absurde, qu'une histoire pareille puisse briser une amitié. Elle ne comprenait pas : aimer était une folie dans cette galaxie. Qui voudrait donner son âme à une unique personne tout en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par nous trahir pour plus grand intérêt, plus joli rivage. Mais après tout… Rey aimait ses parents. Ou plutôt était-ce l'idée d'aimer et chérir sa famille qu'elle appréciait ? Elle n'en savait guère rien et l'idée la rendit triste et monotone tout d'un coup, comme si un seau d'eau froide lui était tombé dessus. Elle regarda Finn et tenta un sourire, se demandant s'il paressait sincère ou bien illusoire.

* * *

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de marche, les deux compères arrivèrent enfin à destination. Et le point d'arrivée valait vraiment le coup qu'on marche plusieurs bornes pour lui. Le spatioport était un des points de chute principaux pour toutes les flottes spatiales et donc était incroyablement grand et majestueux, muni de plusieurs tours de contrôle et plusieurs blocs pour chaque type de vaisseaux. Finn menait la marche, traversant le hall où une file d'attente s'allongeait sur plusieurs mètres. À l'origine de cette attente était le contrôle très pointilleux que réalisaient les agents du spatioport afin de maintenir une haute sécurité. Les gens entassés les uns sur les autres commençaient à perdre patience, la fatigue et l'énervement se lisant sur leurs visages agglutinés. Finn et Rey contournèrent la masse de monde pour accéder à une autre entrée où seul un regard envers l'homme qui gardait le passage suffit pour passer. L'apprentie Jedi se demanda si sa tenue y était pour quelque chose ou bien si Finn était un habitué des lieux. Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment annexe qui faisait office de central de réparation pour les engins endommagés.

En entrant dans l'immense hangar, les pupilles de Rey se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, l'excitation grandissant fortement à mesure qu'elle observait la mécanique avoisinante. Face aux nombreux cargos et vaisseaux, elle se sentait comme une enfant qui faisait son premier vol en hyper-espace. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce genre d'engin en si bon état, leur technologie était agréable à étudier à travers ses yeux de pilleuses. Quant à Finn, il déambulait rapidement et avec aisance entre les vaisseaux spatiaux alignés dans une parfaite symétrie, étant habitué à pavaner en ces lieux. La jeune femme fut vite à la traîne à force d'observer chaque engin avec minutie, mille questions lui traversant l'esprit. Elle dût courir pour rattraper son ami et c'est dans sa course qu'elle buta contre quelque chose par manque de vigilance. Le quelque chose en question roula un mètre plus loin en bipant avec mécontentement. Rey vit alors que c'était un droïde astromech. Ce dernier fit rouler énergiquement la petite boule qui lui servait de tête pour la remettre en place.

« _Oh excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu_. » dit-elle en s'agenouillant face à la sphère orange et blanche. « _Viens ici, ton antenne est pliée._ »

Le droïde recula légèrement, hésitant à s'approcher de l'inconnu qui venait de le bousculer. Puis finalement, face à l'air doux de la jeune femme et reconnaissant la tenue propre aux Jedi, il s'approcha lentement et baissa sa tête pivotante. Pendant que Rey remettait correctement en place l'antenne du petit droïde, Finn revint accompagné d'une autre personne aux traits inconnues. C'était un homme à l'air plus mature traduisant les quelques années qu'il avait de plus qu'eux, vêtu d'une combinaison orange. À l'aide d'un chiffon, il essuyait ses mains noires de cambouis qui étaient probablement enfouies dans un moteur quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur tout aussi sombre et bouclaient légèrement, lui donnant un air étrangement attrayant, un brin sauvage.

« _C'est comme ça qu'on accueille nos invités, BB-8 ?!_ » gronda-t-il.

Le droïde s'insurgea aussitôt en débitant un flot d'excuses incroyablement rapide.

« _Ce n'est pas sa faute mais la mienne._ » répondit Rey pour défendre l'astromech en se relevant. Le droïde sembla étonné qu'elle prenne sa défense et réalisa plusieurs allers-retours entre son maître et la femme puis ajouta un petit son qui voulait sans doute dire « tu vois ! ».

Le jeune inconnu s'approcha alors de Rey et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les yeux rivés sur son visage, il sembla l'étudier sagement. Elle en fit de même, réalisant que l'homme avait un certain charme avec sa barbe naissante. De lui, émanait une odeur de machines et de fioul. Ce mélange de saveurs familières le rendait davantage séduisant.

« _La fille dont j'ai tant entendue parler… Aussi belle que ce que les rumeurs laissent entendre._ » dit-il en baisant sa main avec délicatesse.

Déstabilisée, Rey ne sut pas quoi répondre et se laissa faire sans rien dire. Cora disait vrai, les rumeurs vont à une vitesse folle dans la cité universitaire. S'en était presque inquiétant. Même les mauvaises langues de Niima n'étaient pas aussi efficaces.

« _Rey, je te présente Poe. Poe Dameron._ » présenta Finn sans ménagement, ni aucune jovialité.

Rey sentait la tension monter et recula d'un pas pour briser cette lourde atmosphère. Elle voyait bien que Finn semblait gêné et en retrait, elle décida alors de se joindre à ses côtés.

« _Alors comme ça c'est vous l'as du pilotage ?_ » demanda-t-elle presque en se moquant, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« _Le meilleur de Chandrila et peut-être même de la galaxie !_ » répondit-il fièrement les mains posées sur les hanches.

Rey se tourna vers Finn, sourcil relevé, cherchant à savoir si Poe se moquait d'elle ou s'il était un brin sérieux.

« _Pour la galaxie je ne sais pas mais pour Chandrila, oui, et de loin. »_ répliqua Finn. _« L'année dernière, Poe a remporté haut la main la Course du Torf, une célèbre compétition de vaisseaux qui se déroule dans les gorges du Torf à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Et il a explosé l'ancien record ! La sénatrice Organa lui a même remis le titre de 'Meilleur Pilote de Chandrila' en personne !_ » expliqua-t-il le regard scintillant de fierté, rivé vers Poe.

« _Prestigieux palmarès._ » commenta Rey. « _Mais je demande à voir en vrai._ » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller poursuivre son exploration du hangar.

Poe ne s'attendait pas à une remarque aussi taquine de sa part. Il resta planté au sol, sans bouger, à la regarder s'éloigner, ébahît. Enfin, il tourna le regard vers Finn et souffla en se questionnant : « _Normalement, elles sont toutes fascinées._ ».

« _Je t'avais prévenu, elle ne fait pas partie de la normalité._ » répliqua Finn avant d'engager le pas dans la direction de son amie.

Les deux garçons accompagnés de BB-8 tentèrent de retrouver la jeune femme mais ils la perdirent de vue entre les immenses vaisseaux spatiaux. Seule sa voix était encore audible et leur servait de guide.

« _J'aurais besoin d'un speeder bike._ » Rey apparut brusquement au détour d'un croisement sans prévenir. « _Tu aurais ça à me vendre ?_ »

« _Tu pourras me faire tous les yeux doux de la galaxie, je n'en ai pas à vendre. En revanche, j'en ai un paquet à réparer mais il va te falloir un bon mécanicien car moi-même, j'y passerai un temps fou à remettre cette vieille mécanique en route._ » lui répondit Poe.

« _Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux le réparer moi-même. Où sont-ils ?_ »

Intrigué par la remarque, Poe conduit Rey à l'entrepôt où ils stockaient tous les speeder bike hors d'usage. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus la jeune femme aiguisait la curiosité du pilote.

« _Vous avez des cours de mécanique à l'Académie Jedi ? C'est nouveau ?_ » demanda-t-il un tantinet facétieux.

« _J'aimerais bien mais non, je ne crois pas en tout cas._ » réfuta-t-elle en examinant les engins à moitié démontés. « _En fait, je viens de Jakku. J'ai l'habitude de travailler sur ce genre de choses._ » expliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête, la mine enchantée.

Poe connaissait l'histoire de la bataille de Jakku et savait aussi que cet endroit était considéré comme une décharge à ciel ouvert. Il comprenait alors pourquoi la jeune femme avait un caractère aussi robuste et semblait totalement dépendante. Il avait d'autant plus de respect envers elle. Déjà qu'il en avait énormément pour les Jedi et ceux qui en étudiaient leurs histoires et leurs rites.

« _Et bien écoute Rey, si tu arrives à réparer cet engin, il est à toi !_ »

« _Vraiment ?_ » s'exclama-t-elle, un énorme sourire s'étirant sur sa face.

« _Bien sûr. Vois ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue._ » lui sourit-il.

Rey ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle passerait une après-midi entière à bricoler uniquement pour le plaisir et non pour les crédits impériaux, entouré de deux garçons aussi drôles que respectueux et intelligents, elle aurait bien rigolé. Évidemment, au début, Finn avait été un peu réticent à l'idée de se salir les mains, mais les arguments de ses deux amis le convinrent rapidement. Après une heure de travail, Rey se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir revenir à plusieurs reprises si elle voulait le remettre en état assez rapidement : à trois, ils étaient bien trop bavards pour être efficaces. Malgré tout, elle fut heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur Poe. Derrière son air de leader au sourire charmeur se cachait en fait un très bon élève qui était parvenu à intégrer la formation en pilotage et ingénierie. Bien qu'il soit leur aîné de deux ans, Poe était le plus jeune de sa promo ayant sauté quelques classes au vu de ses prouesses. Il habitait en bordure de la ville et passait clairement plus de temps en l'air que sur terre. Finn avait bafouillé quelque chose du style « c'est dans ses gênes » en évoquant sa famille. Mais à l'écouter, Rey comprit que Poe ne passait pas tout son temps non plus dans un cockpit mais appréciait aussi de s'amuser une fois la nuit tombée. Décidément, à force d'en entendre parler, Rey était vraiment curieuse de vivre une soirée pareille.

Toutes ses nouvelles rencontres, cette nouvelle vie la faisait sentir différente, comme si une partie d'elle émergeait tout doucement, de nouveaux traits de caractère qu'elle possédait sans même le savoir. Finalement, tout, dans la vie, n'est qu'une question de détermination et de désir. Tout n'est qu'une question d'opportunités, de rencontres et de chances à saisir.

* * *

Sous les coups de 17 heures, une sonnerie résonna, les coupant dans leur discussion plus que fructueuse. C'était en fait le comlink de Finn. Ce dernier s'éloigna au loin pour répondre. Visiblement, la discussion ne dura pas bien longtemps, mais Finn ne revint pas aussitôt, une mine anxieuse s'affichant sur son visage. Rey et Poe échangèrent un regard puis Poe se releva prestement pour rejoindre son ami. Après avoir arrêté de forcer le pas de vis cassé sur le speeder bike, Rey observa les deux hommes. Poe agissait d'une manière très protectrice avec Finn, par son attitude, sa façon de placer une main fraternelle sur son épaule, ainsi que le regard interrogatoire qu'il portait à son égard. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisamment éloquents pour que Rey puisse comprendre le sens des paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent. C'est lorsqu'ils revinrent à sa hauteur qu'elle comprit que l'interlocuteur n'était autre que Rose qui voulait s'excuser et accessoirement, se racheter. Finn décida alors de mettre fin à cette journée de bricolage pour aller la rejoindre. Rey en profita alors pour saluer Poe, le remerciant de son aide et retourna tranquillement chez elle. Visiblement, c'est BB-8 qui semblait le plus triste de les voir partir, ce qui amusa fortement le pilote. Malgré une première approche ambigüe, la jeune femme considérait Poe comme étant quelqu'un de bien, notamment pour ses qualités de leader né et visiblement, de forte tête.

Rey se réjouit en réalisant que le spatioport était à quelques minutes de chez elle mais aussi de l'Académie Jedi, les trois lieux formant un triangle équilatéral. Elle pourrait alors s'y rendre facilement pour poursuivre la réparation du speeder bike. Continuer à réparer et remettre en état des pièces de mécanique lui permettraient sans doute de rester en accord avec qui elle était, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait faire et qui la mettait en confiance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'Omega, Rey aperçut une tornade blonde vêtue de la même tenue qu'elle, observant le hall d'entrée.

« _Cora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ »

« _Rey ! Te voilà ! Tu n'imagines pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour trouver où tu habitais. Heureusement que j'ai mes sources ! Il faut vraiment que tu t'achètes un comlink parce que j'ai un tas de choses à te raconter et si je ne le dis pas sur le coup, j'oublie et ça, c'est nul, tu vois._ »

Rey rigola face à l'attitude toujours vive et pétillante de sa camarade.

« _Ok j'en achèterai un. Mais tu es venue ici juste pour me dire ça ?_ »

« _Bien sûr que non. Je suis là pour t'aider à te préparer pour ce soir !_ »

« _Ce soir ?_ » demanda aussitôt Rey insouciance. Elle vit alors la mine de Cora se déconfire et se rappela immédiatement la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. « _Ah oui, oui, bien sûr._ » bafouilla-t-elle.

Rey était définitivement cramée : elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle était censée rejoindre tous les apprentis Jedi pour dîner avec eux ce soir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela que Ben serait sans doute aussi présent. À cette pensée, l'anxiété vint la troubler tout comme le souvenir des paroles et des menaces qu'il avait eues à son égard quelques heures plus tôt. Peu importe, elle refoula cette réflexion le plus profondément possible et feignit un sourire, invitant Cora à monter chez elle.  
Pendant ce temps, la blonde poursuivait tranquillement son monologue :

« _Alors, après que je t'ai croisé ce matin, j'ai aussitôt averti Qiyn que tu viendrais avec nous et il a eu une super idée ! De base, on prévoyait de commander parwan puis finalement on a décidé de faire mieux que ça. Comme on n'a pas l'habitude des intégrations étant donné que personne n'avait jamais intégré l'Académie aussi tard, on a pensé faire une petite soirée en ton honneur, comme ça tu pourras faire la connaissance de tout le monde, ça sera beaucoup plus sympathique._ »

« _Une soirée ? Comme celle dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois_? » demanda Rey avec hésitation.

« _Non, ce soir c'est juste un petit truc entre nous. Une soirée digne de ce nom ne se prépare pas la veille au soir ma chère, c'est tout une organisation pour ameuter les académies ! Mais tu verras ça bien assez tôt._ » Cora lui lança un clin d'œil avec malice.

« _J'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon…_ »

« _Perspicace !_ »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cora ne perdit pas un instant, elle déposa le sac qu'elle trimbalait sur le lit et entreprit d'en sortir l'intégralité.

« _Donc, comme je suis géniale et que je pense à tout, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais rien à te mettre pour ce soir. Alors je t'ai amené quelques tenues, je pense qu'on fait à peu près la même taille, ça devrait donc être parfait !_ »

La jolie blonde semblait si heureuse à l'idée de pomponner Rey que cette dernière n'avait pas envie de la vexer, ni de la froisser. Elle ne sut alors pas quoi répondre et vit que son silence commençait à faire redescendre l'excitation de sa camarade.

« _Alors, laquelle tu préfères ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

« _Je… C'est très gentil Cora mais… C'est juste que je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de vêtements et je ne crois pas que ça m'aille vraiment._ »

« _Oh Rey, ce n'est pas grave, il y a une première à tout ! Et je suis persuadée que ça t'ira à merveille._ _Ces pièces font partie des toutes dernières tendances Chandrilaise !_ »

La gaité de la blonde commença à surpasser l'inquiétude de la brune et en fin de compte, Rey finit par abdiquer et se laissa chouchouter. Contre toute attente, elle prit goût à jouer la princesse, bien assistée de Cora. Cette dernière lui sélectionna une longue tunique aux couleurs du désert, léger comme un voile mais recouvrant pudiquement l'intégralité de sa peau à l'exception de son dos laissé à nu. Au début, elle s'y sentit un peu à l'étroite et mal à l'aise et puis, au bout d'un moment, elle oublia. Cora ne toucha pas à sa coiffure, prétextant qu'elle adorait ces trois chignons et trouvait que cela correspondait bien à l'image que renvoyait Rey.

* * *

Lorsque Cora remarqua que les lumières aux coins des rues s'étaient allumées, elle paniqua et réalisa qu'il était plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les deux jeunes femmes dévalèrent les marches dans un rire enfantin et sautèrent dans le landspeeder garé en face de l'immeuble. Sur le chemin, la vitesse à laquelle conduisait Cora était si élevée que tenter un début de conversation aurait rapidement échoué à cause du vent. Rey se plongea alors rapidement dans ses pensées en regardant les tours d'immeubles défilées à pleine allure. Elle fit le point sur sa journée et en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle s'était vite acclimatée à cet endroit, peut-être un peu trop même. Elle rencontrait un tas de personne aussi incroyable les unes que les autres et cela, étrangement, lui faisait du bien. Elle était plus sereine à l'idée que dans cette galaxie, il existait des âmes généreuses qui veillaient sur les autres. Le vent balayant ses cheveux, elle songea au fait qu'elle aimerait être ce quelqu'un, cette personne qui protège et guérit. Elle sentit les traits de son visage se tirer : elle souriait, inconsciemment. Mais le problème avec le bonheur, c'est qu'on s'y habitue vite.

Après quelques embouteillages et plusieurs manœuvres de pilotage assez imprudentes, Cora gara l'engin devant une tour bien plus luxueuse que ne pouvait être l'Omega malgré toutes ses rénovations. Dans le turbo ascenseur, Cora énuméra les noms des invités déjà arrivés aux vues des speeder bikes et landspeeders qu'elle avait vu garés. Rey supplia silencieusement sa mémoire de bien vouloir retenir tous les prénoms des gens présents.

En entrant dans l'appartement du dénommé Qiyn, elle ne sut où poser les yeux tant la pièce était grande et fastueuse. Une musique aux tons électro résonnait entre les murs faisant déjà danser quelques invités. Qiyn leur tenait la porte et les salua, complimentant leur tenue au passage. Cette simple affection suffit à Rey pour que ses joues se colorent. Elle se rappela alors que le garçon était celui qui lui avait donné un clin d'œil durant le cours de lévitation. Puis après avoir discuté avec lui, elle comprit qu'il était très blagueur et encore plus bavard que ne l'était Cora, c'est dire ! Au fil de la conversation, elle comprit que Cora et Qiyn étaient deux personnes vitales à l'unification du groupe des apprentis Jedi. Ils semblaient relier les uns aux autres, agissant comme leader et décisionnaire.

L'homme au sourire bienveillant leur offrit un verre tout comme aux invités précédents. Rey se risqua à boire une première gorgée assez généreuse et grimaça en réalisant que la boisson était plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, un léger goût sucré caramélisé fit danser ses papilles et un point chaud naquit dans sa gorge.

Puis tranquillement, en compagnie de la jeune femme à la tignasse blonde, Rey fit la connaissance de chaque padawan un à par un. Ils semblaient qu'il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes mais tous ceux à qui elle parla lui semblèrent très sympathiques, bienveillants et respectables. Certains étaient plus réservés et paressaient moins atypiques que les autres mais n'en était pas pour autant désagréables. Une poignée de personnes n'était pas des humanoïdes mais des twileks ou des falleens.  
Cora avait toujours une remarque à ajouter sur chaque étudiant, soulignant les qualités et les défauts, peaufinant parfois son discours de quelques anecdotes juteuses. C'était un peu comme visiter une exposition d'œuvres d'art avec un guide qui maîtrisait son sujet sur le bout des doigts.

Puis vint le moment que Rey avait redouté dès l'instant où elle avait mis les pieds dans cet appartement : faire face à Ben Solo, prétendre ne pas le connaitre et devoir croiser son regard. Comme d'habitude, il était entouré de ses deux amis, Keris et Prio. Le commentaire de Cora l'avertit de se méfier de ces deux-là, indiquant qu'ils ne participeraient pas à sa bonne intégration. Luke les appréciait uniquement parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'histoires et respecter à la lettre l'enseignement qui leur était attribué.

Lorsqu'elle dût faire face au groupe des trois hommes, Rey réunit toutes ses forces pour ne pas croiser le regard tourmenté du plus grand. Or, elle finit par être obligé de feindre une salutation, ses yeux se voulant plus noirs que la nuit et son regard aussi glacial que possible. Quant à lui, il ne laissa rien paraître et lui sourit même d'un air affreusement faux ce qui eût pour résultat d'énerver encore plus la jeune femme. Excédée, et cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner le plus loin possible, elle vida l'intégralité de son verre et prétexta qu'elle devait aller en rechercher un autre. Rey embarqua Cora loin des trois hommes avec la lourde sensation d'être pourchassée par un regard.

La soirée avança petit à petit et les groupes se formèrent par-ci par-là. À l'air frais, certains, dont Ben, s'étaient embarqués dans un long débat concernant les dernières lois décrétées par la Nouvelle République. D'autres s'étaient regroupés autour des enceintes et de la machine qui diffusait diverses musiques, accordant le brouhaha des invités aux notes des cornes hypolliopes et des tambours knarlgourd. Enfin, la majorité des étudiants s'étaient réunis autour de la grande table en métal du salon afin de jouer à un jeu propice à la situation. Qiyn, en bon maître de soirée, expliqua les règles du jeu. Debout, observant ce qui se passait, Cora et Rey écoutèrent attentivement les consignes :

« _Le jeu est très simple, c'est un contre un. Vous avez ici plusieurs dés et deux contenants. Le but étant de mettre le plus de dés dans votre boîte en seulement trente secondes. Celui qui marque le plus bas score… aura le droit à un shot d'urrqal !_ »

Curieuse, Rey observa les deux premiers joueurs se mettre en place face à leur boîte. Elle ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt du jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les étudiants faire voler les dés dans l'air grâce à la Force, main levée. À la minute où Qiyn eut déclenché le chrono, la clameur des spectateurs fit monter la pression des joueurs qui tentaient d'aller le plus vite possible. Rey se laissa embarquer par l'ambiance festive et cria davantage lorsqu'elle dut encourager Cora quand celle-ci mit au défi Qiyn. Malheureusement, ce dernier semblait bien trop entraîné et la blonde se laissa avoir par la pression du chrono. En vidant d'un coup sec son verre d'alcool par un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière, Cora grimaça fortement puis ria devant l'expression mitigée de Rey.

« _Tu veux jouer Rey ?_ » lui proposa Qiyn.

« _Surtout pas. Plutôt vider mon verre aussitôt, je suis certaine de perdre._ »

« _Tient, je t'en prie !_ » lui répondit-il en lui tendant le petit récipient qui contenait le liquide amer.

À cet instant, Rey comprit qu'elle s'était vraisemblablement mal fait comprendre. Cependant, les nombreuses paires de yeux qui étaient posées sur elle l'empêchaient de faire machine arrière. Courageuse, elle déposa le verre au bord de ses lèvres et fit glisser le liquide dans sa bouche, l'avalant sans déguster. Aussitôt, l'intégralité du trajet parcouru par l'alcool se mit à brûler et une drôle de sensation se fit sentir, comme si un feu d'artifice s'était déclenché dans sa tête.

Ainsi et contre son gré, Rey devint le sujet principal autour de la table du salon effaçant le succès du jeu des dés. Les padawans se mirent à poser plein de questions, comme si un simple shot avait suffi à délier les langues. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir d'être aussi curieux, son arrivée parmi eux n'était pas des plus conventionnelles. Mais les questions commencèrent rapidement à la gêner. On lui demanda d'où elle venait, elle répondit vaguement en tournant la réponse à la dérision pour ne pas rentrer dans les explications de l'horreur qu'était de vivre sur Jakku. Puis, on s'intéressa à comment Maître Luke l'avait rencontré, là aussi elle s'en tint à une histoire banale comme quoi elle serait tombée dessus par hasard alors qu'il était de passage sur sa planète. Elle s'était préparée à l'idée d'être questionné mais en pratique, c'était toujours plus compliqué. Pourtant, elle jugea qu'elle paressait plutôt convaincante jusqu'à ce que vienne des questions plus délicates :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie tes parents ?_ »

« _Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit ton âge ?_ »

« _Et des frères et sœurs, tu en as ?_ »

« _On m'a dit que de nombreux vaisseaux spatiaux s'étaient échoués sur Jakku pendant la bataille entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République, tu les as visités ?_ »

Elle ne pouvait plus répondre. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Les questions la submergèrent comme un raz-de-marée et elle n'avait pas les réponses pour remonter à la surface. Un bourdonnement infernal résonnait à ses oreilles, déclenché par la panique auquel elle faisait face. Rey ne pouvait plus arquer aucun mot.

Ses parents ? Ils jouaient aux fantômes. Des frères et sœurs ? Aucune idée. Son âge ? Un chiffre qui varie au fil du temps et de ses humeurs. Les vaisseaux de Jakku ? Oui elle les connaissait, horriblement bien, affreusement trop bien.

Merde, toutes ces questions l'avaient chamboulé. Des dizaines d'années que personne ne s'était attardée sur son cas et voilà qu'elle devait se dévoiler d ? Rey n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de monde autour d'elle. Elle voulait simplement se fondre dans la masse et disparaître à leurs yeux. Était-ce l'alcool qui faisait trembler ses mains et flouter sa vue ?

Tout d'un coup, la porte de l'appartement lui parût comme une sortie de secours qu'elle devait absolument prendre pour ne pas s'effondrer sous les regards. Leurs mots étaient devenus un étau invisible que les réponses ne pouvaient briser. Elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille, que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de là. Rey posa un regard alarmé sur Cora qui attendait silencieusement comme les autres. Mais c'est une voix bien plus virile et grave qui brisa ce moment atroce :

« _Vous avez bientôt fini votre interrogatoire ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais je prendrais bien un dessert. Qiyn ? Le dessert ?_ »

« _Euh… oui ! J'amène ça tout de suite !_ »

Aussi vite que le silence était apparu, un brouhaha résonna tout d'un coup à la suite des éclats de voix des étudiants à propos des talents culinaires de Qiyn. Rey observa celui qui venait de la sortir de ce pétrin : Ben Solo, lui, ne lui accorda aucun regard. Avait-il fait ça car il n'appréciait pas que Rey soit le centre d'intérêt de ses amis. Peu importe, elle eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau lorsque les regards se détournèrent. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser, presque en courant, et sortir à l'air frais sur le balcon tout aussi gigantesque que le salon. En s'adossant à la rambarde, elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie horriblement mal, comme si sa place n'était pas parmi eux, que ces gens n'étaient pas comme elle. Mais le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse vint interrompre les tambourinements dans sa tête.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle suffoquait presque et tenta donc de reprendre une stature droite et un souffle régulier. Une légère brise venait fendre l'obscurité de la nuit, hérissant les poils du dos nus de Rey. Sans doute était-ce Cora qui venait vérifier son état.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une paire de bras musclés vint s'adosser à la même rembarre qu'elle un mètre plus loin, qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait Cora. Elle le reconnut sans même avoir besoin de tourner la tête.

Alors, elle n'osa pas le regarder et fit abstraction de sa présence. Or, ils étaient là, inertes et muets, seuls dans la nuit, et la curiosité de Rey naissait petit à petit. La tête penchée vers l'avant, elle la pivota doucement vers la droite pour étudier silencieusement les traits du garçon : ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit encadraient un visage encore jeune. Et derrière cette masse capillaire sauvage se dissimulait une paire de yeux au regard problématique. Un regard toujours en mouvement, en pleine analyse, bouleversé par d'innombrables questions impossibles à canaliser. Et malgré cela, sa façon de se tenir aussi droite et fière démontrait un calme évident. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient, laissant entrevoir la profondeur de l'abysse au fond de l'homme.

Il glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortie une cigarette et un briquet. Agilement, il vint placer la tige noire entre ses lèvres rosées. Avec une technique bien rodée, il l'alluma du premier coup malgré le vent qui venait faire osciller dangereusement la flamme. Le temps qu'il range son briquet, il laissa pénétrer l'arôme de sa cigarette dans ses poumons avant de relâcher la fumée d'une manière aussi élégante qu'elle pouvait l'être. Rey s'était focalisé sur l'objet glissé entre ses lèvres. C'était de la contrebande pour elle, un objet rare qui lui aurait permis d'en dégoter un sacré bon prix. À l'odeur corsée que diffusait la cigarette en consumation, Rey pensa qu'elle devait être d'excellente qualité. Ça lui donnait presque l'envie d'en inhaler un peu.

Ainsi Rey l'observait, ne prêtant même plus attention à se faire discrète. Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'il détourna ses yeux couleur noisette rivés vers l'horizon lumineux d'une ville qui ne dors jamais pour les poser sur la fille de Jakku. Un bon mètre les séparait et pourtant, ils avaient l'étrange impression de faire face à l'autre dans la plus intime des postures. Tous deux étaient surpris : ils réagissaient à un sentiment qui les traversait. Une énergie qu'ils reconnurent dans l'autre. Puis, aussi rapide qu'un claquement de doigt, tout cela s'évanouit et disparu.

« _Tu n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_ » constata-t-il.

« _Un marchand de Niima en braconnait une fois mais…_ » balbutia-t-elle honteusement.

« _Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu ne le seras jamais_. » déclara-t-il avec froideur en désignant de la tête les apprentis Jedi à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de reprendre une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Rey resta bouche-bée. Elle se demanda s'il disait ça à cause de son incapacité à être aussi douée que les autres avec la Force, ou bien s'il faisait référence au désagréable interrogatoire qu'elle venait de passer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais sa réaction fut tout de même adéquate : son regard s'incendia et s'assombrit.

« _Tu veux toujours me tuer._ » observa-t-il. Dans sa voix se reflétait un grain de gentillesse inattendue, pas vraiment de la sympathie mais quelque chose de moins hostile que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

« _Ça arrive lorsque l'on se fait attaquer en pleine nuit par une bête masquée._ » grinça-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle le défiait toujours du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait sans doute dû détourner les yeux ou bien partir loin de lui. Mais elle sentait la tension monter et ne pouvait s'en écarter. Elle se sentait attirée par ce sentiment instable et insatiable.

« _Tôt ou tard, tu réaliseras._ »

« _Réaliser quoi ?_ » demanda-t-elle agacée en se tournant face à lui.

« _Que tout n'est que mensonge et mascarade._ » répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres s'étaient entre-ouvertes dans une expression d'incompréhension. Les paroles de Ben étaient vagues et bien trop énigmatiques, portant le poids de plusieurs sens. Était-il en train de désigner la ville qu'il observait ? Ou était-ce les padawans rassemblés à l'intérieur qui étaient le sujet de sa phrase ? Rey n'en savait trop rien. Après tout, ces mots incompréhensibles collaient bien avec le personnage antithétique qu'il était. Mais malgré cela, elle ressentait l'envie de déchiffrer ces codes et d'y comprendre quelque chose. Et ça commençait par ne pas insister auprès de lui. Elle pensait qu'en l'assainissant de questions, il se refermerait comme une coquille. Alors elle laissa couler et répondit comme elle avait toujours eu l'audace de le faire :

« _L'es-tu ? »_ Sa voix s'était calmée, redevenant douce et mélodieuse. _« N'es-tu que mensonge et mascarade_ _?_ »

Il lui fit alors face, cessant son observation pointilleuse des hautes tours, le coude posé sur la rembarre. Et étonnamment, il sourit : un sourire en coin accompagné d'un léger rire ironique. Puis instantanément, il sortit le paquet de cigarettes qu'il venait préalablement de ranger. Toujours avec parfaite symétrie, il ouvrit la boîte et souleva une cigarette puis tendit le tout vers Rey.

Surprise de son geste, Rey fit des vas et viens entre son visage et le paquet puis décida finalement de saisir la cigarette qui s'érigeait en sa direction.

Elle l'attrapa délicatement comme si la fine barre entourée de feuilles noires était incroyablement fragile. Elle la plaça soigneusement entre son index et son majeur et regarda Ben sortir son briquet en argent. D'abord, elle ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel ordre s'y prendre. Un simple geste de la part du jeune homme lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle devait glisser la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle posa l'objet à sa bouche, les deux mains de Ben vinrent l'entourer, s'approchant dangereusement de son visage. Il passa son pouce contre la roulette et fit jaillir l'étincelle. Mécaniquement, Rey voulut elle aussi ériger sa main comme paravent pour éviter que la flamme ne tremble. Le bout de la cigarette rougit, elle tira dessus et sentit les saveurs d'herbes flotter dans sa poitrine. En ôtant sa main près de sa bouche, celle-ci effleura celle de Ben Solo, chaude et douce. Elle eût l'impression qu'un violent frisson traversa son être, plus que la fraîcheur d'une nuit ne pouvait la refroidir. Rey ôta la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et toussa lourdement. Elle vit qu'un sourire moqueur traversa le visage de Ben avant que celui-ci ne se détourne à nouveau vers la ville. Ravalant sa salive, elle retenta une nouvelle inspiration et apprécia le goût unique que procuraient les copeaux d'herbes tranchés qui avaient séché durant de longs mois pour être réunis sans ajout de substances nocives. Elle avait raison en s'étant imaginé que la qualité de cette cigarette était supérieure à celles contrebandier sur Jakku. Les paquets se vendaient d'autant plus chers qu'ils avaient pour certains les vertues de contenir des extraits de plantes relaxantes plus ou moins fortes. Visiblement, celle qu'elle fumait devait valoir un prix exorbitant.

Ben Solo tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette puis la jeta à travers la rembarre et s'en alla. Il laissa alors Rey seule, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, surprise.

« _Et merde._ » souffla-t-elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette fichue cigarette, lui laissant la possibilité de s'approcher aussi près d'elle, de pouvoir même l'effleurer ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle autorisé à lui parler en premier lieu ? Elle savait ce qu'il cachait, quel genre d'homme il était. Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle jouer avec le feu avec lui ?

Un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait presque aimé se risquer à ce jeu. Bientôt, elle finira par s'y brûler songea-t-elle.

Elle apprécia les dernières essences de fumée, se hâtant à consumer la cigarette avant de l'envoyer valdinguer par-dessus la rembarre dans un geste énervé. Puis elle rentra à l'intérieur. De là, elle chercha le visage de Cora parmi les invités. Une fois retrouvée, elle lui annonça qu'elle partait, prétextant être fatiguée (ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi). Rey remercia Qiyn qui était aux côtés de la blonde. Comme elle s'y attendait, Cora tenta de la retenir mais Rey lui tenu tête cette fois-ci en expliquant qu'elle rentrerait à pied, et que tout irait bien.

Libérée, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle courait presque en s'éloignant du building. Le ciel était couleur zinc. Les immeubles étaient noircis à la mine de graphite. Les silhouettes minérales des platanes. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide. D'être avalée, laminée par le mouvement, la pollution et la clameur sourde de la route principale.

Elle finit par atteindre son immeuble, s'engouffra dans sa chambre, ôta sauvagement sa robe pour enfin s'écrouler sur un matelas trop mou.

* * *

Vendredi,  
9h40,  
Ascenseur principal de l'Académie Jedi.

Rey se moquait gentiment des cernes qui encadraient les yeux bleus de Cora, soulignant on ne peut trop les heures de sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eu le luxe d'avoir. Même le droïde qui avait pour rôle d'emmener les gens aux bons étages avait osé regarder du coin de l'œil la jeune étudiante pour vérifier par lui-même son état. Cora pesta contre lui. Puis finalement, ils se relâchèrent dans un éclat de rire.

Les deux compères continuèrent leur chemin à pied pour rejoindre la salle du jour.

« _Et encore, j'aurais pu me coucher encore plus tard si j'étais rentré chez moi._ » avoua Cora.

« _Tu as dormi chez Qiyn_ _?_ » demanda Rey un peu étonnée.

« _Oui, je l'ai aidé à ranger car le pauvre, ses droïdes de ménage sont en réparation et ses parents n'auraient pas été heureux de retrouver l'appartement dans l'état qu'il était._ »

« _Alors Qiyn et toi, vous… ?_ » dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« _Rey ! Je devrais avertir Maz pour qu'elle te donne un cours personnel sur les tenues que doit avoir un Jedi !_ » cracha Cora presque offusquée. « _Aucun sentiment n'est toléré au sein de l'ordre, je te l'ai déjà dit. L'amour est purement et simplement synonyme du côté obscur._ » compléta-t-elle avec une sonorité presque robotique, comme un enfant qui répète la consigne que lui a apprise sa mère.

C'était la première fois que Cora réagissait ainsi. L'idée que Rey ait pu penser pareille chose l'avait fortement changé. En une demi-seconde, elle s'était métamorphosée telle que Rey ne la reconnaissait plus. Puis l'instant d'après, son sourire habituel était réapparu, comme si de rien n'était. C'était assez étrange et cette petite accroche rafraîchi Rey.

« Sais-tu quel est le cours du jour ? » questionna Cora avec calme.

Rey secoua négativement la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

« _Trois fois par semaine, nous avons entraînement physique : deux encadrés, un libre._ » expliqua-t-elle. « _Je t'ai apporté la tenue pour, Maître Luke avait oublié de te la donner. Tout comme il a oublié de te dire beaucoup de choses._ » conclu-elle dans un reproche.

Rey comprit enfin pourquoi elles venaient d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être un vestiaire. Elle imita Cora en posant son sac dans un casier où trois petites lettres prouvaient qu'il lui était attribué et entreprit de remplacer ses vêtements par ceux qu'on lui avait donnés. Elle fut heureuse d'y trouver une brassière adhésive, sans doute pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements lors de l'effort. Rey n'avait jamais apprécié de ne pas se sentir maintenue. Accompagné d'un pantalon en toile, se trouvait un t-shirt aussi léger que l'air. Les couleurs des vêtements étaient toujours dans les tons chamois. La matière était confortable même si elle se sentait constamment un peu mise à nu sans ses bandages.

Devant le miroir, elle resserra compulsivement ses trois chignons et appréhenda de passer la porte qui menait à la salle d'entraînement. Ce qui s'était passé sur le balcon la nuit dernière repassait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle le désire. C'était sans doute anodin ici, de donner une cigarette à quelqu'un, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés, le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle et la distance qu'il avait brisée, laissant le souvenir de son parfum à l'odeur boisée embrumer ses pensées tourmentées. Et ça, ce n'était pas anodin pour elle.

« _Rey, tu es prête ?_ » la voix de Cora empêcha Rey de partir trop loin dans ses rêveries troublées et nuageuses.

Elles furent les dernières à compléter le groupe d'élèves. La plupart s'échauffaient déjà en réalisant plusieurs allers-retours ou en répétant des séries de gammes. Ce qui étonna le plus Rey était la grandeur de la salle : elle occupait quasiment tout un étage. Et contrairement aux autres niveaux, la salle ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre, seules les lumières artificielles éclairaient les centaines de mètres carrés. L'ambiance y était plus intimiste, presque secrète et réservée. La température était plus élevée et ce fut la première fois que Rey n'eut pas l'impression d'être frigorifiée sur cette planète.

Elle fit un tour d'horizon de la salle, reconnaissant un à un les visages des apprentis Jedi, y collant un nom parfois, par chance. Une boule de nerfs naquit dans son ventre à l'instant où elle le localisa. Elle ressentait plusieurs émotions contradictoires, étant à la fois tiraillée par l'envie de le voir (et d'être vue) mais aussi agacée par sa propre réaction. Elle voulait le haïr de toutes ses forces. Merde, ce gars avait tout de même tenté de la couper en deux avec un sabre laser. Elle devrait réagir de la même manière qu'elle l'avait faite toutes ses années sur Jakku : riposter en attaquant, les dents en avant et les poings liés. Et non, elle se laissait tourmenter. Il était là, droit et pensif, vêtu d'une blouse blanche un peu trop grande et qui laissait deviner une musculature saillante. Il paressait encore plus grand que d'ordinaire mais aussi bien plus redoutable.

Rey se força à détourner le regard pour le poser sur Maître Luke. Avec difficulté, elle se reconcentra.

Il était bien évidemment présent pour encadrer le cours. Il appela les élèves à se rejoindre au centre de la pièce pour donner les consignes.

« _Aujourd'hui, vous développerez votre sens du combat uniquement avec un seul instrument, et c'est le plus précieux que vous déteniez, bien plus utile que votre sabre laser : votre corps._ _Gardez en mémoire qu'il doit être le support de l'esprit : créatif, réactif, souple et précis. C'est ainsi que je vous demande de mettre en place plusieurs duels les uns contre les autres, sans jamais utiliser la Force, seulement vous-même._ »

L'idée sembla plaire à la grande majorité qui, aussitôt les règles mises en place, formèrent les duos qui allaient s'affronter. Luke coupa rapidement les échanges en poursuivant :

« _Une dernière chose. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un montre à Rey les mouvements ainsi que la base de nos entraînements_. »

Le neveu de Luke Skywalker avança d'un pas et leva la main, se portant volontaire. Le Maître Jedi sembla surpris.

« _Merci Ben, mais je pense qu'une femme rendrait le combat plus équitable. Cora ?_ »

« _Oui, bien sûr, Maître._ » accepta-t-elle.

Rey échangea un regard avec Ben. Les bras croisés, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion si ce n'est un mystère évident. Une fois encore, elle ne comprit pas sa réaction et tenta d'y faire abstraction pour ne pas être encore plus troublée qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être.

Elle suivit Cora vers un coin de la pièce, permettant à l'espace d'être répartie convenablement. Une pensée fit sourire Rey : marché pieds nus sur les tapis qui jonchaient le sol de la salle lui rappela le sol sablonneux de sa planète.

À son habitude, la jeune blonde prit plaisir à énumérer et à présenter les différents types de mouvements, les classant soit en attaque, soit en défensive. Rey resta silencieuse bien qu'intérieurement, elle souriait. Elle connaissait déjà ce style de combat et elle savait qu'il n'était bon que pour se défendre face à un faible.

Lorsque Cora lui demanda de répéter les gestes qu'elle réalisait, celle-ci passa rapidement au niveau supérieur, puis à celui d'après, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse définitivement les bras :

« _Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais déjà te battre._ » conclut-elle en un faible sourire.

« _J'ai eu le temps d'intégrer quelques bases._ » admit-elle malicieusement.

« _Alors passons au combat ! La gagnante rencontrera celle du duo derrière nous et ainsi de suite._ »

« _Je n'ai qu'une question : quand sait-on qui a remporté le duel ?_ » demanda Rey.

« _C'est ton nez collé sur le tapis qui te le fera savoir._ » répondit-elle en riant, le regard taquin.

Au tout début, Rey laissa Cora venir à elle. Elle voulait voir exactement comment la jeune femme se débrouillait. La phase d'observation était vitale si l'on voulait connaître son adversaire et ainsi prévenir ses agissements. Ainsi, elle comprit rapidement que Cora valorisait la précision plutôt que la vitesse. C'est alors sur ce dernier point qu'elle mit l'accent en désorientant la jeune femme. Il lui suffit alors de la prendre par surprise et réaliser une jolie succession de mouvement pour la renverser, ventre à terre. Cora se releva difficilement, la respiration saccadée. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réoxygéner son cerveau avant de parler.

« _Ok, je m'incline._ » abdiqua-t-elle, une main posée sur sa cuisse, l'autre en l'air en signe de rédemption.

C'est ainsi que Rey enchaîna les combats, opérant toujours la même tactique. Elle fut heureuse de constater que ces deux jours à la ville n'avaient pas impacté sa forme olympique. Après 4 combats, elle ne ressentait toujours aucune trace de fatigue, aussi maigre soit-elle. Au contraire, elle pouvait discerner l'adrénaline monter petit à petit. Elle venait à peine de s'échauffer.

Luke passait entre les rangs, glissant quelques conseils par-ci et par-là. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté à la hauteur de Rey contre Merrone, une falleen, il n'avait rien dit bien qu'il soit resté un long moment à étudier les faits et gestes.

Ça amusait beaucoup Rey. Ces petits combats étaient plus ludiques qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, au moment où elle souhaita s'attaquer à plus fort qu'elle, Luke annonça la fin du cours. Elle laissa afficher sa déception en saluant le camarade qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'affronter.

Un à un, les élèves rejoignirent les vestiaires, se plaignant de n'avoir pas été assez rapide ou fort, ou bien que la séance de la dernière fois leur eût donné trop courbaturés pour que celle-ci soit efficace. Cela amusa Rey de les entendre se chercher des excuses. Luke le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de commenter la scène :

« _Un bon Jedi ne se plaint pas comme eux, voici la leçon à retenir !_ » il sourit à Rey. « _Tu as montré de bonne qualité aujourd'hui, j'en suis heureux. Continue ainsi Rey._ »

Rey était sur le point de le remercier lorsqu'un raclement de gorge vint l'interrompre.

« _Maître, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aborder quelques points de combat avec Rey pour rattraper son retard._ » dit-il avec une voix des plus courtoises.

« _Je ne peux pas rester, Ben. J'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes._ » répondit Luke avec froideur.

« _Je refermerai la salle si c'est cela qui vous gêne._ » rétorqua Ben.

Le visage de Luke se contracta. « _… D'accord, mais soyez vigilant dans ce cas._ » finit-il par accepter.

Rey avait assisté à la scène avec l'impression de ne pas avoir son mot à dire, alors qu'elle était pourtant la principale concernée. Impuissante, elle regarda le Maître Jedi quitter la salle par la grande porte, la laissant seule avec Ben. Elle se rappela sa détermination à ne pas se laisser prendre dans les toiles de ce menteur et décida alors de montrer son désaccord.

« _Qui t'a dit que j'avais envie d'écouter tes conseils ?_ » cracha-t-elle poings serrés.

« _Je dirais la vitesse à laquelle tu as mis out toutes les filles du groupe._ » répondit-il très sérieusement.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de reproduire la même erreur que la veille. Qui était-elle pour se laisser amadouer de la sorte ? Elle était bien plus forte que ça, elle lui avait prouvé et elle le referait pour qu'il comprenne définitivement qui elle était.  
Peut-être avait-elle commis une erreur en ne prévenant pas Luke de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où il s'était introduit chez elle, un sabre couleur sang à la main. Elle n'était pas illusionnée, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas encore sur le bout des doigts l'histoire de l'Ordre, elle était en mesure de faire la différence entre un Jedi et un Sith. Il était dorénavant clair que Ben Solo avait quelque chose dans la tête, un plan pour arriver à ses fins. Mais quelles fins ?

Elle détourna le regard et lui répondit :

« _Tu as complètement tort._ »

Rey tourna les talons et se dirigea de pied ferme vers la porte des vestiaires pour femme. Alors qu'elle voyait sa porte de sortie se rapprocher petit à petit, une main la saisit au bras, la forçant à se retourner. En lui faisant face, la deuxième main du jeune homme était venu se poser sur son autre épaule, la bloquant fermement, presque possessivement.

À ce moment précis, elle sût qu'elle avait déjà cessé d'y résister, c'était beaucoup trop tentant, beaucoup trop séduisant.

Elle pivota pour s'échapper de son emprise et visa de son coude sa figure. Bien sûr, il dévia son geste et tenta d'y prendre profit pour la frapper au niveau des côtes. Ainsi débuta une série d'enchaînements de mouvements, de coups et d'évitements. Il était grand et fort, elle était rapide et agile. Le combat n'en était que plus divertissant. Rey avait l'avantage de connaître déjà sa façon de déambuler devant l'adversaire. Le souci, c'était que lui aussi connaissait la sienne.

Enfin, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était essoufflée. Elle sentit le moment où ses gestes se ralentirent et hésitèrent. Elle ne savait plus vraiment par où l'attaquer, toutes ses tentatives n'ayant pas abouti complètement. Alors elle changea de tactique et le laissa venir à elle.

Ben s'approcha, feignit un crochet du droit, laissant Rey l'intercepter et riposter. C'est à cet instant qu'il leva la main, paume rivée sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par une force bien plus supérieure, figée dans l'espace. Le poing en avant, la position était instable et horriblement fatigante, comme si l'étau qui la maintenait dans cette posture contractait l'intégralité de ses muscles déjà endoloris. Elle détestait ne plus pouvoir bouger ainsi, être laissée en proie sans pouvoir riposter. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de reprendre le dessus et qu'il avait d'une certaine manière déjà gagné en la contrôlant de la sorte. À l'intérieur d'elle-même, un mot lui vint : « _tricheur_ », laissant la peur se transformer doucement en haine.

« _Je ne triche pas. Je fais juste ce dont je suis capable._ » dit-il comme s'il était parvenu à entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

Soudainement et sans prévenir, la force qui la retenait la libéra. Elle tomba alors lourdement au sol sans pouvoir amorcer la chute. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête dans un mouvement rapide pour balayer les cheveux qui gênaient sa vision, un premier chignon s'étant défait dans l'action.

Elle se releva, le regard abrasif, remplie de colère. Rey commença à s'élancer vers lui, la mâchoire serrée mais à nouveau, il brandit sa main et l'éjecta au sol, trois mètres plus loin. Ce n'était pas comme être jeté dans les airs, elle avait plutôt la sensation qu'on l'empoignait comme un vulgaire jouet et qu'on la frappait contre le sol. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'effroi.

Douloureusement, elle se releva, sentant chaque partie de son corps la faire souffrir.

« _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ » cria-t-elle, la voix enraillée.

« _Ce sabre ne t'appartient pas. Il appartient à ma famille et ce depuis toujours. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça. J'étais supposé être celui qu'il le récupérerait, pas toi !_ » rugit-il. _« Tu n'es qu'une simple pilleuse d'épaves solitaire._ »

Les mots que Rey entendit lui coupèrent le souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle eût l'impression que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher. Le sentiment d'avoir été frappé en plein ventre apparut soudainement et avec force, libérant la rage qu'elle contenait. La colère purifiait, mais sans exutoire, elle devenait vite un poison.

Incontrôlable, elle s'élança vers Ben Solo et laissa une pluie de coups s'abattre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi précise, rapide et forte. En frappant le jeune homme, elle se vengeait de beaucoup d'autres choses. En exposant sa pensée, Ben avait porté le coup de grâce. Il réalisa bien vite quelle sorte de tempête il venait de déclencher, mais il était trop tard désormais. Ses coups étaient durs et violents à encaisser, bien qu'il soit taillé dans le marbre. Il voulait l'arrêter, l'empêcher de continuer cette avalanche. Alors il leva à nouveau la main vers le visage de Rey. Mais avant qu'il ne pose ses phalanges sur la joue de la jeune femme, celle-ci l'imita plus rapidement.

« _NON !_ »

Ben fut dans un premier temps surpris puis impressionné. Aveuglée par la rage, Rey s'était laissé guider par quelque chose de mystique, à la fois effrayant mais aussi exaltant. Sans même le souhaiter véritablement, elle venait de suspendre Ben dans les airs, lui ôtant souffre et pouvoir. Elle réalisa son geste, affolée, elle relâcha la tension et mit fin à sa transe. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'était arrêté, elle demeurait toujours muette, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, terrifiée par ce qu'elle était. La colère est pour l'âme une espèce de fièvre, que laisse toujours le malade plus faible que quand elle l'a pris.

Ben Solo retomba au sol comme une mouche sans que jamais ses yeux ne se détournent du regard de Rey. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et n'en revenait pourtant pas. C'était fascinant. Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient et prenaient forme. Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, caché à l'intérieur de cet être et l'irrésistible envie de connaître son origine naquit alors.

« _Tu as raison, j'ai eu tort._ » il marqua une courte pause : « _Qui es-tu vraiment Rey ?_ »

Elle le regarda, le corps et l'âme chancelante puis s'effondra au sol. Comme sous le choc, elle ne bougeait plus, laissant une larme solitaire parcourir la courbure de sa joue avant de se jeter au sol. Ben Solo s'approcha doucement et ajouta d'une voix douce comme un baume :

« _N'aie pas peur, je le sens aussi._ »

* * *

 **Here we are,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Personnellement, je m'auto-énerve : mettre autant de temps à écrire un chapitre n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Généralement, j'écris le chapitre en une semaine puis le peaufine, alors que cette fois-ci, j'y ai passé un bon mois. Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai l'impression de courir après le temps en ce moment… ^^**

 **Pour la peine, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite et compte bien me motiver grâce à vos reviews pour écrire un chapitre 5 qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de mes exigences (et des vôtres surtout !).**

 **Officiellement on est le 1** **er** **septembre mais il fait encore nuit donc on va dire qu'on est encore le 31 et que c'est alors toujours mon anniversaire. Ça m'amusait de poster (ENFIN) ce chapitre aujourd'hui x)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours présent et que vous allez rendre fous ma boîte mail de reviews :p**

 **Je compte sur vous pour m'inspirer pour la suite !**

 **Merciiii**

 **Léa**


	5. Face and mind

_Précédemment…_

 **Vendredi matin**

 **Salle d'entraînement de l'Académie Jedi**

Ben Solo retomba au sol comme un vulgaire pantin de bois sans que jamais ses yeux ne se détournent du regard de Rey. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et n'en revenait pourtant pas. C'était fascinant. Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient et prenaient forme. Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, caché à l'intérieur de cet être et l'irrésistible envie de connaître son origine naquit alors.

« _Tu as raison, j'ai eu tort._ » il marqua une courte pause : « _Qui es-tu vraiment Rey ?_ »

Elle le regarda, le corps et l'âme chancelante puis s'effondra au sol. Comme sous le choc, elle ne bougeait plus, laissant une larme solitaire parcourir la courbure de sa joue avant de se jeter au sol. Ben Solo s'approcha doucement et ajouta d'une voix douce comme un baume :

« _N'aie pas peur, je le sens aussi._ »

* * *

" _Show me_

 _the most damaged_

 _parts of your soul,_

 _and I will show you_

 _how it still shines like gold."_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Face and Mind

 **Samedi, 10h**

 **Salle d'études, Académie Jedi**

 **Hanna City, Chandrila**

Rey se dandinait sur sa chaise, visiblement pas habituée à rester autant de temps assise. Pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, elle changea de position et colla son buste contre le dossier sans délicatesse. Une grimace fit son apparition sur son visage concentré. Les douleurs émanent de son dos par vagues de pulsations brûlantes lui rappelèrent l'entraînement d'hier, les coups, les chutes et les mots.

Elle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle tenait en main depuis bientôt 1 heure. Assise en face d'elle, Cora semblait tout autant concentrée, en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'elle rédigeait, trois livres grands ouverts autour d'elle pour l'aider. Rey, sous les conseils bienveillants de son amie, s'était engagée dans un vieux manuscrit Jedi relatant les normes sociétales que devait adopter un bon padawan. Elle le ferma bruyamment et le posa sur la table.

 _« Je ne comprends pas_. » admit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres.

Cora releva la tête comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle regarda le livre puis tourna le regard vers Rey. À cœur d'aider cette dernière à rattraper son retard au sein de l'Académie, Cora reposa sa plume et accorda toute son attention sur la jeune fille aux trois chignons :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?_ »

« _Et bien… Toutes ces règles, ces modes de conduite sont très stricts. Mais pourtant…_ » elle marqua une pause. « _À la soirée de Quiyn, il y a beaucoup de règles que vous avez enfreintes._ » avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

L'alcool, les cigarettes, le manque de dignité envers les autres, les jeux aux finalités idiotes. Rey était perdue. Ça ne collait pas avec l'idéologie des Jedi. Hier, Cora lui avait bien fait comprendre que les plaisirs tant charnels qu'émotionnels étaient totalement proscrits. Pourquoi cela n'allait pas de pair avec le reste ?

Cora la regarda et baissa les yeux, visiblement en pleine recherche des bons mots à sélectionner pour expliquer à Rey leur mode de fonctionnement.

« _Je comprends que cela ne te semble pas… linéaire. Mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Je veux dire, notre génération, on a mis en place cela avec une idéologie très précise. Nous savons pertinemment que l'attachement n'est pas une composante que l'on doit prendre en compte dans notre façon d'agir, il n'y a pas de débat qui soit. Mais rien ne stipule que nous ne devons pas nous amuser et nous détendre un peu. On sait garder les idées claires. Et Maître Luke n'est pas aveugle, il a fini par découvrir nos… petites soirées. Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout sur le coup mais on ne causait aucun dégât à notre image. Au contraire, la réputation qu'on a créée n'a jamais été si prestigieuse. Toutes les académies nous respectent ! On sait ce qu'on ne doit pas faire. Et si jamais cela tourne mal, on a nos techniques : on contraint les esprits à oublier ce qu'ils ont pu voir ou entendre._ »

Rey l'écoutait attentivement en essayant de comprendre. Le tableau se formait petit à petit, et elle distinguait plus encore la solidarité qui les liait tous. Pour autant, on sentait qu'ils avaient été formés et façonnés d'une manière telle que leur obéissance pour l'ordre était inébranlable.

Cora prit une inspiration et reprit, l'air grave : « _Dans deux ans, si tout va bien, la plupart d'entre nous acquerrons le statut de Jedi. On sera envoyé à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour défendre la Nouvelle République. Plus rien ne sera plus pareil. La cause qu'on servira représentera tout._ » Elle planta son regard dans les pupilles de Rey et lui demanda : « _Tu comprends maintenant ?_ »

Rey ne détourna pas le regard et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Puis Cora lui sourit avec sa malice habituelle et replongea dans ses livres.

Quant à Rey, elle resta perplexe. Les mots de Ben Solo rejaillirent soudainement dans son esprit :

« _Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu ne le seras jamais_ » avait-il déclaré froidement.

« _Tôt ou tard, tu réaliseras_ »

Ces mots prenaient une connotation au ton grisâtre et froid. Elle les balaya d'un revers de tête, ne voulant pas les accepter. Le goût amer, elle rangea ses affaires dans sa besace. À l'intérieur, elle y retrouva le crédit Républicain dont elle avait hérité en passant le Test des 5 au cœur du Nexus de Force quelques jours plus tôt. Soudainement inerte, elle fit glisser son pouce sur la pièce, n'en comprenant toujours pas sa signification. Puis elle la reposa précieusement et se leva de sa chaise. Ses jambes la tiraillèrent, semblants heureux d'être sortis de cette position passive. Rey salua Cora et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de l'Académie.

Elle hésita à retourner parler à Luke, ayant toujours en tête, dans un recoin de son esprit, l'idée qu'elle n'était venu que dans un unique but bien précis : retrouver ses parents. Mais hélas, ce dernier lui avait déjà expliqué que s'il avait de nouvelles informations, ce serait lui qui viendrait à elle. Cependant, elle détestait rester inerte face à cela. C'était à propos d'elle, c'était sa famille. Ne rien faire était insupportable. Tout reposait sur Luke et d'une certaine manière, sa confiance pour lui était sans failles. Elle l'avait tout de suite senti, et vu, à travers le reflet bleu de ses yeux, qu'elle pouvait s'y fier. Elle comptait tellement sur lui.

Pour se changer les idées, elle prit alors la décision d'aller au spatioport, afin de poursuivre la réparation de son speeder bike. En chemin, elle s'arrêta dans une boutique pour s'acheter un comlink, se disant que Cora serait ravie de pouvoir la joindre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée pour lui expliquer ses nouveaux ragots. Il était étrange de s'acheter quelque chose d'aussi cher et surtout, avec une monnaie qu'elle n'avait pas rudement méritée. Une petite voix lui disait que quelqu'un, quelque part, avait surement plus besoin de cet argent qu'elle et cela lui fit de la peine. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Elle sortit du petit magasin et poursuivit sa route. Elle passa devant l'une des tours où logeaient les bureaux du haut conseil de la Nouvelle République. Reconnaissables parmi toutes les autres, les couleurs du gouvernement se reflétaient sur toute la ville. Au sommet de celle-ci se trouvait un grand écran lumineux où défilait les slogans politiques remplit d'espoir et d'encouragement pour l'avenir. Les habitants qui vivaient à proximité devaient connaître sur le bout des doigts ses lignes symboliques. Rey fut marqué par l'un d'entre eux :

« _Chaque individu est l'enfant de la Nouvelle République, personne n'est abandonné à son sort_ » puis les mots passèrent sur l'autre façade de la tour.

C'était un vulgaire mensonge : aucun appui de l'ordre politique ne leur était venu en aide sur Jakku, absolument personne. Ce système avait des failles, de nombreuses failles. Peut-être qu'en devenant Jedi, elle parviendrait à les combler.

En chemin, elle eut la subtile impression que des pas la pourchassaient et qu'un regard s'était accroché à sa peau. C'était sans doute la foule et l'habitude qu'elle n'avait pas d'en être submergée. Nombreux étaient ceux qui frôlait son épaule et émerveillé était certains regards face à sa tenue si distinctive. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ça. Elle n'en avait pas non plus l'habitude : être regardé sans ne l'avoir autorisé.

Rey finit par arriver à destination sans même s'en apercevoir, la tête bien trop pleine de pensées, les oreilles bourdonnantes de bruits. Elle passa le contrôle de sécurité aussi facilement qu'il y a deux jours et atteignit la plateforme où son engin l'attendait patiemment.

* * *

 **10h40**

 **Quartier Moona**

Le soleil fit refléter les perles de sueur qui jonchaient le torse musclé du garçon encore endormi. Les cicatrices se dessinaient tout du long, comme des coups de pinceau maladroitement glissés sur sa toile de peau.

Ses paupières s'agitèrent, papillonnèrent, agressés par la clarté de la chambre baignée de lumières. Il devait déjà être tard, la nuit avait été si courte, comme les précédentes depuis plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs. Les draps étaient défaits et trempés de sueur, trahissant le sommeil chaotique du jeune homme. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage, tentant de sortir de son état de somnolence. Il se redressa lentement et sentit ses muscles se mètrent durement en route, encore anesthésiés par l'effort et la douleur.

Après quelques secondes, il trouva la force de se lever, d'enfiler un t-shirt visiblement propre qui trainait par terre et rejoignit la cuisine.

« _Mère ?_ » tenta-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

Il trouva alors, sur le plan de travail, un morceau de papier porteur de quelques mots :

« _Ben,_

 _Je suis partie en mission diplomatique pour une durée incertaine._

 _Je t'ai laissé de l'argent._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Maman_ »

Original, songea-t-il. C'était ainsi depuis 23 ans. Un père absent. Une mère trop occupée. Des mots griffonnés sur un papier à la dernière minute. Ils lui avaient pourtant promis. Ben se souvenait de ce jour heureux où son père l'avait pris dans ses bras, un acte de tendresse qui était rare. Ce jour-là, Han l'avait regardé en lui promettant qu'il ne partirait plus aussi souvent, à bord de son vaisseau, accompagné de sa bête de poils. Il avait juré ne plus se mettre en danger en cherchant lui-même les ennuis. Et Leia lui avait emboîté le pas en admettant qu'elle passait trop de temps à jouer son rôle de Sénatrice auprès de la nation plutôt que son rôle de mère. Leur petit garçon avait besoin d'eux deux.

Mais ils mentaient. Comme toujours. Tous les préceptes moraux sont des illusions trompeuses. Même les étoiles sont des mirages. La vérité c'est l'obscurité et la seule chose qui importe c'est de produire son manifeste avant de s'y enfoncer.

Le bout de papier fut chiffonné sous les phalanges blanchies du jeune homme. Les objets qui décoraient l'étagère furent projeter en l'air et retombèrent dans un fracas glaçant au sol, accompagné d'un cri de rage. Il sentait la colère monter au creux de son estomac. Elle était plus présente que jamais.

Voilà quatre mois que son père ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle de lui et que Ben ne désirait pas en recevoir. Snoke lui avait ouvert les yeux, et la vérité était douloureuse, mais nécessaire. Ben ne faiblirait pas, il continuerait de servir son Maître et ainsi, la souffrance s'exacerbera, enfin, peut-être.

Le son de l'interphone le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha de l'écran sur le mur de l'entrée pour voir qui pouvait bien vouloir s'introduire chez lui. En un coup d'œil, il reconnut l'homme et appuya sur le bouton qui déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce dernier pour gravir les quelques étages et toquer à la porte. Ben l'ouvrit à moitié et dédaigna son interlocuteur :

« _Ouch, tu devrais dormir un peu Ren, ça te ferait du bien._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« _Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je t'explique ça à l'intérieur._ » lui répondit le rouquin avec la même intonation.

Ben serra les dents et le laissa rentrer tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas pour autant invité. Le jeune homme rejoignit le salon avec une aisance un peu trop marquée qui avait le don d'agacer davantage Ben. Il n'aimait pas le voir ici.

« _Ne perds pas ton temps et dis-moi la raison de ta venue._ » cracha Ben en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le visiteur prit le temps de s'asseoir dans le canapé, d'adopter la position qui le rendait le plus confortable possible pour enfin commencer sa phrase. L'arrogance qu'il dégageait par chacun de ses gestes continuait à amplifier l'énervement de Ben qui avait déjà mal commencé sa journée.

« _Snoke m'envoie pour te confier une mission_. » finit-il par annoncer.

« _Pourquoi est-ce toi l'intermédiaire ? Snoke prend soin de confier les missions lui-même, il n'a pas besoin d'un pigeon voyageur comme toi, Hux._ »

« _Ta mère est parti ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien Snoke fait partie du voyage lui aussi. Malheureusement, il ne connaît pas la date de son retour et m'a chargé de faire passer quelques messages._ »

Ben n'aurait jamais confié pareilles missions à cet homme qu'il jugeait incapable et naïf. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt que portait son Maître à son égard. Était-ce l'alliance avec le père d'Armitage qui le forçait à prendre le fils avec ? Mais personne ne forçait Snoke. Personne ne se plaçait à ses côtés s'il n'avait aucun avantage à y être. Tout était calculé et prémédité, ne laissant pas le hasard avoir sa place.

Hux était plus jeune de quelques années que Ben et étudiait à l'Académie Républicaine afin d'intégrer les armées. Lui aussi était un pion noir sur un échiquier blanc et c'était là, le seul point commun qui reliait les deux individus.

« _Et quel est le message ?_ » questionna-t-il.

« _Il te confit une mission d'espionnage : récolter le maximum d'informations sur une jeune femme dénommée… Raeh, je crois._ » répondit Hux.

« _Rey_. » corrigea-t-il en se retournant vers la baie vitrée.

« _Tu la connais ?_ » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement intéressé. Hux n'était pas mis dans la confidence de tout ce que leur organisation tramait, d'autant plus quand cela concernait Ben et l'ordre Jedi. Armitage agissait à son échelle mais étant friand d'escalader quelques barreaux.

Ben ne répondit rien le temps d'une minute, semblant enfouis dans ses pensées. « _Oui. C'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?_ »

« _C'était tout_. » Hux se leva et toisa l'homme face à lui. « _Tâche d'être à la hauteur cette fois-ci, notre Maître n'appréciera pas une seconde défaite de ta part._ » siffla-t-il comme un serpent à deux doigts d'attaquer sa proie.

Hux vit la colère s'élever dans le regard de son adversaire et sut qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur d'une altercation face à Kylo Ren. Il comprit qu'il était temps de partir et ne tarda pas à rejoindre la sortie, laissant l'homme aux cheveux noirs emplis de rage. « L'arrogance en personne » pensa Ben.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle mission, surtout de ce genre. Habituellement, on lui confiait les tâches ingrates, où il était nécessaire de se salir les mains. Mais l'espionnage faisait aussi partie de sa formation.

La nuit dernière, il n'était parvenu à masquer le trouble auquel il était en proie. Snoke l'avait ressenti, ses pensées l'avaient trahi. Il avait alors dû lui expliquer comment il avait réussi à pousser Rey dans ses retranchements, révélant son pouvoir : aussi puissant que brut. Un potentiel sans égal sur lequel Skywalker avait déjà misé. Ainsi, Ben avait davantage attiré la curiosité de son Maître. Ce dernier semblait intrigué et lui assura qu'il y avait une voie particulièrement intéressante qui se dessinait.

Pour satisfaire son Maître, Ben devait obtenir réponses à multiples questions qu'il se posait déjà à lui-même : pourquoi lui était-elle apparue lorsqu'il avait touché le sabre laser de son grand-père ? Pourquoi une pareille Force s'était manifestée chez elle ? Skywalker avait-il des réponses ? Pourquoi diable s'était-il comporté ainsi sur le balcon à la soirée de Qiyn ? Quel était ce crépitement qui faisait écho à l'intérieur de lui chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence ?

Dans l'objectif de trouver réponse à ces questions, Ben se rendit à l'Académie Jedi en misant sur le fait qu'elle y serait sans doute. Or, quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'entrée principale, il reconnut la silhouette fine et rapide descendre les marches, sauter les deux dernières et se rendre vers le sud de la ville. Il la regarda un instant et à deux mains, remonta sa capuche noire sur sa tête. Il la suivit sur 800 mètres à peu près avant qu'elle ne s'arrête à un magasin. Depuis le trottoir d'en face, il la vit parler avec un Tarsunt, se laissant conseiller sur un produit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, un Comlink à la main, elle l'examina un instant semblant curieuse et enthousiaste. Elle le rangea dans sa besace et reprit sa route, se dirigeant toujours dans la même direction. Au début, Ben cru qu'elle se rendrait chez elle mais ce n'était pas le cas, sa résidence se situant à l'opposé.

Il l'apercevait, entrecoupé par le fourmillement d'un amas de gens en pleine matinée. Elle était là, au milieu de la foule, bousculée, minuscule, vulnérable. Elle portait sa tunique beige. Une ceinture lui serrait la taille. Avec son air sauvage, on ne remarquait qu'elle.

Après environ 45 minutes de marche, la jeune femme sembla enfin arriver à destination. Ben fut surpris de voir qu'elle se rendait au spatioport d'Hannah City. Il avait beau réfléchir à diverses hypothèses, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. S'infiltrant quelques minutes après elle, il eut le temps de voir qu'elle passa le contrôle de sécurité et qu'elle s'engouffra dans le terminal menant aux plateformes 6 à 10. Ben analysa la situation : il n'avait aucune chance pour passer les gardes, rien sur lui ne prouvait qui il était. Il aurait pu utiliser la Force mais la salle était pleine à craquer de citoyens venus embarquer, il ne pouvait risquer la moindre erreur. Il décida d'arrêter sa poursuite ici.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Rey lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était faite devancée par son ami Finn. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par conclure que c'était bien lui, assis près du speeder bike, le front plissé de concentration, du cambouis plein les mains, à tenter d'accorder le moduleur au moteur. Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Rey, attendri par la scène.

« _Finn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » demanda-t-elle en révélant sa présence.

Ce dernier sursauta et cassa au passage l'assemblage sur lequel il travaillait. Il rouspéta à sa manière et cela fit davantage rire la jeune femme. « _Rey ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais. Et bien comme tu peux le voir, finalement j'aime plutôt ça la mécanique, même si visiblement, c'est elle qui ne m'aime pas_. » conclu-t-il en regardant les dizaines de pièces joncher le sol.

« _Tu n'es pas avec Poe ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

« _Justement, j'étais venu pour lui dire au revoir. Il a décollé ce matin à la première heure et ne sait pas quand il sera de retour._ »

« _Où est-il parti ?_ »

« _Ah ça, c'est un secret confidentiel, il n'a pas pu me le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une mission diplomatique de la plus haute importance. Tu l'aurais vu me dire ça avec sa tête toute fière._ » Finn rigola. « _Fin bref. Du coup, je me suis dit que ça t'aurait fait plaisir que la réparation du speeder avance un peu._ »

Rey sentit son cœur se serrer doucement. L'intention de son ami était si belle. Une amitié pareille était précieuse, elle le savait et la chérissait.

Ainsi ils passèrent le reste de leur week-end à bricoler. Parfois, ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils ne dirent pas un seul mot pendant quelques heures et d'autres fois, leur discussion avançait bien plus vite que la réparation du speeder. Finn lui parla de Rose. Apparemment, cette dernière s'était excusée de s'être emportée et même si leur relation était un peu ambiguë, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester bons amis. Rose lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui confier le nom de la personne pour qui Finn était épris. Le pauvre semblait être à la fois tiraillé et bloqué dans une situation où il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. C'était pénible à entendre pour Rey mais elle se sentait tout aussi impuissante.

En deux jours, elle eût le temps de se poser une centaine de fois la même question : devait-elle expliquer à Finn tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Ben Solo ? Le sabre laser, la tentative de vol, le masque, les échanges de regards, la cigarette partagée, ses mots étranges, le combat au corps-à-corps. Mais elle n'en fit rien car elle avait le pré-sentiment que cette histoire était bloquée dans sa poitrine et ne pouvait être relâchée ainsi. Elle devait d'abord déchiffrer les agissements de Ben Solo, quitte à ce que cela ne tourne à l'obsession (mais ne l'était-ce déjà pas ?).

* * *

 **Lundi, 17h48**

 **Académie Jedi**

« _L'ancienne République était une République de légende, plus grande que l'espace ou le temps. Inutile de dire où elle se situait ni d'où elle venait. Il suffisait de savoir que… c'était la République. Jadis, sous le sage gouvernement du sénat et la protection des Chevaliers Jedi, la République avait prospéré et grandi. Pourtant, comme il arrive souvent quand la richesse et la puissance dépassent l'admirable et atteignent au terrible, un jour surgissent les méchants qui ont de la capacité à revendre. Ainsi en alla-t-il avec la République à son apogée. Comme les plus grands arbres, qui sont capables de repousser les agressions venues du dehors, la République pourrit de l'intérieur bien que le danger fût resté visible. Soutenu et encouragé par…_ »

Lor San Tekka lisait un paragraphe issu du Journal des Whills, livre que Rey avait déjà lu. Il se trouvait au centre de la pièce, marchant avec sérénité. Les padawans eux étaient sagement assis par terre, formant un cercle silencieux autour de l'intervenant du jour. Lor San Tekka s'occupait d'assurer les cours d'Histoire Galactique à l'Académie en plus de son travail de chercheur et de gardien de l'Église. Rey ne l'écoutait qu'à demi-mots, l'esprit ailleurs, fatiguée de cette longue journée.

La tête baissée, elle osa lever lentement les yeux, observant les alentours comme un droïde scanner. Elle observa les visages concentrés sur les paroles de l'homme face à eux. Lorsque son regard se heurta au visage de Ben Solo, elle ne put s'en détourner. Ben n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres d'elle mais elle ressentait l'étrange envie de le regarder, d'observer chacun de ses gestes, de ses mimiques. Elle cherchait l'indice qui trahirait ses pensées. Sans vraiment savoir d'où venait cette envie irrévocable de sentir son regard posé sur elle, elle tentait de captiver la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était comme un jeu auquel elle se risquait à relancer une nouvelle partie. Néanmoins, sa conscience lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas, que c'était déplacé et complètement stupide.

Mais cette fenêtre grande ouverte qu'était son visage faisait d'elle une espèce de voyeur de sa vie intérieure mise à nu.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle ne se priva pas d'observer sa posture, la taille de ses mains s'affairant à tenir le vieux livre. Sa peau si blanche était garnie de grains de beauté que la lumière de la pièce mettait en avant puis ils s'éparpillaient, tombant dans sa nuque et disparaissant dans l'encolure de sa tunique. Il gardait les yeux baissés, suivant les lignes de mots, signe d'une concentration que Rey ne parvenait à trouver. Ses lèvres étaient closes, l'une contre l'autre et leurs couleurs attestaient de la chaleur dont elles devaient disposer. Assis en tailleur, il semblait si calme et posé, mais Rey savait qu'il n'en était rien. Cet homme était un abysse de rage, elle l'avait senti plusieurs fois.

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui la senti. Il leva les yeux si rapidement que Rey n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard pour ne pas être trahi, mais il était trop tard. Ils se regardèrent et leurs pensées, confondues dans la même angoisse, s'étreignirent étroitement, comme deux cœurs palpitants. Elle était la souris piégée dans le regard fixe et meurtrier du cobra, terrorisée mais trop fascinée pour s'enfuir.

L'orateur passa sous les yeux de Rey, continuant sa lecture. Il brisa sans le savoir le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre les deux protagonistes. Rey en profita pour laisser retomber son regard sur le livre, cachant sa gêne et ses pensées. Intérieurement, elle se haïssait d'avoir été vu, qu'allait-il en penser ? Mais plus profondément encore, elle avait aimé s'y risquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lor San Tekka annonçait la fin du cours en rappelant les consignes du mémoire à rendre pour la semaine d'après.

Rey s'empressa de ranger son livre dans son sac et se leva en direction de la grande porte, soulagée d'avoir enfin terminé cette journée.

« _Rey ! Attends-moi !_ » lui lança Cora. Tout en fourguant ses affaires à la va-vite, elle emboita le pas précipité de Rey. « _Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? On va boire un verre au Blue Moon histoire de se féliciter d'avoir survécu à cette journée interminable._ »

Rey sourit face à l'excuse de la blonde. Elle se remémora la soirée chez Qiyn qui n'avait pas été vraiment plaisante. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait vraiment envie de s'intégrer auprès des autres. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'avoir été curieux voir un poil intrusif, sa venue soudaine devait leur sembler si étrange. Et puis, ça semblait tellement faire plaisir à Cora. Une question jaillit à son esprit « Était-il convié, _lui_ aussi ? ». À la place, elle répondit :

« _Si tu veux._ »

* * *

 **Blue Moon**

 **19h**

« _Qu'est-ce que tu prends, Rey ?_ » demanda Cora penchée sur le bar.

« _Oh, euh… comme toi._ »

La salle était bondée. Chaque fois, dans ces circonstances, Rey ne percevait subitement plus rien, qu'un brouillamini de formes en mouvement, un gâchis de peintures renversées, des rayures de cravates, des touffes de cheveux, des fleurs de chemisiers, des tâches de couleurs barbouillées, des têtes et des bras sans visage, des rires, des bruits inhumains incohérents.

Les deux verres en mains, Cora mena la route pour emmener Rey au fond de la salle où se trouvaient les autres padawans, à l'écart de la cacophonie. Ils s'étaient assis près d'un petit orchestre composé de quatre Bith qui réchauffait la taverne de leur musique enivrante et mélodieuse. Une fois avachie au fond du fauteuil, Cora tendit un des deux verres à Rey pour qu'elles puissent trinquer ensemble. Rey en but une longue gorgée une fois que les contenants aient eu vibré l'un contre l'autre, et sentit immédiatement une inhabituelle source de chaleur s'écouler à travers elle, la décontractant aussitôt, comme par miracle.

Elle se laissa aller aux bavarderies et rigola plus d'une fois face aux anecdotes racontées avec prestige par ses compagnons. Le liquide vert dans son verre était peut-être un facteur favorisant qui les rendait encore plus drôles qu'à l'usuelles mais peu importe, elle tirait plaisir de ces moments spéciaux, sans penser à autre chose. Encore une fois, elle fut émerveillée de voir à quel point ils étaient complices, ayant passé quasiment toute leur vie les uns auprès des autres. Envieuse, elle les regardait s'échanger des remarques taquines, des étoiles ou bien des larmes étincelantes ses pupilles. Elle souriait sans bien même comprendre tout ce dont leur discussion témoignait.

Rey sourit, sauta sans regarder et chuta dans la prunelle irradiante de Ben Solo. C'était comme capturer une sensation, un ciel sans plafond, le coucher de soleil dans un cadre. Elle était là, seule au milieu de la foule, les joues brûlantes, la poitrine en feu, à le regarder. Elle aurait bien oublié la ville et ces murs de ciment, où va la vie passée le long du sang noir. Il était accoudé à une table avec Keris et Prio, mais aussi en charmante compagnie d'une Togruta aux courbes des plus agréables. Avec l'impression de commettre une nouvelle erreur, Rey tourna machinalement la tête, et tout retomba. C'est en reposant son verre sur la table de bois qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à notifier la présence de l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire aux padawans qui le regardait tous d'un mauvais œil, le temps des rigolades était passé. Rey chercha des réponses dans la prunelle noire de Cora. Celle-ci le remarqua et souffla avant d'expliquer :

« _Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Ben se mettait constamment dans de sales histoires ?_ » demanda-t-elle à Rey.

« _Oui, je m'en souviens._ »

« _C'est de ça dont je parlais. Regarde, ils ne viennent même plus avec nous ! Dire que c'était comme des frères quand on était enfants. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu leur arriver._ » dit Cora à la fois énervée et attristée.

« _Ce qui m'agace le plus, ce sont ses conquêtes qu'il ne tente même pas de cacher._ » relança Qiyn.

« _Vous ne devriez pas être aussi mauvaise langue, mes amis. S'ils décident de s'éloigner de nous, c'est leur choix. Il faudra s'inquiéter le jour où ils s'éloigneront de l'Ordre Jedi._ » conclût Tigo.

Les mots bienveillants de l'Anzat calmèrent tout le monde autour de la table. Si Qiyn était le plus drôle de la bande, et que Cora était la plus joviale, alors Tigo était le plus sage d'entre tous. Du même âge que Ben, soit 23 ans, il allait bientôt devenir officiellement un Jedi. Et il le méritait amplement. Il était un exemple pour tous.

Ben écoutait sans grande attention la Togruta qui leur expliquait les nouvelles rumeurs qui couraient au sein du gouvernement ces derniers jours. Elle aussi était partisane du mouvement séparatiste qui prenait de l'ampleur jour après jour, dans l'ombre. Ses informations étaient précieuses pour l'avancée de leur cause. Et pourtant, Ben ne semblait pas aussi attentif que ses deux autres amis. Il aurait pu se perdre entre ses mots pour se heurter aux reliefs de la peau marbrée de la Togruta mais ses yeux étaient attirés par une autre sculpture féminine.

 **21h30**

Les minutes avaient l'audace de s'écouler avec une vitesse bien plus accrue quand l'espace était un bar et que la foule était des amis fêtards et heureux de vivre. Combien de verres il y avait-il sur la table ? Rey n'avait même pas la foi de les compter. Il y avait-il plus de liquide pur sur la table que dans les verres ? Certainement !

Depuis bientôt 1 heure, les padawans s'étaient lancé dans des parties de beer pong et ne semblaient pas se lasser de ce jeu. C'était au tour de Rey de viser le verre à l'autre bout de la table. La musique était si forte qu'elle n'entendait presque plus Qiyn lui crier ses encouragements à en perdre haleine. Un pied en appui, elle se positionna pour réussir le tir parfait, elle l'espérait, mais la balle ricocha sur le pourtour du contenant et préféra le bord de la table plutôt que le fond du verre pour y retomber. Rey se détourna de cette vision de défaite dans un énième soupir de déception.

Face à elle, Achira riposta avec une lancée à la trajectoire inégalable. La boule orange rentra sans broncher dans le verre de Rey. Cette dernière pesta devant l'équipe adverse victorieuse. Pour avoir perdu, Rey devait vider l'intégralité du gobelet mais elle sentait qu'il était de trop après tous les autres enchaîné.

« _J'peux pas, désolée ! Je m'incline devant votre technique mais c'est un peu trop pour moi._ » dit-elle le sourire de la défaite encore sur les lèvres.

« _Notre jeune novice s'avoue déjà vaincu !_ » lança Qiyn en la poussant amicalement.

« _C'est d'accord, nous acceptons de remplacer ton gage par un autre. À la place, tu dois…_ » chercha Achira

« _… Donner ton plus beau baiser à Cora !_ » ajouta Qiyn amusé par son idée.

« _Quoi ? Non !_ » répondit spontanément Rey en pensant que c'était une blague.

Elle regarda Qiyn un sourcil relevé et vit que sa proposition était sérieuse malgré son état d'ébriété, que ça n'avait rien de grave. En leur présence, ce gage semblait drôle et presque alléchant. Rey se tourna vers Cora qui riait tout autant que les autres. Sans réfléchir, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent sous les cris de leurs amis. À quelques centimètres de la peau de celle face à elle, Rey prit conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

« _Tu n'as jamais fait ça de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?_ » chuchota Cora amusée par ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage de Rey. « _Ne t'inquiète pas, laisses-toi faire._ »

Elle se rapprocha plus lentement encore et la curiosité de Rey grandissait à mesure que la distance entre leurs deux visages s'amenuisait. Elle gardait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Cora, se laissant guider. Lorsque le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de la blonde s'écrasa sur sa peau, Rey ferma ses paupières, amenant tous ses sens à sa bouche. Bientôt, une paire de lèvres rencontra les siennes dans une tendre approche. Puis, laissée à la guise de la padawan, Rey suivit les mouvements sensuels de la bouche adverse. Une main chaude et délicate se posa dans sa nuque au moment où une langue s'insinua sans autorisation pour rencontrer la sienne. Elle s'était laissé aller à ses envies et sentait son corps se mettre à vibrer. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le baiser s'était terminé tant sa fin était douce et sensuelle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, à la fois gênées et saoules.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les trois hommes n'avaient rien raté du spectacle. L'ambiance était d'un seul coup devenu électrique. La musique retentissait dans les poitrines rattachant les émotions aux plaisirs des sens. La gorge de Ben était asséchée, malgré les quantités de liquides ingurgités. Il avait vu les deux femmes se rapprocher dans une démarche luxuriante, à la fois timide et sauvage. Le regard enflammé, il les avait observé s'embrasser avec passion, leurs bouches parfois masquées par la crinière blonde de Cora. La paume des mains de Ben était devenue humide et sans même s'en apercevoir, l'excitation était montée en lui. Lorsque les deux femmes se séparèrent, une immense frustration s'empara de tout son être, que même la descente cul sec de son verre ne parvint pas à faire passer.

* * *

Il était tard et le vent soufflait sur la capitale prête à s'endormir. Mais Rey ne ressentait plus le froid frapper sa peau. La chaleur irradiait son corps jusqu'à l'ivresse. Elle déambulait entre les rues, certaine de n'être qu'à quelques pas de chez elle, elle l'avait juré à ses amis. Elle pouvait encore entendre les notes musicales de la taverne dans ses oreilles. Un sentiment de légèreté et de plénitude se dissipait dans ses veines. Elle marchait sur des nuages de coton, la tête en l'air vers les plus belles constellations. Le bruit d'un speeder bike vint casser le doux son du silence qu'appréciait Rey en cette fin de soirée. L'engin décéléra pour s'arrêter à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

« _Monte, je te raccompagne_. » dit une voix grave d'homme.

Seule au milieu de la nuit, elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Lassée de se faire interpeler sans l'avoir demandé, Rey tourna la tête. Si elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix plus tôt, elle reconnut rapidement le visage torturé de Ben Solo éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Nébuleuse, elle détourna la tête et poursuivit son chemin avec comme seule réponse un « _Non_. » strict et précis.

Le speeder bike redémarra et suivi son rythme. « _Rey. Grimpe._ »

« _Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je suis bientôt arrivée._ » répondit-elle agacée et bégayant un peu.

« _À la vitesse où tu vas, tu en as encore pour 40 minutes de marche. Ne fais pas l'idiote et monte._ » argumenta-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

« _Quoi ? La Togruta n'a pas voulu que tu l'as raccompagne chez toi ?_ » lança Rey, se pensant audacieuse.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ » répondit-il aussitôt avant de comprendre que l'alcool avait aiguisé son caractère rebelle. « _Il est tard, je veux juste te raccompagner._ »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Ben était têtu et Rey n'avait pas la foi de débattre, et puis, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle fit face à la machine un instant puis fit glisser sa besace dans son dos. Ben offrit sa main pour aider la jeune femme à grimper. Celle-ci glissa ses doigts fins et froids dans la main gantée noire et fit basculer habilement sa jambe de l'autre côté. Sans raison apparente, elle se mit à rire d'une voix claire.

« _Qu'il y-a-t-il ?_ » demanda Ben en tournant la tête vers l'arrière.

« _J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de l'adresse, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Ben fit abstraction de sa remarque et tourna la poignée avec énergie, faisant ronronner le moteur.

« _Tiens-toi._ » prévenu-t-il au moment même où il redémarra dans un crissement de roue.

Le démarrage si brutal surprit Rey qui eut pour seul réflexe de se cramponner à la taille de Ben. Le vent fouettait son visage et l'empêchait de regarder droit devant. Elle colla machinalement sa poitrine au dos du jeune homme pour s'en cacher. La tête reposée, elle regardait la lumière jaune des lampadaires défilée à toute vitesse. Ils traversaient les immenses tours et les grandes avenues, à toute allure. Elle aimait cette sensation de rapidité, ça l'émerveillait toujours autant. Elle avait l'impression que la ville était vide et qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à eux, qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Ils étaient là, entre l'aube, l'ombre, le soir, l'espace et les étoiles. Était-ce un rêve ? Dormait-elle déjà ? Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle s'efforçait de rester éveillée pour voir ce que la cité endormit avait comme spectacle à lui offrir. Il y avait une certaine saveur de liberté, de simplicité… une certaine fascination de l'horizon sans limites, du trajet sans détour, des nuits sans toit, de la vie sans superflu.

Puis, le speeder bike ralentit et arrêta sa course devant l'Omega. Rey descendit, trébucha et manqua de tomber par terre, grisée de ses évènements. Ben tenta de l'empêcher de se vautrer sur le sol et attrapa fermement sa main. Lorsqu'elle retrouva un équilibre précaire, Rey resta figée sur la main gantée qui la retenait. C'était fascinant : cette extrême tension électrique, palpable, tremblée qui peut se créer entre un homme et une femme qui ne se connaissent guère, sans raison particulière, comme ça, simplement parce qu'ils se plaisant et luttent pour ne pas le montrer, à l'autre, à eux-mêmes.

Elle tremblait, finalement saisis par le froid. Sans jamais relever les yeux, elle dégagea sa main et avant de s'en aller, titubante, vers l'entrée, elle murmura : « _Merci_. »

* * *

 **Mardi**

 **9h12**

 **Académie Jedi, salle d'entraînement**

Quelle chance les padawans avaient : le cours de ce matin était en fait un créneau d'entraînement libre où ils avaient le choix de travailler la discipline qu'ils souhaitaient. Cela signifiait surtout que Maître Luke n'était pas présent pour admirer les visages marqués par la fatigue et les ivresses de la veille. S'il les avait vus dans un tel état, il les aurait sûrement fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure composé tout d'abord d'une leçon de morale digne de ce nom puis d'un entraînement qui aurait marqué les mémoires pendant un bon bout de temps.

Mais, par chance, il n'était pas là. Luke Skywalker avait sur le dos une montagne de responsabilités : diplomatique, académique, politique.

Rey était arrivée quelques minutes en retard, essoufflée mais bien réveillée par sa course-poursuite après le temps.

Avec paresse, chacun des novices avait choisi une matière à travailler : certains retournèrent à la lévitation, d'autres plus en forme décidèrent de faire du combat au corps-à-corps, une petite poignet rejoignirent le simulateur de combat. Rey ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est Cora qui lui conseilla d'aller dans la salle des sabres. Là-bas, elles trouvèrent des sabres lasers d'entraînement semblables en tout point au vrai, à la seule différence qu'ils n'étaient pas létaux. La blonde prit en main une sphère Marksman-H et l'alluma, réglant le niveau de difficulté à 4 sur 10. La petite boule clignota d'une lumière bleue et s'éleva dans les airs, pivotant à la recherche d'une cible à atteindre. Cora expliqua alors que le but de l'exercice était de développer ses sens au sein de la Force. Afin de complexifier l'apprentissage, Rey devait porter un masque qui lui ôtait la vue pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer uniquement sur l'endroit où les décharges envoyées par la sphère d'entraînement tomberaient. Avant-même d'avoir fait sa première tentative, Rey trouva l'exercice bien compliqué en cette matinée. Incertaine, elle plaça le casque sur sa tête et enclencha le sabre laser qui illumina la pièce d'une lueur violette. Le pied droit en appui, elle se positionna en défensive.

« _Ok Rey, surtout reste bien concentré sur la sphère, d'accord ? Tu dois rester constamment en alerte sur elle. Tu dois être en mesure de savoir où elle est, quand est-ce qu'elle va tirer et surtout, de dévier ou éviter les tirs._ » expliqua Cora.

D'un signe de tête, Rey acquiesça. Sans qu'elle ne le voie, Cora activa le Marksman-H pour qu'il débute l'entraînement.

Rey l'entendit voler, à droite puis à gauche. Il mit un certain temps avant de se décider à envoyer la première décharge. Celle-ci était facile à contrer car dirigée droit vers son sabre. Ce n'était pas très rassurant pour Rey de se retrouver privée de la vue, à entendre un droïde lui tirer dessus. Elle aurait préféré avoir son bâton mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il fasse l'affaire contre des tirs de lasers. Cependant, ce premier parage l'avait un peu rassurée.

« _Tu vois, c'était facile !_ » félicita Cora.

« _C'était sûrement de la chance._ » théorisa Rey.

« _Oh mais la chance n'a rien à voir avec la Force ! Je te laisse poursuivre, je vais plutôt m'entraîner au combat pour mieux te mettre K.O la prochaine fois._ » Les deux femmes rigolèrent. « _Et n'oublie pas : agit par instinct_. » conseilla Cora avant de disparaître.

Rey entendit les pas s'éloigner. Elle se repositionna correctement, prête à en découdre. Étouffant presque sous son casque, elle tenta de se rassurer en répétant _« je peux le faire, je peux le faire, aller._ ». Le second tir s'abattit directement dans son épaule gauche. Elle ne parvint à étouffer un petit râle de douleur. Mais cette erreur la renforçait dans son envie de réussir. Elle inspira, expira et parvint à parer le troisième tir de laser. Or, la sphère enchaîna plusieurs tirs qu'elle ne sût maîtriser, effaçant son sourire fugace. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ses quatre membres avaient tous été touchés au moins une fois, laissant une sensation de picotement. Son ratio ne devait pas être très élevé : elle avait réussi à en éviter 4 ou 5 mais cela relevait certainement plus de la chance qu'à une réelle maîtrise de la Force. Un énième tir visa sa main manquant de lui arracher le sabre. Exténuée et énervée, elle enleva son casque et le jeta par terre. Elle jeta un œil rempli de haine vers la boule en l'air et lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Rey s'assit au sol, et croisa les genoux sous sa poitrine, le sabre dans sa main droite. Alors qu'une nuée de doute l'assaillirent, une voix s'éleva comme un cauchemar qui ne quittait pas ses nuits :

« _Je crois que j'ai enfin compris quelque chose à propos de toi Rey._ » constata-t-il en jouant avec le Marksman.

Rey se releva prestement, cachant sa déception passée par une façade contrariée de voir que Ben Solo la suivait partout.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer._ » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« _Preuve que tu n'étais pas vraiment présente au sein de la Force._ » remarqua-t-il. « _La Force semble se manifester lorsque tu laisses tes émotions te maîtriser._ » poursuit-il les yeux rivés sur la boule. Rey se mua dans un silence déconcertant. « _Cora t'a-t-elle dit qu'au niveau 10, les tirs étaient mortels ?_ »

Elle le vit faire rouler sous ses doigts la molette, augmentant la lueur bleue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse rayonner davantage. Prise d'angoisse, elle fit machinalement un pas en arrière.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » questionna-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

« _Je t'aide à comprendre._ » répondit-il simplement avant que le premier tir ne parte.

Par réflexe, Rey se pencha, laissant le tir s'abattre dans le mur y laissant en renfoncement rougeâtre et quelques bouts du mur s'effritèrent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'impact.

« _Mais tu es fou ! Désactive-le !_ » cria-t-elle.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle sentit la peur se transformer soudainement en colère. Le regard remplit d'un mélange de haine et d'affolement, elle alluma le sabre et n'eut d'autres choix que de faire face à l'attaque. Elle opta en premier lieu par l'évitement des rafales mais sa parade ne put durer qu'à un certain temps. Il semblait que les mitraillades s'accentuaient encore et encore, la suivant dans chacun de ses déplacements. Sans vraiment le maîtriser ni le comprendre, sa rancœur se matérialisa en un cri qui s'accompagna d'un enchaînement de coups de sabre laser, faisant dévier tous les tirs. Se jetant au sol pour perturber le droïde, Rey réapparut derrière lui et étant plus rapide, le coupa en deux dans un son archaïque de sabre fendant l'air. Elle se stoppa, le souffle rude, la main serrant avec puissance la poignée du sabre. Dans le reflet de la vitre, son visage modifié par la colère la terrifia et l'enivra à la fois. Elle ne se reconnut pas, mais elle admira cette femme aux traits aiguisés, au regard étincelant de fureur.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se retourner vers Ben et pointer sa lame vers son cou, le regard brûlant, tremblante de rage :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_ » demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

« _Tu n'en as toujours pas tiré de conclusions ? Ne vois-tu pas que seules tes émotions et ton instinct brut te permettent de manipuler la Force ?_ »

« _Tu as essayé de me tuer ! ENCORE !_ » cria Rey.

« _Le niveau 10 n'était pas mortel, c'était un mensonge nécessaire_. » donna-t-il comme ligne de défense.

Dans l'ombre de ses yeux, Rey y trouva les plus beaux mensonges, emmêlés comme des nœuds. Elle baissa le regard, troublée et folle de rage. C'est ce qu'il suffit à Ben Solo pour lever sa main dénudée vers le visage de Rey. Cette dernière fut violemment frappée par une vague de Force. Sans qu'elle ne le souhaite, son bras abaissa la garde et lorsqu'elle voulut se dégager, ses influx nerveux ne se transformèrent guère en mouvement. Elle puisait toute son énergie, contractant chaque masse musculaire pour se défaire d'une paralysie instantanée. Bientôt, elle se résigna et comprit que Ben était bien plus puissant qu'elle à ce jeu-là. Ce dernier se rapprocha dans une démarche bestiale jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Rey lut dans ses yeux une curiosité sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Avec une délicatesse paradoxale, elle sentit son esprit s'ouvrir à nu. Une douleur lancinante explosa dans sa tête, comme si l'on venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son âme. Une lame aiguisée triturait les recoins de sa conscience à la recherche de quelque chose. Le souffle hoqueté, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche tremblante. Malgré la douleur, elle restait forte, rendant la tâche davantage compliquée pour Ben. Pendant qu'il investiguait sur son esprit, il parla doucement :

« _Quel est ton rôle dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi Luke t'as-t-il amené ici ?_ »

Il sentait Rey monter en puissance sous ses doigts, terrifiée mais invulnérable.

« _Tu es si seule, tellement apeurée de vivre_. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas à propos d'elle. Elle avait l'impression dérangeante qu'il s'était infiltré dans la partie la plus intime de sa personnalité. Leur regard ne s'était lâché à aucun moment. Rey ressentait la présence de Ben et la repoussait tant bien que mal. En tentant de l'éloigner, elle s'était aventurée sur un autre terrain. Bientôt, elle ressentit une peur qui n'était pas la sienne, un sentiment d'abandon qui n'était pas le sien, une enfance détruite qui n'était pas la sienne. À cet instant, leurs rôles s'étaient échangés, elle était devenue obscurité et lui lumière. Leurs esprits avaient créé un espace où tous deux pouvaient coexister sans douleur ni lutte. Ben se sentait vulnérable, exposé et incontrôlable. Mais ses peurs provenaient d'une réaction à cette connexion, cette expérience qui transcendait sa connaissance de la Force. En s'introduisant dans les recoins de son esprit, il espérait trouver des réponses mais sans le désirer, il était tombé sur autre chose. Leurs deux âmes se mélangeaient maladroitement, ils ressentaient des émotions et des sensations qui n'étaient pas les leurs mais qui résonnaient tels qu'elles. Ben vit dans les yeux de Rey qu'elle savait, qu'elle venait de lui voler une partie de lui, de son savoir mais aussi de ses angoisses. Tout chavirait, deux océans se jetant l'un dans l'autre.

Leurs vies étaient les mêmes. Leurs vies se débattent, crient dans la nuit, hurlent et tremblent de peur. Infiniment, ils cherchent un abri. Un lieu où le vent siffle moins fort. Un endroit où aller. Et cet abri est un visage, et ce visage leur suffit.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde,**

 **Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire désolée pour cette absence, mes études m'ont ôté pas mal de temps comparé à l'année dernière. Mais je compte bien me racheter !**

 **J'espère juste ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs… et que ceux encore présents apprécieront toujours l'histoire. J'ai ainsi tenté de réunir tous les éléments importants des précédents chapitres car j'imagine que vous avez dû en oublier une partie depuis tout ce temps. J'ai pensé raccourcir mes futurs chapitres pour poster plus régulièrement mais vu la taille de celui-ci, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai ahah**

 **J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre et les idées ne manquent pas pour les prochains à venir. Au programme : un petit saut dans le temps histoire qu'on avance un peu, plus de politique et encore plus de Reylo !**

 **Je croise mes petits doigts pour vous retrouver en review, lire vos impressions, vos critiques et vos théories me manquent tellement.**

 **Merci à vous,**

 **Léa**


End file.
